


Love Me

by hiera



Category: BUCK-TICK, Dadaroma, Dir en grey, MUCC, Penicillin (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Tragic Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 61,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiera/pseuds/hiera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoshi n'est encore qu'un adolescent lorsqu'il tombe éperdument amoureux de Hakuei l'amant de son frère avec qui il devient ami tout en espérant devenir un jour bien plus. Ce qui est sans compter la jalousie maladive de Toshiya qui ne tolère pas qu'on touche à ce qui lui appartient. Mais Hakuei est-il réellement l'homme qu'on croit ? Et en vaut-il vraiment la peine ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Toshiya poussa un soupir de plaisir alors que les mains de son amant parcouraient son corps. L'autre le connaissait pourtant par cœur et en avait dessiné chaque courbe la nuit dernière mais il ne semblait pas en être lassé pour le plus grand plaisir du brun qui crispa ses doigts dans ses cheveux roux lorsqu'il referma ses lèvres sur son éveil.

\- Hakuei, gémit-il.

Son amant redoubla d'effort, allant de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce que le brun pousse un gémissement plus rauque que les précédents tout en lui tirant plus violemment les cheveux, signe qu'il avait atteint l'orgasme entre ses lèvres.

Le roux remonta lentement le long de son corps et alla souder leurs lèvres, partageant avec lui un doux baiser au goût de sperme.

\- Tu es infatigable, murmura le jeune homme brun en sentant son amant se glisser entre ses jambes.

\- Tu crois ? Se moqua le plus vieux en pressant son érection contre son intimité.

Pour toute réponse, Toshiya poussa un long gémissement que son amant étouffa par un baiser. Il était trop tôt pour réveiller les occupants des chambres voisines.

\- Tu vas réveiller toute la maison, murmura Hakuei lorsqu'il l'eut entièrement pénétré.

\- Il n'y a que Yoshi à cette heure-ci, rétorqua le brun d'un air moqueur.

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas traumatiser ton petit-frère.

\- On s'en fout. Il est presque seize ans. Au moins il apprendra ce que c'est que le sexe.

\- Quel vilain grand-frère tu fais.

\- Oui je suis très vilain alors punis moi et fais-moi crier comme une salope, rétorqua le brun en lui donnant un sulfureux baiser.

Hakuei esquissa un sourire avant de reprendre le contrôle de leur baiser. Lorsqu'ils étaient au lit, c'était lui qui commandait et le brun allait très vite s'en souvenir.

 

De l'autre côté de la cloison, Yoshiatsu ne dormait plus depuis longtemps. En faite, depuis que les deux amants étaient rentrés très tard dans la nuit. Les gloussements de Toshiya, ses petits cris et ses gémissements avaient eu raison de son sommeil. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que ça arrivait et Yoshiatsu aurait dû en avoir l'habitude, mais le garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir ce nœud se former au fond de son estomac chaque fois qu'ils les entendaient rentrer dans la maison à moitié ivre et se jeter littéralement l'un sur l'autre. Quoiqu'il n'entendait jamais Hakuei. Le roux semblait presque inexistant et si Yoshi ne le croisait pas certain matin dans les couloirs de la maison ou s'il ne l'apercevait pas s'en aller aux premières lueurs de l'aube, il n'aurait jamais su qui faisait hurler de plaisir son frère.

 

Yoshiatsu ramena ses jambes contre son torse et ferma les yeux. Tentant de faire abstraction des gémissements qui s'échappaient de la chambre attenante à la sienne. Comme à chaque fois, les bruits cesseraient avec le lever du soleil et comme les fois précédentes Hakuei allait quitter leur maison sans un bruit, comme s'il n'était qu'une ombre s'en allant avec la nuit. Et comme à son habitude, Toshiya ferait comme si de rien n'était au petit-déjeuner.

 

Ce fut de légers bruits de pas devant sa porte qui attirèrent son attention. Yoshiatsu entrouvrit les yeux et constata que le jour se levait. Le calme était revenu dans la maison et les domestiques n'allaient pas tarder à arriver pour préparer le petit-déjeuner mais aussi pour s'occuper de tout le reste. L'adolescent se frotta les yeux tout en baillant avant de remarquer qu'on avait glissé une feuille sous sa porte. Le garçon fronça les sourcils et quitta son futon. Trop fatigué pour se lever, il marcha à quatre pattes vers ce mystérieux message et le déplia nerveusement.

«  ** _Pardon pour le bruit_**. »

L'estomac de Yoshiatsu se contracta vivement alors que sans vraiment y réfléchir, il se levait pour se précipiter vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Là, il le vit, traverser le petit jardin et pousser le portail. Avant de disparaitre à l'instar des dernières ombres de la nuit, Hakuei se retourna, leva la tête et lui adressa un léger sourire. Le cœur de Yoshiatsu s'emballa subitement alors que ses joues s'empourpraient et que ses jambes le lâchaient sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi.

 

\- Yoshi ! Petit-déjeuner ! S’exclama Toshiya en tambourinant contre sa porte.

Le garçon sursauta et perdit Hakuei du regard quelques secondes, ce qui fut suffisant pour que l’amant de son frère disparaisse au coin de la rue. L’adolescent poussa un profond soupir. Son frère était reparti mais ne tarderait pas à revenir à la charge s’il ne se dépêchait pas de se présenter dans la salle à manger. À contre cœur, Yoshi se détacha de la fenêtre et se dépêcha de mettre son uniforme avant de descendre.

 

Comme à son habitude, Toshiya était déjà installé à table et buvait un café noir tout en lisant le journal. Yoshiatsu le détailla attentivement depuis l’entrée de la salle à manger. Son frère était impeccable et ne laissait rien paraitre de sa nuit de débauche.

\- Ne reste pas planté là comme un idiot, rétorqua le plus âgé sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Viens manger.

\- J’ai pas faim, soupira l’adolescent en s’asseyant à côté de son frère.

\- Tu n’as jamais faim et de toute façon je ne te demande pas ton avis.

Une domestique vint poser une assiette devant le plus jeune des frères mais Yoshiatsu la repoussa légèrement tout en grimaçant.

\- J’ai une importante réunion en fin de journée. Je vois les directeurs des clubs et papa nous veut en visioconférence.

Yoshiatsu acquiesça tout faisant rouler les aliments dans son assiette avec le bout de sa fourchette.

\- Je demanderais à quelqu’un de passer te prendre.

\- C’est bon, grogna le plus jeune. Je rentrerais avec des copains.

\- Des copains ? Depuis quand tu as des copains toi ? Se moqua Toshiya tout en esquissant un petit sourire.

Yoshiatsu lui adressa un regard noir que son frère ne releva même pas.

\- Quand on appartient à une famille comme la notre, on n’a pas besoin de copains.

Tout en appuyant sur le dernier mot, Toshiya s’essuya la bouche et se leva. Il interpela une domestique et lui désigna Yoshiatsu du doigt en déclarant :

\- Je veux qu’il finisse son assiette.

\- Hey ! J’ai plus cinq ans ! S’exclama l’adolescent.

\- Parfois je me le demande. Finis donc ton assiette. Je ne veux pas encore entendre mère dire que je ne te nourris pas.

Toshiya lui tourna les talons et quitta la salle à manger. Yoshiatsu attendit que la porte se referme sur lui avant de lui adresser une grimace. Il reporta ensuite son regard vers la domestique et lui fit signe de rapporter son assiette en cuisine. La jeune femme acquiesça et s’exécuta après avoir rangé le billet que le garçon lui tendait pour acheter son silence.

           

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Yoshiatsu montait dans la voiture de son frère qui comme tous les jours allait le déposer non loin des grilles d’entrée de son école très privé.

\- Attends que la voiture d’un de mes assistants passe te récupérer, rétorqua le plus âgé lorsque son cadet ouvrit sa portière pour s’en aller.

Yoshiatsu se contenta d’acquiescer avec humeur et suivit sa voiture des yeux tout en grommelant sa mauvaise humeur. S’il avait su que vivre avec Toshiya ressemblerait à ça, il serait resté dans la résidence familiale mais d’un autre côté il n’aurait jamais rencontré cet homme...  

 

*

 

Depuis qu'il avait reçu ce message sous sa porte, Yoshiatsu n'arrivait plus à s'enlever Hakuei de sa tête. Il ne faisait que penser à lui à longueur de journée et lorsqu'il entendant son frère et son amant dans la chambre à côté de la sienne, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer que c'était lui que Hakuei prenait. Son visage s'empourprait à chaque fois alors qu’une de ses mains descendait vers son sous-vêtement déformé et trop étroit. Le garçon se sentait un peu honteux mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’imaginer la main de son ainé se poser sur son corps et en particulier sur son entrejambe pour la soulager avec sa main et peut-être même avec sa bouche.

Lorsque le calme revenait dans la maison, Yoshi écoutait les pas de Hakuei dans le couloir et se précipitait ensuite à sa fenêtre pour le regarder s'en aller. À chaque fois le roux se retournait vers lui et lui adressait un léger sourire parfois accompagné d'un petit geste de la main. Et à chaque fois Yoshiatsu sentait son cœur palpitait agréablement.

 

Un jour, il y eut un second message. Lorsque Yoshiatsu le vit se glisser entre l'espace laissé par sa porte, le garçon se figea de surprise et de joie. Le cœur tambourinant contre sa poitrine, l'adolescent attendit que son ainé s'éloigne pour oser le ramasser.

«  ** _Ton frère m'a dit que c'était bientôt ton anniversaire. Dis-moi ce qui te ferait plaisir._**  »

 

Un large sourire fendit le visage du garçon qui se précipita vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Là, il n'eut pas besoin de le chercher. Hakuei attendait près du portail ouvert. Il portait ses lunettes de soleil et avait noué en queue de cheval ses longs cheveux cuivrés. Le plus âgé lui adressa un sourire puis le salua d'un geste de la main. Yoshi osa à peine y répondre avant de se laisser tomber sur son futon, pressant contre sa poitrine ces quelques mots parfaitement calligraphiés.

Hakuei lui demandait ce qu'il voulait pour son anniversaire et il n'en avait aucune idée. Quand il voulait quelque chose, il se l'achetait tout seul ou bien le demandait à son frère ou ses parents. L'argent ne manquait pas dans sa famille et Yoshiatsu avait déjà tout ce qu'il souhaitait, du moins tout ce qui était possible d'acheter avec de l'argent.

 

On cogna contre sa porte. C'était Toshiya qui s'était une fois de plus déplacé pour lui demander de descendre déjeuner. Yoshiatsu poussa un profond soupir avant de se lever. Il rangea le mot de Hakuei dans un tiroir de son bureau puis se dépêcha de s'habiller et de rejoindre son ainé.

Comme à son habitude, Toshiya buvait une tasse de café noir dans la salle à manger tout en lisant les nouvelles du matin. Lorsqu'il leva le nez de son journal  il ne put que remarquer l'étrange bonne humeur de son cadet qui n'était pourtant pas du matin.

\- Quoi ? Fit Yoshiatsu d'un air boudeur.

Un large sourire fendit le visage de son ainé qui referma son journal avant de s'accouder à table pour l'observer plus attentivement. Gêné d'être ainsi détaillé, Yoshi détourna les yeux.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Pourquoi un tel sourire ?

Une grimace déforma le visage de l’adolescent qui piqua du phare dans son assiette sous le regard suspicieux de son grand-frère qui reprit la lecture de son journal.

\- Au faite, c’est bientôt ton anniversaire. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? Maman demande si on le fête à la maison.

\- Est-ce que j’ai vraiment le choix ? Demanda le plus jeune avec humeur.

\- Non, répondit Toshiya en lui adressant un large sourire après avoir refermé son journal. Mange. Je négocierais pour qu’on ne nous oblige pas à passer tout le week-end à la maison. Juste un diner, je pense qu’on devrait y survivre ? De toute façon, on ne pourra pas y échapper.

Yoshiatsu acquiesça et commença à picorer le contenue de son assiette plus pour ne pas avoir à regarder son frère que pour le plaisir de manger.

 

*

 

Son anniversaire avançait à grand pas et Yoshi ne savait toujours pas quoi demander à Hakuei. Ce n’était pas faute d’y réfléchir puisque le roux hantait ses pensées en toute circonstance. Il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi lui demander qui ne le fasse ni passer pour un gamin, ni pour un imbécile. Il savait également que l’amant de son frère attendait une réponse puisqu’avant de quitter la maison, il passait devant sa chambre et s’arrêtait devant sa porte sans jamais y frapper, juste pour voir si Yoshiatsu lui avait laissé un message. Comme il ne trouvait jamais rien, il s’en allait et attendait de le voir à sa fenêtre avant de disparaitre avec les premiers rayons du soleil. C’était presque devenu un rituel entre eux. C’était un petit secret innocent que Yoshi chérissait tout en se sentant un peu coupable. Après tout, Hakuei était le petit-ami de son frère ou en tout cas, il était celui qui partageait son lit de nombreux soirs par semaine.

 

Un matin, Hakuei finit par lui glisser un autre message sous sa porte :

«  ** _As-tu réfléchis à ton cadeau ?_**  »

Le cœur de Yoshiatsu fit un bondn hors de sa poitrine lorsqu’il lut le message, d’autant plus qu’il savait que le roux se trouvait toujours derrière la porte. L’adolescent colla doucement sa main contre la cloison en bois qui le séparait de celui qu’il commençait à aimer en secret, avant qu’il ne se décide à glisser sous sa porte sa réponse. Il y avait longuement réfléchis et avait décidé d’opter pour le détachement et l’ironie. Que pouvait-il lui demander d’autre ? La seule chose qu’il voulait, Hakuei ne pourrait jamais la lui donner puisqu’il était avec son frère.   

 

Une feuille se glissa sous la porte et Hakuei se pencha pour la ramasser. Il la déplia et lut la réponse de Yoshiatsu.

«  ** _Dormir une nuit complète sans être réveillé avant l’aube._**  »

Elle le fit sourire. Elle était à l’image qu’il se faisait de ce garçon. Hakuei acquiesça pour lui-même et rangeant la feuille dans sa poche avant de s’en aller. Alors qu’il passait le portail du petit jardin, il salua le garçon d’un signe de la main. Yoshiatsu lui répondit timidement et le roux ne put s’empêcher de le trouver adorable.

 

*

 

Yoshiatsu n’avait jamais aussi bien dormi et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, c’est son réveil qui l’obligea à ouvrir les yeux. Le garçon jeta à coup d’œil au mur qui séparait sa chambre de celle de Toshiya. Son frère avait été étonnamment silencieux la nuit dernière mais avait-il réellement dormi ici ? Yoshiatsu ne le saurait sans doute jamais. Un court soupir traversa ses lèvres alors qu’il se décidait enfin à quitter son lit. Comme de coutume, Toshiya vint le chercher pour prendre son petit-déjeuner et le gratifia d’un sonore « Joyeux anniversaire ». Yosh se contenta de le remercier et de râler pour la forme lorsqu’il déposa un baiser sur son front. Il n’aimait pas quand son frère se montrait câlin et puis il avait passé l’âge pour ce genre de chose. Après tout, il fêtait ses seize ans aujourd’hui.

\- Alors ? Elle a dit quoi maman ? Demanda Yoshiatsu en s’installant à table.

\- Ce soir 20h chez eux. Si on a de la chance, on ne sera pas obligé de dormir là bas.

Une grimace déforma les lèvres de l’adolescent. Toshiya esquissa un sourire et referma son journal.

\- Moi non plus ça ne m’enchante pas. Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne vive pas avec les autres ? Mais c’est comme ça. Moi aussi j’aimerais être ailleurs ce soir…

Toshiya termina son café, se leva et lui demanda de finir son assiette avant de quitter la salle à manger. Yoshiatsu le suivit du regard puis repoussa son assiette et fit signe à la domestique de l’emmener à la cuisine. Toshiya semblait contrarié ce matin peut-être parce qu’il n’avait pas vu Hakuei la nuit dernière et qu’il ne pourrait probablement pas le voir cette nuit. Cette idée fit sourire l’adolescent. Alors le roux avait fait en sorte de répondre à sa requête… Et Yoshiatsu avait rarement aussi bien dormi.

 

*

 

«  ** _J’espère que tu as bien dormi pour ton anniversaire. Toshiya n’était pas très content mais je me suis montré astucieux._**  »

 

*

 

«  ** _Oui merci_**. »

 

*

 

«  ** _Je trouvais que mon cadeau était un peu léger. J’ai eu des places pour le concert d’AC/DC. Je ne sais pas si c’est ton truc, mais tu pourras y aller avec un ami_**. »

Yoshiatsu observa les deux billets de concert que Hakuei avait joint à son mot avant de pousser un soupir rempli de tristesse. Aller à un concert avec un ami ? Il fallait d’abord en avoir et puis s’il devait y aller avec quelqu’un… s’il avait envie de partager ce moment avec une personne, c’était avec lui.

 

«  ** _Je n’ai pas d’ami avec qui y aller_**. »

Yoshiatsu lui rendit le deuxième billet en même temps qu’il glissait son mot sous la porte. Il s’assit ensuite contre et tendit l’oreille sans parvenir à entendre les pas de Hakuei dans le couloir. Et pour cause ! Le roux était toujours devant la porte de sa chambre.

Quelques instants plus tard, Yoshi vit une feuille pliée en deux être glissée sous sa porte. Le cœur battant, le garçon l’ouvrit et y lut:

«  ** _J’irais avec toi. Retrouvons-nous devant le dôme 1h avant._**  »

 

*

 

Le cœur de Yoshiatsu ne faisait que tambouriner contre sa poitrine alors qu’il marchait vers l’homme qui lui avait donné rendez-vous. Hakuei était déjà là. L’adolescent l’avait immédiatement repéré dans la foule. Il était si beau avec ses longs cheveux cuivrés. L’espace d’un instant le garçon songea à faire demi-tour. Après tout, Hakuei était l’amant de son frère et il était bien plus âgé que lui. Ce qu’il était en train de faire n’était pas bien et pourtant, Yoshi ne trouva pas le courage de faire machine arrière surtout lorsque son ainé posa les yeux sur lui. Hakuei lui adressa un large sourire et Yoshiatsu y répondit timidement tout en se plantant devant lui.

\- Tu es venu, déclara le plus âgé.

\- C’est plutôt à moi de dire ça, rétorqua l’adolescent en baissant les yeux.

Hakuei le fixa un instant. Il y avait quelque chose de triste et de tourmenté chez ce garçon. Finalement un sourire éclaira le visage du roux qui l’attrapa doucement par le bras.

\- Tu viens ? Allons faire la queue. J’ai hâte d’y être.

Yoshiatsu lui adressa d’abord un regard surpris avant de répondre à son sourire. Hakuei le tira doucement par le bras et le garçon espéra de tout son cœur que ce moment ne finirait jamais mais qu’il marquerait également le début de quelque chose de nouveau pour eux, même si ce n’était ni bien, ni raisonnable.

 

Le concert fut magique. Yoshiatsu ne s’était jamais autant amusé et puis il l’avait passé près de Hakuei. Ce dernier s’était particulièrement bien occupé de lui et l’adolescent devait avouer qu’il avait adoré cette proximité. Hakuei était beau, gentil et tellement d’autres choses que Yoshi n’arrivait pas à définir. Et puis chaque fois que son ainé posait la main sur lui, le garçon avait l’impression que des papillons envahissaient son estomac en même temps que son cœur s’emballait. Il savait que ce n’était pas correct mais il était tout simplement en train de tomber amoureux du petit-ami de son frère.

 

Il était tard mais Yoshi n’avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui. Il savait qu’il aurait des comptes à rendre à Toshiya mais il s’en fichait. Et puis avec un peu de chance, son frère n’était peut-être pas rentré d’un des clubs d’hôtes qu’il dirigeait pour le compte de leur famille.

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Demanda Hakuei en lui désignant un fastfood.

Yoshiatsu acquiesça et le suivit à l’intérieur de l’établissement climatisé. Peu après, les deux hommes étaient installés à une table et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Yoshiatsu mangea avec appétit. Hakuei qui était assis en face de lui, le regardait en souriant et lorsque l’adolescent s’en rendit compte, il piqua du nez sur ses frittes tout en rougissant légèrement.

\- Je suis content que tu ais passé une bonne soirée.

\- Merci, murmura timidement Yoshi.

\- Par contre ne le raconte pas à ton frère. Il serait capable de me faire une crise de jalousie. Ça n’a pas été évident de lui faire comprendre qu’on ne pouvait pas se voir ce soir, soupira Hakuei en appuyant son menton dans la paume de sa main droite.

\- Tu lui as dit quoi ?

\- Que j’allais à un concert avec des amis. Heureusement que ce n’est pas son truc et qu’il avait du travail.

\- Vous… vous vous êtes connus comment ?

Hakuei lui adressa un regard surpris et Yoshiatsu s’excusa immédiatement pour son impolitesse et son indiscrétion.

\- Non ne t’excuse pas. Je suis juste surpris parce que je pensais que tu savais qui j’étais. Enfin je pensais que tu t’en souvenais.

Yoshi lui adressa à son tour un regard surpris et c’est Hakuei qui parut gêné.

\- En faite je suis hôtes dans un des clubs de ton père. Enfin, tu sais, l’un des clubs que Toshiya gère pour lui. J’appartiens à ta famille.

\- Tu appartiens à ma famille ?

Hakuei parut un peu plus embarrassé et chercha un instant ses mots avant de reprendre :

\- Je travaille pour ta famille depuis des années, commença Hakuei en remettant une des ses mèches rousses derrière son oreille. Depuis que j’ai seize ans pour être exacte. Tu n’étais qu’un petit garçon quand on s’est rencontré et tu ne dois pas t’en souvenir. C’est ton père qui m’a donné ma chance parce que j’avais besoin d’argent. Il m’a beaucoup aidé alors j’appartiens en quelque sorte à ta famille. Je travaillerais toujours pour vous quoi qu’il arrive.

Yoshiatsu avait l’impression que Hakuei ne lui disait pas tout mais ne voulant pas l’embarrasser davantage, il décida de ne pas trop le questionner sur le sujet.

\- J’espère que ça ne te choque pas trop que je sois… hôtes.

\- Non ! s’exclama Yoshiatsu. Je… je ne suis pas choqué. Les hôtes sont toujours très beaux, très classes, très…

Se rendant compte de ce qu’il racontait, le brun s’interrompit brusquement et détourna les yeux en rougissant. C’était comme s’il venait de lui avouer qu’il le trouvait beau. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de son ainé qui ne le trouva que plus adorable.

\- Bon alors ça sera notre petit secret, déclara Hakuei.

Yoshiatsu osa à nouveau le regarder et le fixa un instant avant de lui répondre d’une voix légèrement tremblante :

\- Seulement si on se revoit.

Hakuei lui adressa un regard surpris et le brun baissa les yeux sur ses frittes.

\- Je veux dire que… quand on est le fils d’un yakuza, on n’a pas vraiment d’ami donc personne pour faire des concerts et tout ça…

\- C’est d’accord. Je t’accompagnerais à ton prochain concert. Préviens-moi juste à l’avance que je puisse prendre ma soirée.

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun dont le cœur battait agréablement dans sa poitrine. Hakuei lui avait dit oui et ils allaient se revoir…

 

Hakuei et Yoshiatsu se quittèrent un peu avant minuit. Le plus âgé insista pour le raccompagner chez lui et c’est sur la promesse de se revoir très bientôt que les deux hommes se quittèrent. Le roux était un peu fatigué mais pour une fois, il allait se coucher plus tôt que d’habitude et ces quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires n’étaient pas pour lui déplaire.

Lorsqu’il poussa sa porte d’entrée, l’hôte fut surpris de trouver la lumière du salon allumée. Hakuei referma derrière lui et entra dans le living. Là son cœur rata un battement lorsqu’il trouva son amant installé dans le canapé, occupé à lire quelques dossiers.

\- Ah ! Te voilà, déclara Toshiya en refermant le document qu’il consultait.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Balbutia Hakuei.

\- Tu n’es pas content de me voir ? Rétorqua le brun en se levant pour se rapprocher de lui.

\- Je suis juste surpris. Tu n’aimes pas venir ici...

\- C’est vrai, je déteste cet appartement. Il est trop austère, trop impersonnel, trop minable.

\- Il appartient à ta famille, rétorqua le roux. C’est ton père qui le met à ma disposition.

Hakuei lui tourna les talons pour poser ses affaires sur une table.

\- Oui, mon père met beaucoup de chose à ta disposition, grommela Toshiya en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça, soupira son amant.

\- Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas à la maison ce soir? Demanda le brun en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Parce que je suis fatigué.

Les mains de Toshiya descendirent le long de son torse et s’arrêtèrent sur la boucle de sa ceinture. Hakuei ne bougea pas et ne le repoussa pas non plus. Toshiya ouvrit sa ceinture puis son pantalon avant de le faire se retourner vers lui. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se mettre à genoux devant lui sous le regard surpris du roux qui voulut protester.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu fabriques ? S’inquiéta l’hôte en le voyant le respirer le parfum de son entrejambe.

\- Je m’assure que tu n’as pas été baiser quelqu’un avec.

\- En me reniflant ? Non mais tu es sérieux ? Toshiya arrête ça et relève-toi. Tu espères quoi ? Sentir du foutre ? L’odeur d’un préservatif ?  Et si jamais je sens le savon tu vas en conclure quoi ? Que je me suis lavé après m’être envoyé en l’air ? J’étais à un putain de concert ! Et tu t’en souviens ? Tu n’as pas voulu m’y accompagner.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu irais sans moi, rétorqua le brun en se relevant.

\- J’ai une vie tu sais.

\- Non, tu es un meuble qui appartient à mon père et dont j’hériterais à sa mort comme tout le reste, rétorqua le brun en lui empoignant vivement les cheveux. Et tu sais quoi, je n’ai pas besoin d’attendre sa mort pour que tu sois à moi. Je m’occupe de tous ses hôtes, je suis ton patron direct, donc tu es à moi.

Sur ces mots, il lui donna un baiser plus violent que langoureux.

\- Tu es à moi et à personne d’autre, grommela Toshiya entre deux baisers. Et je te jure que je tuerais celui avec qui tu oseras me tromper. Tu m’entends ? Tu ne baiseras personne d’autre que moi.

\- Ok, soupira Hakuei en refermant ses bras sur son amant tremblant de rage. Ne te mets pas dans cet état là. Laisse-moi prendre une douche et ensuite allons-nous coucher.

\- Non, allons-nous coucher maintenant, rétorqua-t-il en l’attirant vers sa chambre.

\- Toshiya non… J’ai transpiré, je sens la clope et la fumée…

\- Et alors ? Ça m’excite quand tu es sale et que tu me baises, rétorqua-t-il en capturer ses lèvres. Alors viens. C’est un ordre.

Hakuei acquiesça et le suivit docilement dans l’autre pièce. Que pouvait-il faire d’autre ? Toshiya était plus que son patron ou son amant et il venait clairement de le lui rappeler.

 

Dès qu’ils eurent franchis la porte de la chambre, les rôles s’inversèrent. Au lit, c’était Hakuei qui commandait et le roux ne se priva pas pour pousser le brun sur sa couche. Toshiya tomba lourdement sur le matelas et eut à peine le temps de se redresser sur ses avants bras que son amant s’était déjà installé sur ses cuisses. Son pantalon était déjà ouvert puisque c’était le brun qui le lui avait ouvert un peu plus tôt. Le roux en sortit sa verge tendue et la présenta à son cadet.

\- Puisque tu la voulais tant tout à l’heure, tu vas me la sucer maintenant.

Sans un mot, Toshiya ouvrit la bouche et commença à exciter son amant avec ses lèvres et sa langue. Hakuei lui caressa les cheveux pour l’encourager et y crispa même ses doigts lorsque son amant accentua ses va et vient sur son érection.

\- Tu voulais que je te baise, alors je te baiserais toute la nuit, murmura l’hôte contre son oreille.

Toshiya esquissa un léger sourire alors que son amant s’écartait pour qu’ils puissent retirer leurs vêtements. Une fois nus l’un contre l’autre, ils se glissèrent sous les draps pour s’étreindre longuement. Le roux ne tarda pas à s’installer entre les cuisses de son amant puis à traverser son anneau de chair. Toshiya crispa ses doigts sur ses épaules, griffant au passage sa peau et marqua même son cou de quelques suçons. Il savait que son amant détestait ça. Ce genre de marque était compliquée à masquer et n’était pas bon pour les affaires du club, mais Toshiya s’en fichait. Hakuei lui appartenait et même s’il devait le partager avec les clients de son club, au final c’était avec lui que le roux baisait.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Toshiya poussa un dernier gémissement avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de son amant et d’aller cueillir ses lèvres. Comme d’habitude, Hakuei avait été parfait. Avec lui, c’était de toute façon l’orgasme assuré. Les deux hommes continuèrent de s’étreindre longuement et chastement avant que le brun ne se décide à allumer une cigarette. Il savoura sa première bouffée avant de fixer un instant son amant qui le regardait avec curiosité.

\- C’est bientôt l’anniversaire de Yoshi.

\- Ah ?

\- Il va avoir 17 ans.

\- Le temps passe vite, murmura Hakuei qui repensait à l’année écoulé et à ses rendez-vous secret avec son jeune ami.

\- Il est amoureux de toi.

Le roux se figea alors que le visage du brun s’assombrissait et qu’un léger sourire s’y dessinait.

\- Comment ça amoureux de moi ? Balbutia l’hôte.

\- À ton avis ?

Il y avait comme une once de reproche dans le son de sa voix et Hakuei sentit son estomac se nouer douloureusement.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Comme si tu ne le savais pas.

\- Toshiya…

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu’il y a entre vous mais je veux que ça s’arrête immédiatement.

\- Il n’y a rien !

\- Parce que vous ne vous échangez pas des mots doux ?

\- Non !

\- Oh…

Le brun se leva et le drap glissa de son corps nu et finement musclé. Hakuei le regarda marcher jusqu’à son armoire et Toshiya en sortit une pile de petit papier que son amant reconnu immédiatement.

\- Et ça c’est pas ton écriture peut-être ? Rétorqua froidement le brun en lui balançant les feuilles à la figure. Je les ai trouvés dans sa chambre.

Hakuei en ramassa une et reconnut l’un des messages qu’il avait glissé sous la porte de Yoshiatsu. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et Toshiya se tendit un peu plus.

\- Yoshi est un garçon triste et seul. Être le dernier né d’une lignée comme la votre n’est pas facile, balbutia Hakuei.

Toshiya effaça la courte distance qui les séparait et lui donna une violente gifle qui surpris son amant.

\- Et qu’est-ce qu’un meuble de la famille comme toi en sait ?

Hakuei ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de lui adressa un regard surpris tout en frôlant du bout des doigts sa lèvre inférieure qui saignait légèrement. Toshiya semblait en colère et son amant l’avait rarement vu dans cet état.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c’est que d’être le fils d’un yakuza, grommela le brun en lui attrapant les cheveux. Yoshi n’a pas à se plaindre de sa condition. Il a la belle vie lui au moins pas comme moi qui dois rendre des comptes sur mes faits et gestes ! Ou encore sur mes fréquentations ! Parce que tu comprends, moi je vais devoir me marier un jour… Moi je n’ai pas le droit de choisir ce que je vais faire de ma vie ni qui j’ai le droit d’aimer ! Alors si tu dois en plaindre un, c’est moi !

Toshiya resserra sa poigne sur la chevelure rousse de son amant et la tira en arrière avant de nicher son visage dans son cou pour en respirer l’odeur.

\- Lui…, il est libre. Pas comme moi. Je suis l’héritier, je suis celui que tu dois plaindre et aimer. Je suis celui qui n’aura jamais le droit de faire ce qu’il veut. Pas même d’aimer librement l’homme pour qui mon cœur bat.

Toshiya rapprocha ses lèvres tremblantes de celles de son amant pour les souder et partager un baiser presque désespéré avec lui.

\- J’aimerais te le dire mais tu sais que je n’en ai pas le droit…

\- Je sais, répondit Hakuei. Moi non plus je n’en ai pas le droit.

\- Parce que la vérité c’est que tu ne m’appartiens pas. Pas encore en tout cas, murmura le brun d’une voix brisée tout en caressant tendrement son visage.

\- Cesse donc de penser à tout ça Toshiya. Je suis ici avec toi et je serais toujours là.

\- Tant que je continuerais de m’occuper des clubs…

\- Chut… n’y pense plus.

Hakuei lui prit sa cigarette des mains, l’écrasa dans le cendrier près du futon et l’allongea à nouveau sur le matelas pour lui faire tendrement l’amour et chasser de son esprit ses sombres pensées.

Ce matin là, Yoshiatsu ne trouva aucun mot sous sa porte. Il ne vit pas non plus Hakuei quitter la maison car ce jour-là, pour la première fois depuis qu’ils se fréquentaient, les deux amants restèrent enfermés dans la chambre de Toshiya à s’aimer encore et encore sans se soucier d’être entendu par les domestiques. Le brun était triste et avait besoin de réconfort, et Hakuei était là pour lui en apporter.

 

La journée était déjà bien entamée et Toshiya n’était toujours pas sorti de sa chambre. Lui et Hakuei s’étaient fait portés pâles et le brun se demandait pourquoi ils ne l’avaient pas fait plus tôt. Alors qu’ils étaient enlacés et nus sous les draps, Toshiya remit sur le tapis la relation que son amant avait avec son frère. Hakuei se contenta de pousser un profond soupir. Le brun en faisait toute une montagne pour pas grand-chose. Il n’y avait rien entre Yoshi et lui. Ils étaient tout au plus amis et encore, le mot était sans doute un peu fort. Yoshiatsu était un gentil garçon mais surtout il avait dix ans de moins que lui. Et puis, Hakuei était avec Toshiya.

\- Je ne veux plus qu’il reste ici, déclara le brun.

\- Et bien renvoie-le chez vos parents, soupira Hakuei las de ce sujet.

\- Si je fais ça, il n’arrêtera pas de t’aimer.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors tu es à moi, grogna Toshiya en enlaçant son amant de manière possessive.

Hakuei se contenta d’éclater de rire. Son amant pouvait être un vrai gamin quand il s’y mettait.

\- Raison de plus. Tu n’as rien à craindre. Yoshi est un gamin. Il a craqué sur moi, c’est mignon.

\- Non ce n’est pas mignon ! S’exclama Toshiya d’une voix étranglée.

\- Mais c’est ton petit-frère.

\- Et alors ? Ça ne m’empêchera pas de lui faire comprendre qu’on ne touche pas à mes affaires, rétorqua-t-il d’un air sombre.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire Toshiya ? S’inquiéta l’hôte.

Pour toute réponse, un large sourire fendit son visage. Hakuei n’aimait pas ce qu’il voyait et avait peur de découvrir ce qu’il avait en tête.

 

*

 

Il y avait du monde ce soir au club et pour cause, le petit-frère du patron fêtait ses 17 ans. C’était presqu’un homme maintenant et Toshiya avait voulu faire les choses en grand pour son cadet. Yoshiatsu n’était pas vraiment emballé. Tous ces gens qui étaient à ses petits soins, toutes ces attentions, toute cette débauche d’alcool… Tout ça n’était pas vrai, il le savait. Tous les gens rassemblés là pour lui étaient tous des employés de Toshiya mais puisque son frère s’était donné tant de mal, Yoshiatsu faisait un effort pour paraitre joyeux alors que le seul avec qui il aurait voulu être se trouvait de l’autre côté du bar.

Ce soir, Hakuei ne travaillait pas. Le club avait d’ailleurs était fermé exceptionnellement pour accueillir la petite fête organisé par Toshiya pour son petit-frère adoré. L’alcool y coulait à flot et tout était aux frais du patron qui voulait que tous prennent du bon temps.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, sinon il va se douter de quelque chose, déclara Toshiya en se issant sur le tabouret face à son amant.

Hakuei s’accouda au bar et esquissa un sourire forcé.

\- Quoi ? Grommela le brun.

\- C’est ton frère. Comment peux-tu lui faire ça ?

Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres du brun qui alluma une cigarette.

\- Justement. Il devrait être content du petit cadeau que je lui offre. Après tout, je ne suis pas du genre partageur.

\- Non tu ne l’es pas et quand tu l’es c’est pour être méchant.

Toshiya adressa un regard furieux à son amant avant de se lever.

\- Tu n’as pas intérêt à me désobéir Hakuei.

\- Sinon ?

Le brun lui adressa un regard noir. Hakuei lui obéirait. Il n’avait pas le choix. Ça ne l’enchantait pas mais il le ferait et Toshiya le savait.

\- Je m’en vais, déclara le patron. Je vais embrasser Yoshi et je vous laisse vous amuser.

Hakuei le suivit du regard avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme qui s’était accoudé à côté de lui. Hakuei adressa un rapide coup d’œil au barman avant de capturer entre son index et son majeur une de ses mèches mauves.

\- J’aimais bien le rose, mais le mauve, c’est très sexy. Tu pourrais être hôte Kaoru.

\- Non merci, je ne suis pas intéressé. Je suis déjà barman et comptable. Ça me suffit amplement.

\- C’est sûr. Yakuza c’est mieux que pute.

\- Je croyais que les hôtes ne couchaient pas ?

\- Non pas tous mais certains couchent.

\- Et toi ?

Hakuei se contenta de lui adresser un énigmatique sourire avant de quitter son poste derrière le bar pour rejoindre Yoshiatsu qui s’était isolé pour répondre à un appel.

\- Tu t’amuses ? Demanda le roux en s’approchant de son cadet.

Yoshi esquissa un léger sourire avant de ranger son téléphone.

\- On peut dire ça, répondit le brun.

\- Ce n’est pas bien convainquant.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi doué que Toshiya pour l’hypocrisie.

Hakuei retint un petit rire avant de remettre une mèche brune derrière l’oreille de son vis-à-vis. Ce geste donna d’agréable palpitation au jeune homme qui eut du mal à déglutir.

\- J’imagine que tu aurais préféré un cadre plus intime.

\- Oui, admit le jeune homme.

\- Il n’est peut-être pas trop tard pour ça.

Yoshiatsu interrogea Hakuei du regard et son ainé se contenta de lui adresser un énigmatique sourire.

\- Toshiya est parti et je pense que mes collègues n’attendent que ton départ pour rentrer chez eux…

\- Alors je leur rendrais service en allant fêter mon anniversaire ailleurs.

\- Dans un cadre plus intime et plus agréable, chuchota Hakuei dans le creux de son oreille.

Yoshiatsu sentit un agréable frisson lui parcourir le corps. C’était la première fois que Hakuei se comportait de cette manière avec lui et le brun avait peur de se bercer d’illusion sur ses intentions.

\- Après tout, tu n’es plus un enfant maintenant, ajouta le roux comme s’il avait lu ses pensées.

Le cœur de Yoshi s’emballa un peu plus et sans vraiment réfléchir, il acquiesça tout en souriant. Il ignorait encore où son ainé voulait en venir mais il lui faisait confiance et était prêt à le suivre où il voulait.

Hakuei acquiesça à son tour avant de faire signe à Kaoru qu’il s’en allait en emmenant le prince de la soirée. Le jeune homme aux cheveux mauves acquiesça et attendit qu’ils furent partis pour mettre fin à la fête et donner congé à tout le monde.

 

Moins d’une demi-heure plus tard, Hakuei et Yoshiatsu étaient installés dans le canapé du salon de l’hôte. C’était la première fois que Yoshi venait chez Hakuei et le jeune homme était un peu nerveux. D’ailleurs, c’était à peine s’il osait toucher au verre que son ainé lui avait servi. Il avait déjà pas mal bu au club et n’avait pas vraiment envie de finir ivre mort sur son sofa.

\- Tu as l’air nerveux. Tu n’es pas content de passer ton anniversaire avec moi ?

\- Si ! S’exclama le jeune homme. C’est juste que…

Yoshiatsu baissa les yeux et à sa grande surprise, Hakuei glissa son index sous son menton pour l’obliger à le regarder. Le brun crut que son cœur allait faire un bon hors de sa poitrine tant ils étaient proches l’un de l’autre. D’ailleurs, il pouvait sentir le souffle de Hakuei contre ses lèvres.

\- Est-ce que je peux ? Demanda le roux.

\- Oui, répondit l’autre d’une voix tremblante.

Hakuei captura délicatement ses lèvres et les deux hommes échangèrent un chaste baiser qui fit toute fois légèrement gémir le plus jeune. L’hôte s’écarta un peu, caressa sa joue avec son index, lui adressa un sourire puis l’embrassa à nouveau. Comme la première fois, Yoshiatsu n’osa pas bouger et resta comme figé dans ses bras.

\- Si tu ne veux plus je…

\- Non ! Continue. S’il te plait…

Les joues de Yoshiatsu s’empourprèrent alors qu’un large sourire fendait le visage de Hakuei. Bientôt elles allèrent chercher celles de son cadet pour partager cette fois-ci un langoureux baiser durant lequel leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Le brun crispa ses doigts sur la chemise de son ainé qui continua de l’embrasser jusqu’à en perdre halène.

\- Tu veux aller dans la chambre ?

\- Oui, murmura le plus jeune.

Le roux le souleva et le porta jusqu’à sa chambre où il le posa délicatement sur le lit.

\- Je serais doux alors n’ai pas peur.

\- Je n’ai pas peur, répondit Yoshiatsu d’une voix tremblante.

Hakuei esquissa un sourire avant de commencer à déboutonner sa chemise. Le garçon frissonna lorsqu’il sentit son ainé poser ses mains sur son torse qui se dénudait petit à petit. Les mains de Hakuei étaient si douces ! Tout comme ses lèvres qui couvraient son cou et ses clavicules de mille petits baisers.

\- Je n’ai jamais fait ça avant, murmura le brun alors que sa chemise le quittait et que le roux retirait la sienne pour coller leurs deux torses nus.

\- Pas même avec une fille ? Demanda Hakuei entre deux baisers.

\- Non, jamais.

\- Je suis le premier ?

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que tu veux vraiment le faire avec moi ?

\- Oui !

Le baiser du roux se fit plus fougueux avant que ses lèvres ne descendent sur le torse du garçon qui poussait déjà de petits gémissements. Ils n’avaient encore rien fait et pourtant, Yoshiatsu s’étouffait avec le plaisir que le plus vieux lui donnait. Hakuei était décidément un homme expérimenté qui savait comment le toucher pour le faire soupirer de bien-être. La boucle de sa ceinture s’ouvrit et Yoshiatsu sentit son pantalon s’en aller en même temps que son sous-vêtement, laissant à nu son sexe déjà en éveil. Peu après, il sentit une paire de lèvres se refermer dessus. Hakuei lui faisait une fellation et jamais Yoshiatsu n’avait imaginé que ça pouvait être aussi bon. C’était bien meilleur que ce qu’il avait cru mais peut-être parce que le roux savait comment s’y prendre. Alors qu’il avait cru venir entre ses lèvres, Hakuei s’écarta. Le brun grogna de mécontentement mais son ainé le cajola rapidement avec un tendre baiser avant de revenir à son activité première. Peu après, Yoshiatsu sentit un doigt humide et froid se presser contre son intimité. Il sut alors que son ainé s’était arrêté pour prendre du lubrifiant.

La première pénétration fut un mélange d’inconfort, de douleur et de plaisir. Il fut rapidement suivit par une masturbation qu’il n’aurait jamais imaginé et qui l’aida à atteindre sa fin bien plus rapidement, au point qu’il n’eut même pas le temps de prévenir son ainé. Mais Hakuei était habitué à recevoir du foutre dans la bouche. Après tout, Toshiya aimait le faire entre ses lèvres…

Le brun était encore perdu dans les brumes de l’orgasme lorsqu’il sentit quelque chose de dure, humide et froid se presser contre son intimité. Ce n’était plus des doigts mais le sexe tendu de son amant d’une nuit, qui s’était passé du lubrifiant pour glisser plus facilement dans son étroitesse.

Yoshiatsu eut mal. Durant toute la première pénétration, il s’agrippa presque désespérément au roux qui pourtant se montra doux et tendre.

\- Tu es vraiment étroit, souffla le plus vieux lorsqu’il fut totalement en lui.

\- Tu es le premier.

\- J’espère que tu ne le regretteras pas.

\- Est-ce que ça sera encore douloureux ?

\- Plus maintenant. Le plus dur est passé.

Yoshiatsu esquissa un timide sourire avant de réclamer un baiser à son amant qui l’embrassa langoureusement avant de commencer à bouger très lentement en lui, veillant à ne pas lui faire trop mal et à l’aider à trouver du plaisir dans cette première expérience sexuelle.

 

Ils firent l’amour toute la nuit. Si Yoshiatsu avait eu du mal lors de leur premier rapport, quelques heures plus tard, il en redemanda à son amant qui lui fit découvrir de nouvelles positions tout aussi jouissives. Hakuei était un homme d’expérience et Yoshiatsu avait l’impression de vivre un rêve dans ses bras. C’est d’ailleurs contre lui qu’il s’endormit aux premières lueurs du jour, après avoir gémit son nom toute la nuit jusqu’à ne plus avoir de voix.

 

C’est une odeur de cigarette qui le réveilla, ainsi qu’un petit rire presque mauvais.

\- Et bien, il faudra penser à aérer la pièce. Ça sent terriblement le sexe ici. Il y en a qui s’en sont donné à cœur joie la nuit dernière.

Yoshiatsu ouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Cette voix, c’était celle de son frère. Paniqué, le jeune homme se redressa et découvrit avec horreur Toshiya assis de l’autre côté du lit, occupé à caresser les cheveux de son amant.

\- Alors Yoshi, j’espère que tu as aimé mon petit cadeau et que tu en as bien profité car ça ne se reproduira plus, rétorqua Toshiya en passant ses bras autour du cou de Hakuei avant de capturer délicatement ses lèvres. Hakuei est à moi et il ne sera jamais à toi.

Le visage de Yoshiatsu se décomposa lentement et le garçon adressa un regard remplit de détresse à l’homme à qui il avait confié sa première fois, mais Hakuei ne le regardait pas. Son regard était tourné vers Toshiya et son visage semblait impassible.

\- Hakuei…, murmura Yoshiatsu d’une voix tremblante.

\- Tu ne comprends pas Yoshi ? Reprit son frère. C’est moi qui lui ai demandé de te baiser. C’était mon petit cadeau d’anniversaire et d’adieu.

\- D’adieu…, répéta le jeune homme d’une voix tremblante.

\- Parfaitement. Habille-toi et dépêche-toi de rentrer à la maison pour préparer tes affaires. Quand je rentrerais, je ne veux plus te voir chez moi. Retourne chez papa et maman ou va te faire foutre ailleurs. Je ne veux plus jamais revoir ta sale petite gueule.

La voix de Toshiya était si froide et son visage si sombre qu’un sanglot se noua dans la gorge de Yoshiatsu qui s’écarta lentement de Hakuei qui ne lui accorda aucun regard.

\- Mais je… je…, balbutia le garçon en cherchant ses mots tout en adressant un regard désespéré à son amant d’une nuit.

\- Il vaut mieux que tu t’en ailles, rétorqua Hakuei sans le regarder.

Toshiya afficha un sourire triomphant avant de se caller sur les cuisses de son amant. Yoshiatsu de son côté quitta maladroitement le lit et chercha ses vêtements sur le sol. Ses yeux lui piquaient. Il avait envie de pleurer mais en semblait incapable. Il avait si mal ! Et se sentait si sale. Hakuei l’avait trahi. Il avait cru qu’ils étaient amis, il s’était imaginé l’espace d’une nuit qu’il pouvait lui aussi l’aimer mais il s’était joué de lui. Yoshiatsu s’habilla maladroitement et s’enfuie presque de l’appartement sous le regard moqueur de son frère.

\- Tu es cruel Toshiya, déclara froidement Hakuei.

\- Je lui apprends juste qu’il ne faut jamais convoiter le bien d’un autre yakuza.

\- Ce n’est qu’un gosse.

\- Que tu as baisé hier soir.

\- Parce que tu m’y as obligé.

\- Et est-ce que tu y as pris du plaisir ? Demanda froidement le brun en lui tirant les cheveux en arrière.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? Demanda le roux en esquissant un petit sourire moqueur.

Pour toute réponse, Toshiya lui donna une violente gifle. L’hôte ne chercha pas à l’éviter. Il l’avait mérité. Pas pour lui avoir mal parlé mais pour le mal qu’il avait fait à Yoshiatsu pour qui il avait beaucoup de tendresse.

Toshiya passa une jambe de chaque côté de son amant puis déposa un baiser sur sa lèvre blessée.

\- Maintenant, je veux que tu me baises et que tu te fasses pardonner pour ta trahison.

Hakuei acquiesça et le renversa doucement sur le lit. C’était Toshiya qui commandait, lui ne pouvait faire qu’obéir et peut-être le punir pendant l’acte. D’ailleurs, ce matin là, Hakuei se montra plus brutal avec son amant qui semblait apprécier ça au point qu’il ne pouvait gémir autre chose que son nom et le supplier de lui faire davantage mal. Au fond, Hakuei aurait aimé que Toshiya n’y prenne pas autant de plaisir…

 

*

 

Yoshiatsu était parti, comme Toshiya le lui avait demandé. Sa chambre était vide et sa porte restait en permanence ouverte. Chaque fois que Hakuei quittait celle de Toshiya, il s’arrêtait devant la pièce que le garçon avait autrefois occupé et il ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir un douloureux pincement au cœur. Il était tellement de désolé de la manière dont les choses s’étaient passés et pourtant, il ne regrettait pas sa nuit avec Yoshiatsu. Il devait même avoué qu’il avait aimé lui faire l’amour, malheureusement le garçon devait à présent le détester et il avait raison de le faire.

\- Il n’est plus au Japon.

Hakuei sursauta et se retourna pour découvrir son amant appuyé contre le mur du couloir. Le visage de Toshiya était sombre. Il était en colère. Hakuei se retourna complètement vers lui et lui fit face. Le brun effaça la courte distance qui les séparait et se planta devant lui.

\- Yoshi a prit l’avion pour les USA. Tu ne le reverras plus et tu es tout à moi maintenant.

\- Je l’ai toujours été, murmura Hakuei en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts.

Toshiya lui prit la main et la repoussant sans ménagement.

\- Menteur, grogna-t-il avant de rejoindre la salle de bain.

Hakuei le suivit du regard avant de marcher jusqu’à l’escalier pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée et s’en aller. Toshiya avait raison. Il mentait. Il n’avait jamais été à lui et ne le serait jamais vraiment, sauf lorsqu’il hériterait de l’empire familiale. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Hakuei lorsqu’il se retourna pour regarder la fenêtre de ce qui avait été la chambre de Yoshi. Son sourire se teinta de tristesse et il s’en alla.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Cinq ans plus tard _

 

Toshiya était de mauvaise humeur. Il n’avait pas aimé que son père lui ordonne d’emmener Hakuei avec lui pour accueillir cet associé venu de Los Angeles. Il n’aimait pas du tout cette idée et redoutait un peu de comprendre ce qu’emmener son meilleur hôte impliquait. Hakuei était à lui. Il acceptait de le prêter à leurs clients mais uniquement pour qu’il leur tienne compagnie pas pour qu’il aille plus loin avec eux. De toute façon cela faisait bien longtemps que le roux ne faisait plus ce genre de chose. Toshiya le lui avait interdit. Il était à lui et à personne d’autre.

Le roux dévisagea longuement son amant à la lueur des réverbères devant lesquels la limousine passait. Après avoir hésité, il alla chercher sa main. Le brun se crispa et ne voulut pas le regarder. Hakuei poussa un léger soupir avant de se rapprocher de lui et de se pencher vers son oreille pour lui murmurer quelques mots tendres qui arrachèrent malgré tout un sourire à son cadet.

\- Je préfère quand tu souris. Tu es si beau.

Le roux déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres avant de lui en réclamer un autre. Toshiya l’embrassa d’abord tendrement puis avec plus de force.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu couches avec lui. Tu m’entends ?

Hakuei se contenta de sourire tristement. Ce n’était pas lui qui décidait, ni même Toshiya et son amant le savait. Le brun poussa un profond soupir rempli d’agacement alors que son compagnon s’asseyait correctement à ses côtés.

\- Qu’est-ce que mon père t’a demandé de faire exactement ? Demanda le brun sans le regarder.

\- Il ne t’a rien dit ?

\- Il m’a demandé de t’emmener avec moi et m’a dit que tu saurais quoi faire.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du roux. Toshiya le savait, il n’avait pas besoin de le regarder. Il connaissait par cœur son amant, tout comme il savait pertinemment ce qui allait se passer.

\- Mens-moi, déclara froidement le plus jeune.

\- Comme avec mes clients ?

\- Oui.

Hakuei acquiesça et passa ses bras autour de son amant pour le serrer tendrement contre lui. Il déposa un doux baiser contre sa tempe avant de lui murmurer doucement :

\- Ne t’en fais pas. Je vais juste faire ce que je fais au club. Lui tenir compagnie et être à ses petits soins. Je suis un hôte par une prostituée. Je ne vends pas de sexe, juste de la compagnie.

\- Tu ne baiseras pas avec lui ?

\- Non.

\- Même s’il te le demande ou qu’il te paie ?

\- Ne t’en fais pas, Toshiya. Je ne te tromperais pas.

Le brun acquiesça et tenta de se raccrocher à ces tendres mensonges. Hakuei glissa son index sous son menton afin de l’obliger à tourner son visage vers lui. Là, il l’embrassa tendrement, approfondissant petit à petit leur baiser.

\- Je t’aime tellement, murmura Toshiya.

\- Je sais, répondit son amant en pressant son front contre le sien.

Les deux hommes fermèrent les yeux et partagèrent le même air sans chercher à s’embrasser. Toshiya n’était pas d’humeur et Hakuei ne voulait pas insister, le faire serait rendre les choses plus difficile pour son amant.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard la voiture s’arrêta à l’aéroport international de Narita et Toshiya en sortit le premier. Il tendit la main à son compagnon et l’aida à en sortir à son tour.

\- Tu es très beau comme ça, déclara le roux en réajustant sa cravate.

Toshiya lui adressa un pâle sourire avant de glisser une main derrière sa nuque pour lui donner un langoureux baiser sans se soucier des gens autour d’eux. Hakuei était à lui et il se fichait de ce que les autres pouvaient penser.

\- N’oublie pas que tu es à moi.

Son amant acquiesça.

\- Et que je t’aime Hakuei.

\- Je sais.

Le roux l’embrassa du bout des lèvres avant qu’ils ne se détachent l’un de l’autre pour aller accueillir cet important associé à qui le brun allait devoir céder son compagnon.

Toshiya ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait l’homme qu’ils étaient venus chercher et il s’en fichait. Il n’avait pas voulu voir de photo de lui et c’est Hakuei qui fut chargé de le repérer dans la foule.

\- Le voilà ! S’exclama l’hôte.

Toshiya tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée et son visage s’assombrit quand il posa les yeux sur le trentenaire qui marchait vers eux. Il était japonais et bel homme, sans doute un peu trop à son goût. Lorsqu’il arriva à leur hauteur, Hakuei fit les présentations et Toshiya fut surpris de constater que son amant et cet homme venu de Los Angeles  se connaissaient déjà. Au point qu’il se sentit envahi par la jalousie et dut faire des efforts considérables pour se montrer aimable et dissimuler son hostilité à Atsushi Sakurai.

Alors que Hakuei lui prenait sa valise des mains, Toshiya se contenta de le guider vers la voiture qui les attendait dehors. Il était trop tard pour parler affaire et Sakurai devait très certainement avoir envie de regagner son hôtel pour s’y reposer. Rien qu’en y pensant, Toshiya sentit un nœud se former dans son estomac. Il savait que son amant allait l’y accompagner et qu’il y resterait toute la nuit. D’ailleurs même si le roux lui avait assuré qu’il ne coucherait pas avec cet homme, Toshiya savait que c’était faux. Hakuei ne faisait pas ce qu’il voulait mais ce que le chef de famille exigeait de lui et Toshiya n’y pouvait rien.

Lorsque la voiture s’arrêta devant l’hôtel de Sakurai, Toshiya le salua poliment avant de poser un regard insistant sur le roux. Aucune émotion ne se dégageait du visage de l’hôte. Ce dernier tachait tant bien que mal de paraitre indifférent dans l’espoir que son amant et patron accepte mieux les choses même s’il savait que c’était lui demander l’impossible.

 

Hakuei suivit Sakurai jusqu’à sa suite. Cette nuit mais également jusqu’à son départ, il lui tiendrait compagnie et serait à son service, répondant à tous ses besoins sans la moindre exception. Le roux avait reçut des consignes plus qu’explicites du père de Toshiya et comptait bien les respecter en dépit de ce qu’il avait promis à son amant. De toute façon Toshiya lui avait demandé de lui mentir et c’était ce que Hakuei avait fait.

\- Je vous sers quelque chose à boire Sakurai-san ? Demanda le plus jeune après avoir déposer sa valise dans sa chambre.

\- Non, pas tout de suite mais peut-être pourrais-tu aller me préparer un bain, répondit le brun en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille.

\- Mais certainement.

Hakuei s’excusa poliment puis passa dans la salle de bain pour y faire couler de l’eau chaude. Il versa dans la baignoire qui se remplissait peu à peu, du savon ainsi que des huiles parfumées. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakurai entra dans la salle d’eau. Il avait retiré sa veste, sa cravate ainsi que ses chaussures.

\- Laissez-moi vous aider, rétorqua le roux en se redressant pour défaire les boutons de sa chemise.

L’homme d’affaire se laissa déshabiller avant d’entrer dans l’eau chaude et parfumée. Il tendit ensuite la main vers celle de son cadet pour la lui prendre. Il y déposa un baiser puis lui demanda :

\- Tu me rejoins ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit l’hôte en commençant à se déshabiller sous le regard avide du brun. Lorsqu’il fut entièrement nu, son aîné lui tendit à nouveau la main et l’aida à entrer dans l’eau chaude et parfumée dans laquelle ils commencèrent à s’étreindre d’abord chastement puis avec plus d’audace, mêlant avec plus de force leurs salives et commençant à pousser soupirs, gémissements et grognements.

 

*

 

Kaoru remplit le verre de son patron qui releva à peine les yeux vers lui. Toshiya était d’une humeur massacrante cette nuit et le jeune homme aux cheveux mauves se doutait un peu du pourquoi. Après tout Hakuei ne travaillait pas aujourd’hui et avait même été libéré de ses activités au club pour les prochains jours. Et puisqu’il n’était pas avec Toshiya, c’est qu’il était avec un autre homme...

\- Vous devriez peut-être rentrer vous reposer chez vous patron, rétorqua le barman. Après tout, le club est calme ce soir…

Un petit rictus se forma sur les lèvres du brun qui termina son verre avant de lui faire signe de le resservir. Kaoru acquiesça. Ici c’était Toshiya qui commandait. Lui il n’était qu’un modeste employé.

\- Pourquoi t’a jamais voulu être hôte Kaoru ? Demanda finalement son patron avant d’allumer une cigarette. Tu as le physique pour et tu pourrais gagner beaucoup d’argent.

\- J’aime ma liberté et ça, l’argent ne peut pas l’acheter.

Son patron acquiesça. Kaoru avait raison. Les hôtes n’étaient pas des hommes libres. La plupart d’entre eux rentraient dans une spirale sans fin une fois qu’ils avaient goûté au luxe de ce métier et en sortir semblait presque impossible. Pour ce qui était de Hakuei, c’était différent. Il n’était pas un simple hôte. Il était la propriété de la famille. Le roux vivait bien sa condition. Il n’était pas à plaindre. C’était plutôt Toshiya qui ne supportait parfois pas cette réalité, un peu comme cette nuit où il savait que son amant allait se faire baiser par un autre.

\- Et l’amour ? Tu crois que ça peut s’acheter Kaoru ?

Le barman le fixa un instant. Toshiya semblait si triste cette nuit et il craignait un peu qu’il ne finisse par faire une bêtise.

\- L’amour non plus ça ne s’achète pas, répondit finalement l’employé.

\- C’est vrai. C’est comme cet endroit. Ici on vend du mensonge pas de l’amour. Je fais commerce du mensonge et je me fais moi-même avoir à mon propre jeu.

Toshiya poussa un petit gloussement et alors qu’il s’apprêtait à porter son verre à ses lèvres, Kaoru posa sa main sur le verre.

\- Rentrez chez vous patron. Dormir vous fera du bien.

Le brun grommela quelques mots avant de se lever péniblement. Il avait trop bu mais pas suffisamment pour oublier que l’homme qui l’aimait était en train d’ouvrir les cuisses pour un autre. Cette idée ne le rendait pas seulement malade, elle lui donnait de dangereuses pensées…

 

*

 

On tambourina contre la porte. Hakuei s’excusa puis se leva et enfila une robe de chambre avant d’aller ouvrir. Le roux n’avait pas la moindre idée de qui pouvait bien s’amuser à les déranger si tard mais il comptait bien l’envoyer voir ailleurs. 

C’est avec humeur que l’hôte ouvrit la porte de la suite de Sakurai et lorsque son regard se posa sur Toshiya, son visage se décomposa en même temps qu’il sentait son estomac se nouer douloureusement.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu fiches là ?

\- Je suis venu te chercher, grogna Toshiya qui tentait de garder son sang froid alors que son amant se trouvait à moitié nu devant lui.

\- Mais tu es complètement fou, rétorqua Hakuei en sortant dans le couloir tout en refermant légèrement la porte sur lui pour ne pas attirer l’attention de Sakurai. Fiche le camp. Tu m’empêches de travailler.

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres du brun qui attrapa l’une des longues mèches de son amant pour la sentir.

\- Tu as pris un bain ? Avec lui ?

Hakuei ne répondit pas mais son regard le faisait à sa place. Toshiya ferma douloureusement les yeux tout en crispant ses doigts sur les cheveux roux de son amant.

\- Il t’a déjà baisé ? Ou bien je vais ai dérangé avant ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Si ça me regarde ! Tu es à moi, tu m’entends ?

\- Non, je suis à ton père.

Le visage de Toshiya se brisa. Hakuei en était désolé mais c’était la vérité.

\- Viens avec moi s’il te plait…

\- Et après Toshiya ? Ton père va nous tuer.

\- On partira.

\- On partira ? Où ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas !

\- Non tu sais. On ne peut pas partir et même si je le voulais je ne le ferais pas.

\- Pourquoi !

\- Tu le sais très bien. Ton père paie les frais médicaux du mien. Si je m’en vais, qui paiera le traitement de mon père ? Mon salaire d’hôte ne suffirait pas à payer un mois de traitement. Et de toute façon si je m’en vais, je peux faire une croix dessus. Et alors que deviendra ma mère ? Mon frère ? Ma sœur ? Ils entrent à peine à l’université et de bonnes études, ça coûte cher.

\- Alors tu te sacrifies pour les autres ?

\- Ma vie est bien meilleure grâce à ton père. Je lui dois tout.

\- Il t’a sauté aussi ? Je veux dire mon père… Il te sautait aussi ?

\- Toshiya, rentre chez toi.

\- Évidemment, rétorqua le brun en poussant un rire nerveux. Avec combien d’homme de ma famille tu as baisé ? Je suis le numéro combien ? Lequel de mes frères n’est pas encore passé dans ton lit ?

\- Va-t-en Toshiya, rétorqua Hakuei d’un air sombre.

\- Pas sans toi.

Le roux poussa un profond soupir avant de se prendre le visage entre ses mains. Il était inutile d’essayer de le raisonner. Toshiya avait bien trop bu et pourtant il lui faudrait comprendre qu’il ne pouvait pas rentrer à la maison avec lui. Après avoir poussé un profond soupir, l’hôte encadra le visage de son bien-aimé avec ses mains et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui murmurer :

\- Rentre à la maison, nous en parlerons calmement quand tout sera fini.

\- Si tu ne rentres pas immédiatement à la maison avec moi, tout sera fini pour de bon, rétorqua Toshiya en lui attrapant vivement les mains.

Le visage de Hakuei s’assombrit mais avant qu’il ne puisse lui répondre quoi que ce soit, une voix derrière lui l’interpela.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Sakurai en ouvrant la porte de sa suite.

Toshiya lui adressa un regard noir que son ainé ne comprit pas immédiatement.

\- Non tout va bien, répondit Hakuei en esquissant un petit sourire embarrassé. Toshiya était passé me rappeler vos différents engagements pour les jours à venir et s’assurer que tout allait bien.

Sakurai acquiesça bien qu’il n’était pas vraiment convaincu par cette explication. Les deux bruns se fixèrent un instant avant que le plus jeune ne déclare :

\- En réalité, il y a eu une petite erreur.

\- Vraiment ? Fit l’homme venant de Los Angeles sous le regard inquiet de Hakuei qui redoutait que son patron ne fasse une bêtise.

\- Hakuei doit rentrer avec moi.

Sakurai se contenta d’esquisser un petit sourire moqueur avant de lui répondre :

\- Alors ton père avait raison, tu t’es amouraché de ton hôte numéro 1. Toshiya mon garçon, rentre chez toi et oublions ce petit malentendu avant que tu ne le regrettes. Ne t’en fais pas, Hakuei se fera pardonner à ta place pour ton impertinence et sois certain que je serais très doux avec lui.

Le sang de Toshiya ne fit qu’un tour et sans que personne ne puisse l’en empêcher, son poing s’écrasa contre le visage de son ainé.

\- Mon dieu Toshiya ! S’écria Hakuei.

\- Maintenant tu viens avec moi, grogna son amant en lui empoignant le bras.

Sous le choc, Hakuei le suivit avant de réaliser ce qui risquait de se passer s’il ne faisait rien pour rattraper la maladresse de son patron.

\- Toshiya non ! S’exclama Hakuei le repoussant alors qu’ils arrivaient devant l’ascenseur. Je ne pars pas avec toi.

Le brun lui adressa un regard rempli de confusion et le roux ajouta :

\- Je vais aller réparer tes bêtises et pries pour que ton père ne l’apprenne jamais.

\- J’n’en ai rien à foutre, grommela-t-il.

\- Tu as tort. N’oublie pas qu’il pourrait te déshériter.

\- Qu’il le fasse je m’en fous !

Hakuei se mordit douloureusement la lèvre inférieure et se retint de lui donner une gifle pourtant méritée.

\- Mais tu ne te rends pas compte des conséquences de ce que tu viens de faire ? Tout ce que tu as, c’est à ton père que tu le dois. Si tu te fâche avec lui, il te reprendra tout.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors je compte si peu pour toi ?

\- Mais je fais justement ça pour toi ! Hurla le brun.

\- Et bien bravo car maintenant il y a peu de chance pour que nous puissions continuer à nous voir, répondit le roux d’une voix tremblante. Après ce que tu viens de faire, ton père ne te fera plus confiance et risque de te remplacer. Et s’il fait ça, tu sais ce qui va se passer ? On ne pourra plus se voir. Alors rentre chez toi, je vais essayer de sauver les meubles et espère que Sakurai ne t’en tienne pas trop rigueur.

Hakuei lui tourna les talons pour regagna la suite de son client et Toshiya le suivit du regard tout en ayant l’horrible sentiment de l’avoir perdu. Il aurait aimé lui courir après, le retenir et l’obliger à venir avec lui mais c’était inutile. Il était trop tard maintenant…

 

*

 

La fête battait son plein. L’ensemble des employées avaient été réuni dans le club principal géré par Toshiya pour quelques heures encore. Tous y fêtaient la nouvelle promotion de leur patron qui allait bientôt les quitter pour de nouveaux horizons, sans savoir qu’il s’agissait en réalité d’une punition.

Plusieurs semaines s’étaient écoulées depuis l’incident avec Atsushi Sakurai et les sanctions n’avaient pas tardé à tomber. Toshiya avait eu beau protester, son père était resté de marbre et pour le punir de son insolence il avait alourdie sa sanction. Au lieu de quitter la capitale, Toshiya allait quitter le pays…

Le regard de Toshiya croisa celui de son bien-aimé qui ne répondit pas à son sourire. Celui du brun s’effaça alors que son estomac se nouait douloureusement. Bientôt, tout serait terminé comme l’avait prédit l’hôte quelques semaines plus tôt.  

Hakuei, assis au bar le regardait sans sourire. Toshiya allait bientôt prendre l’avion pour la Thaïlande où son père l’envoyait pour y développer les activités de leur famille. Officiellement, il s’agissait d’une promotion et d’une lourde responsabilité. Officieusement, il s’agit d’une punition et elle était terrible pour le brun qui savait qu’il ne reverrait plus jamais son amant.

\- Et qu’est-ce qu’on va devenir maintenant ? Demanda Kaoru en s’accoudant au comptoir près de son ami.

\- On attend que le bigboss nomme quelqu’un d’autre à la place de Toshiya, répondit le roux.

\- Tu as une idée de qui ça sera ?

\- Aucune. Soit il nommera un autre de ses fils, soit un membre de la famille ou bien un homme de confiance. Qui sait ?

\- Et toi ? Tu tiens le coup ?

Hakuei adressa un regard surpris au jeune homme aux cheveux mauves qui baissa les yeux avant de lui dire :

\- Tu étais proche de lui…

\- Oui, proche de lui, répéta Hakuei en esquissant un petit sourire.

Kaoru avait une jolie façon de présenter les choses et son ami le remerciait silencieusement de prendre tant de gants avec lui.

\- Tu l’accompagnes à l’aéroport ? Demanda timidement le barman.

\- Non.

Kaoru acquiesça avant de se détacher du comptoir pour vaquer à ses occupations lorsqu’il vit Toshiya s’approcher d’eux. Le jeune homme aux cheveux mauves savaient qu’ils avaient des choses à se dire et ne voulait ni tenir la chandelle, ni les gêner.

\- Je peux te parler ? Demanda Toshiya en se plantant devant lui.

Hakuei acquiesça et les deux hommes passèrent dans ce qui avait été son bureau lorsqu’il était de passage au club. Dès que l’hôte referma la porte sur eux, Toshiya se jeta sur lui pour lui donner un langoureux baiser, sans doute le dernier de leur histoire d’amour.

\- Toshiya non, gémit le roux entre deux baisers.

\- Ne refuse pas mon baiser d’adieu s’il te plait.

Le roux acquiesça et referma ses bras sur lui tout en prenant le contrôle du baiser.

\- Je t’aime, murmura le brun.

\- Tu cesseras de m’aimer à l’instant où tu quitteras le sol japonais. Peut-être même en quittant ce club, répondit l’autre en esquissant un triste sourire.

\- Non.

\- Si parce que nous ne nous reverrons plus jamais.

\- Père pourrait lever sa punition.

\- Il ne le fera pas et même s’il le faisait il s’arrangera pour nous séparer.

\- Et toi ? Est-ce que tu m’aimais au moins ?

Le brun s’écarta légèrement de lui et ancra son regard dans le sien. Hakuei lui caressa doucement le visage tout en lui souriant légèrement.

\- Je suis un hôte, nous sommes dans un club. Les mots sont traitres, murmura le roux en crispant sa main droite sur la chemise de son ancien amant au niveau de son cœur. Mais toi tu la connais la vérité, n’est-ce pas Toshiya ?

Le brun acquiesça tout en prenant une profonde inspiration pour s’empêcher de pleurer. Il captura une dernière fois les lèvres de cet homme qu’il avait aimé avec tellement de force puis quitta son ancien bureau mais également le club. Dehors une voiture l’attendait pour l’emmener à l’aéroport et Toshiya y monta après avoir jeté un dernier regard à son ancienne vie.

Durant tout le trajet, le visage du brun resta fermé. Son cœur était brisé et pourtant, dès le début de sa relation avec l’hôte, il avait su que leur amour était impossible. Une fois à destination, Toshiya descendit de voiture, remercia son chauffeur puis se dirigea vers son terminal. Alors qu’il balayait du regard la vaste salle d’attente, ses yeux se posèrent sur un jeune homme à peine plus âgé que lui. Plus que son large sourire chaleureux, c’était la couleur rouge de ses cheveux qui attira son attention. Le rouquin marcha d’ailleurs dans sa direction et s’inclina respectueusement devant lui en déclarant :

\- Permettez-moi de me présenter. Je suis Die, votre nouvel assistant. Je suis chargé par votre père de vous aider dans la lourde tache qu’il vous a confiée.

Toshiya dévisagea longuement l’homme qui lui faisait face avant qu’un léger sourire n’éclaire son visage.

 

*

 

Les rumeurs sur le successeur de Toshiya allaient bon train et toujours aucun nom n’était officiellement sorti. Tout ce qu’on savait, c’était qu’il était très jeune et qu’il arrivait des États-Unis.

\- Deux semaines depuis que Toshiya est parti, déclara Kaoru en allumant une cigarette. Et je trouve qu’on s’en sort plutôt bien.

\- C’est vrai, murmura Hakuei en esquissant un sourire teinté de tristesse.

Son ami le remarqua immédiatement et retint un juron. Décidément, il pouvait être si maladroit parfois ! Hakuei parvenait si bien à masquer ses émotions que Kaoru en oubliait parfois que le départ de Toshiya lui avait brisé le cœur…

\- Il parait que le nouveau patron arrive aujourd’hui, reprit Kaoru après s’être raclé la gorge.

\- Il était sensé arrivé hier alors…

\- Alors on verra quand il sera là j’imagine. C’est bête quand même de ne pas savoir. On ne pourra pas lui organiser une petite fête de bienvenue.

\- Peut-être qu’il cherche justement à éviter ça.

\- Qui sait...

Kaoru poussa un profond soupir avant de se détacher du comptoir. Il devait vérifier son stock d’alcool avant l’ouverture du club. Hakuei de son côté partit inspecter une dernière fois la salle avant l’arrivée des autres hôtes. Les deux hommes étaient occupés chacun de leur côté lorsque la porte principale s’ouvrit. Habituellement les employés ne l’empruntaient lorsqu’ils arrivaient. Seuls les managers le faisaient ou les membres haut placé de l’organisation.

Hakuei et Kaoru tournèrent la tête vers les deux hommes qui étaient entrés sans crier gare. L’un d’eux était un colosse qui devait très certainement être le garde du corps du jeune homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Hakuei et Kaoru s’échangèrent un regard inquiet et surpris tout en gardant le silence. Est-ce que c’était leur nouveau patron qui venait de faire irruption au club ? Sans doute et heureusement pour eux que tout était à sa place.

Un petit gloussement attira l’attention de Hakuei dont le visage se marqua de surprise lorsqu’il posa les yeux sur le garçon qui se tenait près du géant.

\- Yoshi, balbutia le roux.

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme brun qui marcha vers celui qui lui avait volé sa première fois. Yoshiatsu le regarda de haut en bas. Hakuei était aussi beau que dans ses souvenirs. Le roux de son côté peinait à le reconnaitre. Un peu plus de cinq ans s’étaient écoulés depuis ce qui s’étaient passés entre eux et il n’aurait jamais cru le revoir un jour.

\- Hakuei…, je suis content de te revoir, déclara le plus jeune.

\- Moi aussi, répondit son ainé en lui adressant un sourire sincère.

Le rictus de Yoshiastu s’étira un peu plus alors qu’il glissait ses doigts dans les cheveux couleurs cuivre de son vis-à-vis. Ils étaient doux et bien plus longs qu’autrefois. Hakuei devait en prendre soin.

\- Quand j’ai appris pour Toshiya, je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin de réconfort. Alors je suis revenu.

Yoshi crispa ses doigts dans ses cheveux avant de les tirer pour l’obliger à se rapprocher de lui. Il plongea ensuite son visage dans le creux du cou de son ainé pour en respirer le parfum.

\- Tu vas voir Hakuei, murmura-t-il contre son oreille. Toi et moi allons bien nous amuser tout les deux.

Kaoru qui se trouvait de l’autre côté du comptoir déglutit malgré lui. Il n’entendait pas ce que les deux hommes se disaient mais Hakuei lui avait confié un jour ce que Toshiya l’avait obligé à faire à ce garçon. Et c’est avec inquiétude qu’il les vit se diriger vers le bureau de direction déserté depuis longtemps par Toshiya.

 

La porte se referma sur les deux hommes et Yoshiastu alla s’appuyer contre le bureau tout en observant ce qui avait souvent servit de pièce de travail à son frère ainé. Maintenant, ce bureau était à lui mais pas seulement…

\- Sers-moi un verre, ordonna le nouveau patron.

Hakuei acquiesça et alla lui servir un whisky glace. Yoshi prit le verre qu’il lui tendait et le porta immédiatement à ses lèvres.

\- Beaucoup de chose vont changer maintenant.

Le roux acquiesça. C’était normal. Nouveau patron, nouvelles règles. Il lui faudrait également s’habituer au retour de Yoshi…

\- Tu vas commencer par libérer ton appartement, déclara le plus jeune en finissant d’un trait son verre.

\- Pardon ? Fit le roux qui n’était pas certain d’avoir bien compris.

\- Tu vas libérer l’appartement que ma famille a mis à ta disposition. Fini les petits privilèges. Père pense que tu as été trop gâté et m’a demandé d’y remédier.

\- Mais…

\- Ta gueule ! S’exclama Yoshi en lui donnant une violente gifle. Quand je parle tu te tais, tu as compris ? Ajouta-t-il en lui attrapant les cheveux.

\- Oui.

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Oui… monsieur, répéta Hakuei d’une voix légèrement tremblante de surprise mais également d’émotion.

\- Bien, fit le jeune homme en le lâchant avant de lui tapoter doucement la joie.     

Il alluma une cigarette et fixa un instant son ainé qui n’osait ni parler, ni bouger. Yoshi avait beaucoup changé et Hakuei ne le reconnaissait absolument pas. Ni lui, ni ce sourire mauvais qui se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu ne viendras plus non plus travailler ici, déclara son patron.

Hakuei se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s’empêcher de lui répondre quoi que ce soit et attendit d’en savoir plus. Le rictus de Yoshiastu se fit plus large et le garçon ajouta :

\- Mais rassure-toi père ne te mets pas à la rue. Tu seras désormais mon assistant. Tu continueras de t’occuper des gros clients ou associés qui viendront à Tokyo de manière ponctuelle mais uniquement lorsque père jugera cela nécessaire. Le reste du temps, tu t’occuperas de moi. Officiellement tu m’aideras à me plonger un peu dans tous ces dossiers.

\- Et officieusement ?

Yoshiastu se rapprocha de lui, collant son corps contre le sien et commença à lui caresser le torse presque tendrement. Sa main remonta lentement vers son visage, frôlant du bout des doigts sa joue meurtrie avant de caresser ses lèvres.

\- Officieusement tu deviens ma propriété. Mon jouet.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur son visage et il l’obligea à se pencher vers lui.

\- Tu vas regretter de ne pas avoir suivi Toshiya, crois-moi, murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

Hakuei ne répondit pas et Yoshiastu le lâcha tout en retenant un petit rire moqueur.

\- Maintenant, montre-moi ta soumission et fais-moi du bien.

Le roux ferma douloureusement les yeux tout en prenant une profonde inspiration par le nez. Au fond de lui, il savait qu’il méritait ce qu’il lui arrivait. Si Yoshi se comportait avec lui de cette manière, c’était à cause de ce qu’il lui avait fait quelques années plus tôt.

Lorsque le plus âgé voulu se pencher vers lui pour l’embrasser, le brun se crispa et le repoussa sans ménagement.

\- Je t’interdis de poser tes lèvres dégueulasses sur moi ! Surtout que je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait avec. Je ne veux pas que tu m’embrasses. Tu m’entends ? Jamais !

Hakuei déglutit tout en acquiesçant. Le nuage de colère qui avait traversé le visage de son jeune patron s’évanouit et Yoshi tendit la main vers lui pour qu’il se rapproche à nouveau.

\- À genoux maintenant, ordonna le plus jeune.

Hakuei lui obéit et sans que son cadet n’ait besoin de le lui demander, il commença à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. Yoshi était déjà excité et Hakuei n’eut pas grand-chose à faire pour qu’il soit complètement en érection. Yoshi coinça sa cigarette entre ses lèvres pour glisser ses doigts dans l’abondante chevelure rousse de son nouveau jouet dont la bouche se refermait sur son éveil. Les va et vient sur son érection furent d’abord doux et tendres, trop sans doute pour le jeune homme qui commença à bouger son bassin tout en lui tenant fermement les cheveux. Sans se soucier de savoir s’il parvenait à respirer ou s’il s’étouffer avec sa verge, Yoshi la lui enfonça plus rapidement et plus profondément dans la gorge notamment lorsqu’il sentit sa fin arriver. Dans un dernier râle de plaisir, le jeune homme brun, tira sur les cheveux de son amant qui avala avec un peu de peine sa semence chaude et amère.

\- Bien, c’est un bon début, déclara Yoshi en lui faisait relever le visage vers lui. Tu vas voir, nous allons bien nous amuser toi et moi, et puis que tu vas très vite comprendre qui commande ici, surtout dans le lit.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Toshiya était parti et Yoshiatsu avait pris sa place. Nouveau patron, nouvelle personnalité, nouvelles exigences. Si la plupart des employés s’en accommodaient tant bien que mal, Hakuei était sans doute celui dont la vie avait été la plus bouleversée. En effet le jeune patron lui avait réservé un traitement à la hauteur de ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux cinq ans plus tôt. D’ailleurs, même s’il lui disait qu’il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, Hakuei savait que cette humiliation l’avait marqué à vie et avait fait de Yoshi ce qu’il était aujourd’hui. C’était sans doute pour cette raison que le roux ne disait rien et qu’il subissait sans se plaindre de sa nouvelle vie.  

 

Hakuei n’avait plus ni appartement, ni réel emploi. Il vivait reclus dans le penthouse de son cadet et n’était pas autorisé à en sortir sans lui. Yoshiatsu avait d’ailleurs installé son bureau dans son appartement afin de pouvoir avoir sous la main son animal de compagnie et c’était ce que Hakuei était devenu. Pour que le roux n’oublie jamais son nouveau statut, Yoshi lui avait même acheté un collier ainsi qu’une laisse avec laquelle il le promenait lorsqu’ils devaient quitter la maison. L’ancien hôte ne disait jamais rien. Il affichait continuellement un sourire serein et ne se plaignait jamais, ni des mauvais traitements de Yoshi ni même de sa nouvelle vie. Et lorsqu’il lui arrivait encore de se tromper ou de déplaire involontairement au brun, il se laisser battre sans jamais chercher à se protéger ou riposter. C’était Yoshi qui commandait et quelque part le roux savait qu’il méritait ce qui lui arrivait.

 

La vie dans les différents clubs autrefois administrés par Toshiya avaient repris son court sans que personne n’ose affronter le patron. Si Hakuei ne disait jamais rien, si tous faisaient semblant de ne rien voir, Kaoru ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux pour la simple raison que le roux était son ami et qu’il était celui qui lui avait tendu la main à l’époque où sa vie partait en vrille.

 

*

 

Kaoru était parti de chez lui à l’âge de seize ans. Il avait claqué la porte du domicile familiale sans adresser le moindre regard à ces gens qui étaient sensé être ses parents qui l’avaient renié pour ce qu’il était, un punk inutile mais aussi et surtout un sale petit pédé qui déshonorait leur famille en trainant leur nom dans la boue. Chaque fois qu’il y pensait, un sourire amer se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Son père était quand même un sacré hypocrite pour le traiter de la sorte, lui qui s’était si souvent invité dans sa chambre pour le caresser en pleine nuit… Finalement, le patriarche l’avait plutôt jeté à la rue parce que le jeune homme s’était rebellé contre ses attouchements.

 

Kaoru avait passé trois jours dans la rue, sans argent et sans savoir quoi faire de sa misérable existence ni même s’il survivrait à l’hiver. Il avait beau décliner les propositions de tous ces vieux pervers qui l’accostaient, au final il savait qu’il craquerait tôt ou tard, soit à cause de la faim, soit à cause de la fatigue. Ce n’était qu’une question de temps et plus il s’écoulait, plus sa volonté s’effritait…

 

Leur rencontre avait eu lieu le matin de son quatrième jour de liberté. Une liberté qui avait un prix bien trop exorbitant pour le jeune homme qui finissait par se demander s’il ne ferait pas mieux de rentrer chez lui tout en sachant que son père pédophile et incestueux finirait par lui demander plus qu’une fellation pour oublier sa rébellion. Kaoru y pensait tout en écoutant distraitement les propositions d’un quadragénaire qui n’avait sans doute qu’une idée en tête, le salir de la pire des façons. Qu’est-ce qui était pire ? Se faire baiser par son père ou bien par ce vieux porc ? Le jeune homme se posait réellement la question alors que la faim et la fatigue commençaient à avoir raison de lui. Et puis, il était arrivé. Il avait posé une main sur son épaule et s’était écrié :

\- Te voilà enfin ! Tu sais que je t’ai cherché partout ?

Le vieux pervers n’avait pas insisté et s’était éloigné d’eux sans demander son reste, visiblement incapable de rivaliser avec ce beau jeune homme. Kaoru ne se souvenait pas vraiment de ce qui s’était passé ensuite. Il ne souvenait simplement du sourire du roux qui à l’époque était plutôt blond et puis plus rien. Il s’était sans doute écroulé de fatigue et de faim dans ses bras.

 

*

 

Kaoru observait le petit manège qui se déroulait dans la sale principale du club. Hakuei se tenait derrière Yoshiatsu qui discutait avec le manager. Un léger sourire était dessiné sur les lèvres du roux qui comme à son habitude était impeccable. Aucun faux pli, maquillage et chevelure parfaite… Il n’y avait finalement que cette laisse qui jurait avec le reste et Yoshiatsu semblait prendre un malin plaisir à exposer aux yeux de tous son trophée.

 

Le jeune homme aux cheveux mauves ferma douloureusement les yeux et tenta de se concentrer sur ses comptes. Il était en colère mais il se retenait par égare pour son ami. Et pourtant, dieu seul savait à quel point Yoshi aurait mérité une correction pour la manière dont il traitait l’ancien hôte. Hakuei avait peut-être commis des erreurs mais il ne méritait pas une telle punition. Après tout, il était son sauveur et Kaoru lui devait tellement ! Hakuei ne lui avait pas seulement offert un toit, il l’avait aidé à trouver ce travail. Il était finalement plus qu’un ami, il était comme un frère et le voir dépérir de cette façon donnait au barman de douloureux pincement au cœur. 

 

Yoshi s’approcha du comptoir et Kaoru sentit son estomac se nouer un peu plus douloureusement. Il devait sans cesse se répéter que mettre un coup de poing en pleine figure de ce sale mioche n’aiderait pas son ami et pourtant, il était persuadé que cela lui ferait au moins du bien.

\- Kaoru, commença son jeune patron en lui adressant son plus beau sourire. Je te laisse mon chien un moment. Il faut que je règle certaine chose dans le bureau de direction.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux mauves releva lentement les yeux de son livre de compte et les posa sur son patron qui lui tendait la laisse de Hakuei. Le visage de ce dernier semblait serein comme s’il était totalement imperméable à toutes ces humiliations.

\- Kaoru, je te parle, fit froidement le brun.

Hakuei adressa un regard suppliant à son ami comme pour lui faire comprendre de ne surtout pas contrarier leur patron. Le barman se fit violence pour ne pas l’envoyer balader et lui adressa même son sourire le plus hypocrite lorsqu’il prit laisse en acquiesçant. Satisfait, Yoshi tourna les talons et alla s’enfermer dans le bureau avec le manager qui devait lui faire signer un certain nombre de document.

\- Hakuei…, murmura Kaoru d’une voix étranglée alors que sa main se resserrer sur la laisse et que ses yeux devenaient humides.

Le roux referma ses mains sur la sienne et la serra doucement tout en lui souriant tendrement.

\- Tout ira bien Kaoru, répondit l’ancien hôte.

\- Non.

\- Mais si tu verras.

\- Je… je vais trouver le numéro de Toshiya et…

\- Et tu ne feras rien, coupa Hakuei en lui adressant un regard lourd de reproche. Toshiya ne peut rien faire et il n’y a de toute façon rien à faire. Je lui ai causé suffisamment d’ennuie comme ça. Ne le mêle pas à ça.

\- Alors je fais quoi ?

\- Ton boulot.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je vais bien mon ami. Ne t’en fais pas, répondit-il en lui adressant son plus beau sourire.

\- Putain Hakuei ! Depuis le temps, je connais tes mensonges par cœur. Tu peux mentir à la terre entière mais pas à moi.

Le roux se contenta d’acquiescer. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Depuis qu’il travaillait ici, Kaoru l’avait vu évoluer dans l’univers des hôtes, il l’avait vu si souvent mentir aux clients ou bien jouer la comédie qu’il était désormais impossible de le duper. Hakuei le savait, aussi ne chercha-t-il pas à lui mentir davantage.

\- Merci pour tout Kaoru et surtout merci d’être encore mon ami.

Le barman voulut lui répondre mais Yoshi quitta le bureau de direction et appela à lui son animal de compagnie. Hakuei s’inclina respectueusement devant son ami puis rejoignit son maitre. Yoshi regarda à peine le barman. Kaoru n’était qu’un employé parmi d’autres cependant lorsqu’ils furent dans la voiture, le jeune homme brun tira fermement sur la laisse de son chien qui retint un petit gémissement de douleur en sentant le collier l’étrangler. Yoshiatsu l’obligea à se rapprocher de lui jusqu’à ce que leurs visages soient si proches que leurs souffles pouvaient se mêler. Ils auraient pu s’embrasser mais ils ne faisaient pas ce genre de chose. Yoshi avait horreur que Hakuei pose ses mains ou ses lèvres sur lui. Il le trouvait sale, répugnant et détestable…

\- Vous avez parlé de quoi ? Demanda froidement le brun.

\- De rien.

Yoshi retint un petit rire méprisant avant de l’attraper par les cheveux en s’écriant :

\- Ne me mens pas !

\- Je ne te mens pas… Je… nous avons juste échangé des banalités.

Son patron n’en était pas vraiment convaincu cependant il consentit à y croire. Lentement, Yoshi relâcha la pression sur ses cheveux avant de glisser ses doigts derrière sa nuque pour l’inciter à venir s’occuper de son entrejambe. Hakuei l’avait mis de mauvaise humeur mais paradoxalement, ça l’avait également excité et il ne pouvait raisonnablement pas se présenter dans cet état à son prochain rendez-vous.

\- Dépêche toi, je n’ai pas toute la journée.

Impatient, le jeune homme appuya un peu plus sur la tête de son ainé pour l’obliger à avaler plus profondément sa verge tendue, sans se soucier de savoir s’il s’étouffait avec ou pas. Seul son plaisir égoïste comptait. De toute façon Hakuei n’avait d’autre but que de le satisfaire. Il était sa chose, sa créature et il pouvait faire ce qu’il voulait de lui.

 

La voiture s’arrêta une dizaine de minute plus tard et Yoshiatsu en sortit. Il avait pris le temps de se rhabiller correctement après avoir terminé sa petite affaire. Quant à son chien qui était à présent décoiffé, il n’aurait qu’à attendre son retour dans la voiture, comme n’importe quel autre cabot. Après tout, les chiens ne sont généralement pas autorisés dans les restaurants et après ce qui s’était passé au club, Yoshiatsu n’était pas certain que le sien soit capable de se tenir.

\- Si tu es sage, je te rapporterais peut-être à manger, lança le jeune homme en s’éloignant de sa limousine.

Hakuei le suivit du regard tout en lui adressant ce sourire de façade qui l’accompagnait partout et qui masquait au monde ses sentiments les plus profonds. Même lorsqu’il se retrouva seul dans la voiture et que Yoshi n’était plus dans les parages, il ne le perdit pas. Un masque se devait d’être porté en toute circonstance. Le retirer, c’était prendre le risque de ne jamais pouvoir le remettre.

 

*

 

L’histoire était triste, comme toutes celles qu’il avait l’habitude d’écrire. Kyo ne savait pas faire autrement. Chaque fois qu’il prenait sa plume, chaque fois qu’il couchait les mots sur le papier, sa prose se teintait de mélancolie et même lorsqu’il décidait d’une fin heureuse, elle ne l’était jamais complètement.

Le jeune homme tendit son manuscrit à son vis-à-vis. C’était la dernière version de ce roman aux allures de biographie qui l’avait tenu tellement à cœur. L’homme qui lui faisait face parcourut rapidement les premières pages qu’il connaissait déjà par cœur, passant directement à la fin de cette histoire qui était aussi la sienne.

Le petit blond attendit avec patience que le véritable propriétaire de cette histoire qu’il s’était contenté d’écrire, lui donne son verdict. Il porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres tout en fixant cet homme qui le temps d’un manuscrit était devenu le héros d’une de ses histoires. Quoique pour Kyo, cette histoire n’était pas l’une des siennes.

\- Que leur arrive-t-ils ensuite ?

Kyo baissa les yeux sur le manuscrit que l’homme avait refermé. Lorsqu’il l’avait questionné, le petit blond avait pu entendre sa voix trembler légèrement d’émotion.

\- Vous ne me l’avez pas dit, répondit l’écrivain. Qu’arrive-t-il donc à ce jeune couple ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Vous n’avez donc pas imaginé la fin de votre histoire ?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun qui fixa le manuscrit sous le regard attentif du petit blond.

\- Je ne suis pas écrivain. Je vous ai juste raconté une histoire et…

\- Je l’ai écrite pour vous, maintenant dîtes-moi ce qui arrive à Haku ? Retrouve-t-il l’homme qu’il aime ?

Le brun se pinça les lèvres alors que son visage se crispait sous l’émotion. Cette histoire qu’il lui avait raconté, ce n’était pas une fiction. C’était la sienne. L’histoire de sa vie. C’était la romance qu’il avait vécu il y a si longtemps avec un beau jeune homme qui ressemblait étrangement à Haku, l’un des héros de cette fiction.

\- Il s’en va, répondit finalement l’homme aux cheveux bruns.

\- Il s’en va ?

\- Il va rencontrer le diable et accepte de lui vendre son âme contre de l’argent.

\- Et que fait le héros de notre histoire ? Demanda Kyo.

\- Rien. Il le laisse partir.

Le brun ferma douloureusement les yeux. Cette histoire était la sienne. Kyo le savait. Il l’avait compris dès l’instant où il le lui avait raconté. C’est en connaissance de cause qu’il avait décidé de l’écrire. Il s’était dit que cela aiderait cet homme à tourner la page, à faire le deuil de son amour perdu mais il s’était trompé. La blessure ne s’était jamais refermée malgré les années.

\- Mon histoire est terminée. Que voulez-vous que je fasse avec ? Demanda le petit blond.

\- C’est la votre maintenant.

Le brun interpela le serveur pour lui demander l’addition.

\- Je vais l’envoyer à mon éditeur, déclara Kyo.

\- Faites donc. Vous avez beaucoup de talent.

\- Je pense lui écrire une suite.

Le brun qui s’était levé pour sortir son portefeuille releva lentement les yeux vers lui et le fixa sans rien dire.

\- Croyez-moi mes lecteurs voudront savoir ce que devient Haku et s’il retrouve un jour l’amour de sa vie.

\- Si vous voulez mon avis, il l’oubliera bien vite dans les bras d’un jeune et riche yakuza.

\- Vous voyez, vous avez déjà réfléchit à la suite de votre histoire.

Le brun ne répondit pas mais son regard le fit à sa place. Il paya leurs consommations, serra la main de l’écrivain qui lui tendit son manuscrit.

\- Cet exemplaire est pour vous. Gardez-le.

Le brun hésita puis le pris avec lui, il salua le petit blond et s’en alla. Kyo le suivit du regard, se disant que c’était toujours aussi étrange de rencontrer le héros d’une de ses histoires.

 

Son téléphone portable sonna alors qu’il rassemblait ses affaires. Un sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu’il vit le nom de son tendre amour s’afficher sur l’écran.

\- J’ai pris ma soirée. Est-ce qu’on peut se voir ?

\- Toujours, répondit Kyo. Chez moi ou chez toi ?

\- Chez toi.

\- J’y serais dans une vingtaine de minutes.

\- Merci.

La voix de son chéri s’était étranglée à l’autre bout du fil et Kyo sut qu’il aurait bientôt un nouveau chapitre à écrire.

 

*

 

Kaoru l’attendait en bas de son immeuble. Il avait pourtant la clé de son appartement mais le brun avait préféré l’attendre là. Kyo lui trouvait une petite mine. Il n’aimait pas le voir si soucieux pourtant il ne lui posa pas la moindre question. Il se contenta de presser chastement ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de lui prendre la main pour le guider à l’étage. Les deux hommes gardèrent le silence jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient installés dans le trois pièces de l’écrivain.

\- Je te sers un thé ?

Kaoru acquiesça et Kyo passa dans la cuisine après avoir retiré sa veste. L’homme aux cheveux mauves l’y suivit sans rien dire. Il resta dans l’encadrement de la porte et le regarda préparer du thé. Alors que l’eau était en train de chauffer, Kaoru se décida à s’approcher de lui. Il referma ses bras sur cet homme qu’il aimait tant et nicha son visage dans le creux de son cou. Kyo qui était de dos ferma simplement les yeux, profitant de la chaleur de son petit-ami qui l’enveloppait. Il réalisa alors à quel point il était heureux contrairement aux personnages des histoires qu’il mettait en scène. Il repensa alors à Haku et à cet homme qu’il avait rencontré plus tôt. Ils s’étaient aimés si fort… si longtemps mais la vie les avait séparés… Qu’était devenu Haku ? Seul Kaoru le savait.

\- Tu as une nouvelle histoire à me raconter ? Demanda le blond lorsque son compagnon se détacha de lui.

\- Peut-être un nouvel épisode pour le roman que tu écris.

Kyo acquiesça et commença à les servir. Ils passèrent ensuite dans le salon avec leurs mugs de thé, s’asseyant côte à côte dans le canapé.

\- Raconte-moi, souffla le blond.

Kaoru acquiesça avant de commencer son histoire, celle de sa journée, celle dans laquelle les surnoms remplaçaient les vrais noms, celle qui allait servir à nourrir l’imagination du blond pour la suite des aventures de Haku.

 

\- Tu restes ici cette nuit ?

Kaoru lui fit un oui de la tête avant de poser son mug vite sur la table basse pour se blottir contre son chéri. Il n’avait pas beaucoup travaillé mais sa journée avait été éprouvante. Il détestait avoir à faire au nouveau patron. Yoshiatsu était infecte et voir comment il traitait son ami lui donnait la nausée. Parfois Kaoru se demandait comment il faisait pour se retenir de le déculotter sur la place publique pour lui en mettre une. Une fessée c’était tout ce dont ce sale mioche méritait.

\- Tu ne m’as jamais raconté ce qui est arrivé au personnage de Yoshi, déclara Kyo en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux mauves de son amant. Pourquoi est-il devenu si cruel ?

\- C’est important ? Marmonna Kaoru.

\- Oui, mes lecteurs voudront savoir pourquoi il se montre si cruel. On ne nait pas mauvais Kaoru. On le devient.

\- Mouais…

\- Et que devient Toshimasa ?

\- Ché pas.

\- Il y a des troues dans ton histoire Kaoru ! Se moqua gentiment le blond.

\- C’n’est pas mon histoire, c’est la tienne.

\- Si tu veux. Alors laisse-moi te dire comment je vois les choses.

Le barman releva les yeux et interrogea son amant du regard. Un léger sourire était dessiné sur les lèvres de Kyo. Un sourire énigmatique et remplit de douceur. Qu’est-ce qu’il avait en tête ?

\- L’ami barman de Haku va passer un coup de fil à l’étranger. Ce fameux coup de téléphone qui le démange depuis si longtemps et puis, il va organiser une soirée pour son anniversaire et persuader Haku de s’y rendre.

\- Tu crois ?

\- J’en suis certain.

Une étincelle brilla dans les yeux de Kaoru et Kyo ne résista pas à l’envie de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à rompre le baiser, Kaoru passa une main derrière sa nuque et l’approfondit.

 

*

 

Hakuei savait qu’il commettait une grossière erreur. Si Yoshiatsu apprenait qu’il était sorti sans son autorisation, il risquait de subir ses foudres et les colères du jeune homme étaient terribles, cependant le roux avait décidé de prendre le risque. C’était l’anniversaire de Kaoru et son ami avait insisté pour qu’il passe boire un verre à son appartement. Il avait pris sa soirée et n’avait personne d’autre avec qui le fêter. Hakuei n’avait pas eu le cœur de lui dire non surtout que cela faisait presque dix mois qu’ils n’avaient pas vraiment passé du temps ensemble. Dix mois qu’il avait perdu sa liberté et qu’il était devenu l’animal de compagnie de Yoshi. Un sourire amer se dessina sur les lèvres de l’ancien hôte. Il était tombé bien bas et pourtant, il ne voulait pas se soustraire à sa punition. Il méritait ce qu’il lui arrivait. S’il s’était montré plus fort, s’il avait tenu tête à Toshiya, Yoshiatsu ne serait sans doute pas devenu ce qu’il était aujourd’hui. Hakuei le savait et en assumait toutes les conséquences, se montrant docile comme il l’avait été avec Toshiya auparavant.

           

Yoshiatsu s’était absenté pour 24h. Hakuei savait qu’il serait de retour le lendemain à la première heure. Le roux serait de toute façon rentré bien avant. Il ne comptait pas passer la nuit chez Kaoru. Il allait simplement boire un verre chez son ami, discuter, peut-être manger un morceau de gâteau et rentrer. C’était risqué mais il savait qu’en acceptant cette invitation, Kaoru serait rassuré quant à sa situation. En répondant à son invitation, Hakuei lui signifiait que sa condition n’était pas aussi mauvaise qu’il le pensait… même s’il sortait à l’insu de celui qui était désormais son maitre…

 

Lorsque Hakuei arriva devant l’immeuble de son ami, il ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire. C’était lui qui l’avait aidé à trouver cet appartement et à s’y installer. Kaoru et lui se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps et le roux éprouvait beaucoup de tendresse pour son cadet.

 

Puisque Kaoru vivait au quatrième étage, Hakuei décida de prendre les escaliers. Cela lui permettrait de se dégourdir un peu les jambes, lui qui n’avait plus vraiment l’occasion de faire de l’activité physique. À chaque marche qu’il montait, des souvenirs jaillissaient dans son esprit. Des souvenirs heureux et des moments partagés avec celui qu’il considérait comme son meilleur ami mais aussi comme son frère. Kaoru avait toujours été là pour lui. Il avait été son confident à de nombreuses occasions et même si Hakuei ne lui disait pas tout, Kaoru n’avait bien souvent pas besoin de mot pour le comprendre.

 

Alors qu’il arrivait sur le palier de son ami, Hakuei sentit son estomac se nouer douloureusement. Cette nuit, c’était un peu comme un adieu car il n’était pas certain qu’ils pourraient à nouveau passer du temps ensemble, surtout si Yoshiatsu apprenait sa petite escapade mais le roux ne préférait pas penser à la punition qui risquait de lui tomber dessus. Il voulait se concentrer sur son ami car après tout, c’était un jour important pour lui.

 

Lorsqu’il frappa, personne ne lui répondit mais voyant que la porte était mal fermée, Hakuei se permit d’entrer. Après tout, Kaoru l’attendait et puis cela faisait longtemps qu’ils ne faisaient plus de manière entre eux.

 

Les volets avaient été fermés et il faisait sombre dans l’appartement. Hakuei referma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea un peu à l’aveugle vers le salon. Là, il distingua une silhouette dans la pénombre. Il pensa d’abord à Kaoru mais elle était bien trop grande pour être la sienne et lorsqu’il la reconnut, son estomac se noua douloureusement.

\- Bonsoir mon amour.

Hakuei qui se trouvait près de l’interrupteur, le chercha fébrilement des mains. Son regard était fixé sur l’homme qui marchait à présent vers lui et lorsque la pièce s’éclaira, ce fut Toshiya qu’il trouva devant lui.

\- Toshiya…, balbutia le roux.

Le brun lui adressa un léger sourire avant d’encadrer son visage pour lui donner un langoureux baiser. Le roux n’osa pas y répondre. Tout ça lui semblait tellement absurde ! Qu’est-ce que Toshiya faisait ici ? Pourquoi n’était-il pas à l’étranger ?

\- Viens, murmura son cadet en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

Instinctivement Hakuei la referma sur la sienne et se laissa guider vers la chambre. Toshiya referma derrière eux. C’était pourtant inutile mais confiner l’espace allait aider son amant à se détendre. D’ailleurs, sans un mot les deux hommes se déshabillèrent, redécouvrant le corps de l’autre qu’ils n’avaient pu parcourir depuis si longtemps. Leur temps était compté, aussi n’en perdirent-ils pas en se glissant rapidement sous les draps, Toshiya accueillant son tendre amour entre ses cuisses pour le laisser le prendre comme autrefois. Sans un mot, juste en s’échangeant regards et sourires les deux amants retrouvèrent l’espace d’une nuit, cette complicité qui les avait unis pendant si longtemps. Poussant soupirs et gémissements jusqu’au petit matin.

 

 

\- Viens avec moi.

Hakuei se contenta d’esquisser un léger sourire avant de lui prendre sa cigarette des lèvres. Il n’avait pas besoin de lui répondre. Toshiya connaissait parfaitement sa situation et donc sa réponse. Un soupir traversa les lèvres du brun. Un soupir remplit de lassitude et d’agacement si bien qu’il finit par quitter le lit pour s’habiller.

\- Mon avion part dans deux heures. Il faut que j’y aille.

Hakuei acquiesça et se leva à son tour pour s’habiller, se gardant bien de le regarder pour ne pas rendre cette séparation plus difficile qu’elle ne l’était déjà.

\- Est-ce qu’il te traite bien ?

\- Évidemment, souffla le roux en esquissant un léger sourire.

\- Menteur.

Le sourire de Hakuei s’étira un peu plus. Il était hôte, donc menteur professionnel.

\- Je tuerais cette sale petite vermine.

\- C’est ton frère Toshiya, rétorqua le roux sur un ton de reproche.

\- Et alors ?

\- C’est de notre faute s’il est comme ça, répondit-il d’une voix étranglée.

Toshiya ne répondit pas. Il contourna simplement le lit et vint se planter devant son amant, l’obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- J’aimerais tellement t’emmener avec moi.

\- Je sais.

\- J’aimerais tellement te sauver.

\- Tu ne peux pas et tu n’as pas besoin de le faire. Je n’ai pas besoin d’être sauvé. Je vais bien.

\- Et tu mens toujours aussi bien…

Pour mettre fin à cette querelle, le roux encadra son beau visage pour lui donner un langoureux baiser. Le dernier.

\- Je dois m’en aller.

\- Je reviendrais te chercher un jour. Je te le promets.

Hakuei esquissa un dernier sourire avant de s’en aller. Il était inutile de lui répondre. Toshiya ne faisait pas ce qu’il voulait et lui non plus. Ce n’était pas leur destin d’être ensemble et il devait simplement  l’accepter.

 

*

 

\- Voilà, vous savez tout. Je vous en prie. Je ne fais que suivre les instructions que j’ai reçues. Oui je vous avoue que je tiens beaucoup à lui. Je vous remercie. Au revoir.

Die raccrocha avant de se tourner vers Toshiya qui marchait vers lui. Un faible sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres mais le cœur n’y était pas et Die savait pourquoi. Cependant il ne lui fit aucune remarque qu’en au fait qu’il n’avait pas dormi à l’hôtel la nuit dernière. Tout ça n’avait aucune importance puisqu’ils quittaient le Japon dans quelques minutes, juste le temps d’embarquer dans cet avion qui allait les emmener jusqu’à Los Angeles après une courte escale à Tokyo.

\- Avec qui étais-tu au téléphone ? Demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils ?

\- Un vieil ami, répondit Die en lui adressant un large sourire avant de presser chastement ses lèvres contre celles de son compagnon. On y va ?

Toshiya acquiesça et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l’hôtesse qui les attendait un peu plus loin.

 

*

 

Yoshiatsu crispa sa main sur le combiné du téléphone avant de tourner lentement son regard vers Hakuei qui venait de passer la porte de son bureau. Au regard que le plus jeune le adressa, le roux comprit qu’il avait été mis au courant de sa petite escapade nocturne. Comment ? Qui l’avait trahi ? Il l’ignorait mais il savait par avance que son jeune maître allait lui faire payer cette infidélité…


	5. Chapter 5

Kyo poussa un profond soupir tout en se massant le poignet. Il avait rarement autant dédicacé de livre en si peu de temps. Son dernier roman avait remporté un franc succès. «  _Un parfum de liberté_  » était en bonne voie pour devenir un véritable best-seller. Pourtant, il n’avait aucun mérite. Cette histoire n’était pas la sienne, c’était celle de l’homme qu’il aimait et dont il partageait la vie depuis presque deux ans maintenant. Le petit blond baissa les yeux sur l’exemplaire qui était posé sur la table. Ce livre, il l’avait écrit pour Kaoru. C’était un peu comme leur bébé. Son compagnon lui avait raconté une histoire, il lui avait confié des bribes de son douloureux passé et Kyo en avait fait un roman qui se vendait par millier d’exemplaires chaque jour partout au Japon. Son éditeur lui avait même annoncé qu’il serait traduit en coréen d’ici quelques semaines. «  _Un parfum de liberté_  » était une réussite mais il était à l’image de l’homme qui en était le réel concepteur…

\- Kaoru…

Le blond murmura le prénom de son compagnon tout en caressant la couverture du livre sur laquelle était représentée une bouteille de parfum. Il l’ouvrit et lut la dédicace : «  _Au parfum de l’amour qui rend ma vie si agréable._  »

 

Un tintement de cloche retentit dans la librairie. C’était la porte qui venait de s’ouvrir sur un homme blond d’une vingtaine d’année. Kyo et le libraire lui adressèrent un sourire auquel le jeune homme répondit timidement.

\- La séance de dédicace est terminée ? Demanda-t-il en s’approchant des deux hommes.

Kyo et Yukke s’échangèrent un regard avant que l’écrivain ne déclare :

\- Je suis encore là, alors il n’y a pas de problème.

Un sourire s’éclaira sur le visage du jeune homme blond qui suivit Kyo jusqu’à la table de dédicace. L’écrivain reprit sa place sur sa chaise et prit l’exemplaire du livre que le jeune homme voulait acquérir. Il en sortit un autre de son sac, qu’il avait acheté quelques jours plus tôt et dévoré en une nuit.

\- Vous l’avez donc déjà lu, déclara Kyo.

\- Oui et je l’ai adoré ! Je suis l’un de vos plus grands fans.

Kyo se contenta de sourire à ce compliment avant d’ouvrir les deux livres pour y apposer sa signature mais également y griffonner quelques mots.

\- À quels noms dois-je écrire mes dédicaces ?

Le client lui murmura un nom de famille suivit de deux prénoms. Kyo resserra ses doigts sur son stylo avant de relever lentement les yeux vers son vis-à-vis qui l’interrogea du regard. L’écrivain lui adressa un sourire poli avant de se concentrer sur sa tache.

\- Laissez-moi deviner. Vous, vous devez être Shinya, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Oui et l’autre exemplaire c’est pour mon grand frère.

Kyo acquiesça et commença à rédiger quelques mots pour son lecteur.

\- Vous savez, votre livre m’a vraiment retourné. Ce qui arrive à votre héros est tellement triste !

\- Pourtant, l’histoire se termine bien, répondit Kyo en refermant le premier exemplaire.

\- Je sais, mais c’était quand même triste. Quand on pense que ce genre d’histoire peut vraiment exister !

\- Oui, murmura Kyo d’un air songeur.

Et cette histoire était vraie. Kyo l’avait un peu romancé avec l’accord de son partenaire mais il avait gardé l’essentiel de la vie de Kaoru dans ce récit de vie. Il avait simplement modifié les noms, les lieux mais l’histoire était vraie.

\- La librairie ferme dans moins d’une demi-heure, est-ce que vous accepteriez de rester un peu avec moi et prendre un thé ?

Une étincelle brilla dans le regard du jeune homme qui hocha énergiquement la tête. Pouvoir discuter avec l’un de ses auteurs préférés étaient une chance inespérée ! Et il n’allait certainement pas la manquer. Kyo le pria de s’excuser quelques minutes, le temps de finir de rassembler ses affaires et de préparer du thé dans l’arrière boutique où il retrouva Yukke.

\- Une nouvelle histoire en tête ? Questionna le libraire en esquissant un sourire malicieux.

\- Qui sait ? Répondit Kyo en jetant un regard vers la boutique où Shinya faisait le tour des rayons.

\- Tu me l’as racontera ?

\- Non, tu la liras. Moi j’écris des histoires, je ne les raconte pas.

\- T’es pas drôle.

\- J’ai un livre qui sortira dans quelques temps. Tu n’auras qu’à le lire.

\- Déjà ! Mais comment fais-tu ?

\- Je n’invente pas mes histoires. Je te l’ai pourtant déjà dis. Je ne fais qu’écrire celles qu’on me raconte.

\- Alors tu as rencontré…

\- Oui.

\- Tu aurais pu me le dire ! S’exclama Yukke avant de lui adresser un petite mou boudeuse.

\- Il est ton ami. Il aurait pu te le dire, rétorqua Kyo en passant dans l’autre pièce avec les deux tasses de thé.

Shinya le remercia tout en portant son mug à ses lèvres.

\- Parlez-moi de vous Shinya.

\- Il n’y a rien à dire !

\- Nous avons tous une histoire à raconter.

\- Est-ce que vous vous en servirez pour un de vos romans ?

\- Seulement si vous m’y autorisez.

\- J’en serais ravi ! Ça serait trop d’honneur pour moi !

Kyo esquissa un léger sourire. Cette douceur et cette spontanéité lui plaisait beaucoup même si ces qualités faisaient de Shinya un bien mauvais candidat pour être le héros d’une de ses œuvres. Cependant, son histoire intéressait Kyo. Elle était comme la pièce d’un puzzle manquante d’un immense puzzle qu’il avait commencé il y a deux ans.

\- Parlez-moi de vous. Moi vous me connaissez si vous avez lu les quatrièmes de couverture de mes romans. Mais moi, je ne vous connais pas encore.

\- Vous avez raison. J’ai lu tous vos livres. Alors… heu…. Je m’appelle Shinya, j’ai 26 ans, je viens de finir mon doctorat de littérature et j’enseigne le japonais depuis un an et demi dans un lycée privé.

\- Vous êtes donc un grand lecteur !

\- Et votre nom fait parti des auteurs contemporains que je recommande à mes élèves.

\- Vous me flattez.

Les deux hommes s’échangèrent un sourire complice avant d’aller s’asseoir près de la table de dédicace.

\- Vous avez de la famille Shinya ?

\- Mon dieu oui ! Une grande fratrie !

\- Vous m’avez parlé d’un grand frère tout à l’heure.

\- Lui et moi sommes fâchés depuis quelques années... J’espère que ce cadeau lui plaira.

\- Vous avez gardé contacte ?

\- Même pas, soupira Shinya. Les derniers temps, il était plus froid et distant avec moi.

\- J’espère que les choses s’arrangeront entre vous.

\- Je l’espère aussi.

Un homme à la chevelure mauve passa devant la vitrine et Kyo sut qu’il était temps pour lui d’y aller. Il alla chercher son carnet, en arracha une page sur laquelle il écrivit son adresse mail qu’il tendit à Shinya.

\- Pour que vous puissiez me dire si votre frère a aimé mon livre.

Le jeune homme prit fébrilement le morceau de papier tout en remerciant l’écrivain.

\- Je compte sur vous pour garder le secret de cette adresse.

\- Comptez sur moi ! S’exclama Shinya en la rangeant soigneusement dans son sac.

Les deux hommes s’échangèrent un sourire avant que Kyo ne reporte son attention sur son compagnon qui venait d’entrer dans la librairie. Les deux amants s’embrassèrent du bout des lèvres avant d’y aller. En quittant la boutique, Kyo adressa un dernier sourire à Shinya qui lui fit un petit signe de la main. Le jeune professeur semblait heureux et était loin de se douter à quel point ce qu’il avait confié à l’écrivain allait l’aider pour son prochain roman.

 

\- Alors ? Demanda Kaoru alors que les deux amants prenaient le chemin du domicile du blond.

\- Une bonne journée.

\- Ton roman plait ?

\- Tu en doutais ?

\- L’histoire n’était pas très intéressante.

\- C’est pourtant la tienne.

\- C’est ce que je dis. C’n’est pas très intéressant.

\- Il va pourtant devenir un best seller.

\- Les gens n’ont aucun goût de nos jours.

\- Hey ! S’exclama Kyo en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

\- Heureusement que tu as du talent, se rattrapa Kaoru en retenant un petit rire. Parce que l’histoire est nulle.

\- Elle est bien. C’est toi qui n’a aucun goût, rétorqua le petit blond en lui adressant une moue boudeuse.

Kaoru éclata de rire avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules sans se soucier du regard des gens. Il avait de toute façon les cheveux mauves, alors il attirait déjà l’attention sur lui. Un peu plus ou un peu moins, ça n’avait aucune importance.

 

*

 

Shinya passa faire quelques courses avant de rentrer chez lui. D’après ses souvenirs, il n’y avait plus grand-chose dans les placards et connaissant son compagnon, il n’avait vraisemblablement pas dû penser à y aller. Miya pouvait être tellement tête en l’air. Toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Parfois, Shinya aurait aimé pouvoir lire dans son esprit pour savoir ce qui semblait tellement le préoccuper. D’ailleurs aussi loin qu’il pouvait s’en souvenir, son compagnon avait toujours été ainsi. Un peu froid, distant avec les autres… Miya ne se nouait pas facilement avec les gens et parfois le blond se demandait comment il avait pu faire pour réussir à l’approcher. Comment deux hommes si différents pouvaient-ils s’aimer ? Et c’était bien de l’amour qu’il y avait entre eux. En tout cas, il en avait l’impression, sinon ils ne seraient pas restés ensemble si longtemps ! Et ça faisait maintenant cinq ans qu’ils partageaient le même appartement mais aussi le même lit.

 

Miya était en train de fumer à la fenêtre lorsque Shinya passa la porte d’entrée. Le brun ne tourna pas le regard vers lui. Il garda les yeux perdus dans le vague. Son esprit n’était plus là depuis bien longtemps. Il était ailleurs, très loin dans ses souvenirs. C’est lorsque son compagnon lui tendit un mug de thé qu’il revint sur Terre. Il esquissa un pâle sourire tout en le remerciant et échangea un bref baiser avec lui.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Demanda le brun.

\- Je vais tuer mes élèves mais ça va, répondit le blond en retenant un petit rire. Et toi ?

\- J’ai dormi.

\- Tu travailles ce soir ?

\- Non, mais je dois préparer le séminaire de la semaine prochaine. On reçoit des barmans américains et les classes hôtelières spécialités barman viennent assister à quelques démonstrations.

\- Tout un programme, rétorqua Shinya en lui prenant son mug des mains pour le poser sur un meuble non loin d’eux.

Le blond passa ses bras autour de son cou tout en se blottissant contre son compagnon qui referma ses bras sur lui, savourant ce petit moment de tendresse.

\- Je ne t’ai pas dit ! S’exclama Shinya lorsque ses lèvres s’éloignèrent des siennes. J’ai rencontré Kyo.

\- Ton écrivain préféré ?

\- Oui j’ai eu de la chance, il était encore à la librairie quand je suis passé.

\- Tu as pu faire dédicacer ton livre ?

\- Oui et j’en ai acheté un pour mon frère.

\- Pour lequel de tes frères ? Se moqua gentiment Miya.

\- Hakuei.

Le sourire de Miya se figea alors que son regard s’assombrissait subitement. Shinya l’interrogea du regard avant de pousser un profond soupir.

\- Je sais... Lui et moi on n’est pas en très bon terme. On ne s’est pas parlé depuis presque deux ans mais c’est peut-être l’occasion de renouer. Je ne sais pas… J’ai été touché par l’histoire de Kaoru dans «  _Un parfum de liberté_  ». Peut-être que ça le fera réagir.

Miya retint un petit ricanement et cette fois-ci ce fut le visage de Shinya qui devint grave.

\- Tu ne le connais pas. Hakuei n’est pas aussi mauvais que tu ne le penses. D’accord, il nous a tous renié, mais ça reste mon frère. Je ne suis pas d’accord avec son choix de vie. Fricoter avec des yakuzas, franchement ! Toi et moi sommes d’accord là-dessus, mais j’aimerais savoir s’il va bien. On ne sait jamais avec ces tarés.

Miya ne répondit pas. Son visage était toujours aussi fermé et Shinya s’en voulait d’avoir jeté un froid dans leur conversation. Le jeune homme blond pressa chastement ses lèvres contre les siennes puis déclara qu’il allait préparer le diner. Miya acquiesça puis retourna fumer à la fenêtre. Shinya le regarda un court instant, se demandant pourquoi son compagnon détestait autant son frère alors qu’il ne le connaissait même pas. Peut-être que c’était de sa faute. Lorsqu’ils s’étaient rencontrés, Shinya lui avait dit tant de mal sur Hakuei. Il était en colère contre lui à l’époque, il était jeune et immature. Peut-être que Miya était resté sur ces malheureuses paroles… Le blond s’en voulait un peu tout comme il regrettait les mots qu’il avait jeté à la figure de son ainé quelques années plus tôt mais aujourd’hui il se sentait le courage de faire la paix avec lui et espérait que Hakuei soit lui aussi prêt pour ces retrouvailles. Il espérait également que tout aille bien pour lui. Travailler pour des yakuzas pouvait être dangereux et quand bien même, c’était plutôt malsain…

\- J’espère que tu vas bien Hakuei…, murmura le jeune homme avant de commencer à cuisiner.

 

*

 

Il était tard mais Hakuei ne dormait pas. Difficile de trouver le sommeil lorsqu’il est contraint par des chaines à garder les bras levés et à rester assis sur un tapis tel un petit chien attendant sagement le retour de son maitre. Ce dernier était dans la pièce d’à côté et finissait un entretient avec un homme devant qui il ne souhaitait pas exhiber sa créature. Il était rare que Yoshiatsu ne le montre pas comme un trophée. Généralement, lorsqu’il ne le faisait pas, c’était qu’il recevait quelqu’un de très important et qu’il craignait que cette personne ne demande à son père la faveur d’une nuit avec Hakuei. Et Yoshi n’était pas partageur. Le roux était sa chose et même s’il le méprisait, il ne souhaitait pas le partager. Hakuei était à lui et il l’était pour toujours.

 

 

La porte s’ouvrit et un doux parfum vint lui chatouiller les narines. Yoshiatsu avait apparemment prit le temps de passer sous la douche après son rendez-vous. Le jeune homme entra dans la chambre sans allumer la lumière mais laissa la porte ouverte pour que l’éclairage du couloir leur permette de se distinguer dans la pénombre. Le garçon vint s’asseoir au bord de son lit, en face de son animal de compagnie. Hakuei ne bougea pas. Ses entraves ne lui permettaient que peu de mouvement et puis ses muscles étaient endolories à force d’être ainsi attaché.

 

Yoshi croisa les jambes et commença à manger les fraises qu’il avait apportées avec lui. Hakuei le regarda croquer dans un fruit et le mâcher lentement. Depuis combien de temps n’avait-il pas été nourrit ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Quand Yoshi l’attachait, il ne lui donnait que très rarement de la nourriture et de l’eau. C’était sa manière de le punir même si parfois Hakuei n’avait rien fait pour le mériter.

\- Tu en veux ? Demanda le jeune homme.

Le roux ne répondit pas. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun qui se leva pour s’agenouiller devant sa créature.

\- Ouvre la bouche.

Hakuei entrouvrit les lèvres et Yoshiatsu y glissa une fraise. Le roux la mordit puis commença à la mâcher. Elle était sucrée et juteuse, mais surtout elle lui rappelait à quel point il était affamé.

\- Tu en veux encore ? Demanda le jeune homme brun.

Le roux acquiesça d’un signe de la tête. Il aurait aimé lui répondre de vive voix mais sa gorge était trop sèche pour qu’il puisse en sortir le moindre son. Yoshi retint un petit rire puis croqua à moitié dans une fraise avant de laisser Hakuei la finir. Le roux la savoura et en réclama inconsciemment une autre.

\- Tu as soif peut-être ? Demanda le brun.

Hakuei acquiesça d’un signe de la tête et Yoshiatsu se leva en emportant avec lui son bol de fraise. Sa créature le suivit du regard avant de fermer presque douloureusement les yeux. Il ne les ouvrit qu’en sentant quelques gouttes lui tomber sur le visage. Yoshi était revenu avec une petite bouteille d’eau et était en train de lui en verser un peu sur la tête tout en souriant largement.

\- Ouvre bien grand la bouche, déclara-t-il.

Hakuei lui obéit et rejeta même la tête en arrière afin d’être certain de ne pas rater l’eau que son maitre daignait enfin lui apporter, manquant même de s’étouffer en avalant de travers.

\- Tu ne sais même pas boire sans t’étouffer ? Tu es vraiment pitoyable. Un très vilain chien même.

Le brun porta la bouteille à sa bouche mais n’avala pas l’eau, il la garda pour la recracher dans celle de Hakuei en prenant garde à ne pas toucher ses lèvres.

\- Est-ce que ça va mieux ? Tu as été un bon chien obéissant.

Yoshi lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux avant de se relever pour baisser le bas de son pyjama, lui présentant ainsi sa verge tendue.

\- Tu sais ce qu’il te reste à faire ?

Pour toute réponse l’ancien hôte ouvrit la bouche et commença à sucer le sexe de son maitre qui impatient, lui enfonça son membre tendu au fond de la gorge. Hakuei manqua de s’étouffer avec mais se reprit très vite. Yoshiatsu était exigent et s’il ne voulait pas qu’il se mette en colère, il avait plutôt intérêt à le satisfaire. Prenant sur lui et réprimant le haut le cœur qui lui venait, Hakuei commença à le sucer, usant de son art pour faire gémir son amant dans sa bouche, quoique le terme amant ne soit pas vraiment adapté à leur relation. Yoshi ne chercha pas à se retenir ni à prolonger le plaisir. D’ailleurs ce soir il ne voulut pas le faire dans sa bouche et préféra éjaculer sur son visage alors qu’il lui maintenait la tête bien droit en lui tirant les cheveux.

\- Tu es vraiment très sale, déclara-t-il en terminant de se déshabiller. Dégoutant. Mais ce qui me répugne le plus chez toi c’est que tu arrives à bander dans cette situation.

Hakuei passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et récupéra une partie de la semence de Yoshi qui coulait sur son visage. Le garçon avait raison, il bandait malgré l’humiliation et il ne le fit que davantage lorsqu’il sentit un petit corps chaud se blottir contre lui.

\- Fais attention à ne pas me salir avec ton visage dégoutant, rétorqua froidement Yoshi en lui tirant les cheveux en arrière.

Un rictus se forma sur les lèvres du brun qui s’empala lui-même sur le sexe de celui qui lui servait d’animal de compagnie. Hakuei tira sur ses chaines et se brûla un peu plus les poignets avec. Le passage de l’anneau de chair de son jeune amant était divin, tout comme sentir son petit corps se blottir contre le sien. L’une des mains de Yoshi se crispa sur l’une des épaules de Hakuei alors qu’avec son autre main il guidait le sexe du roux vers les profondeurs de son intimité.

\- Tu vas pouvoir me salir de l’intérieur ce soir, murmura le brun contre son oreille.

Hakuei frissonna en sentant ses lèvres frôler son lobe. Il aurait aimé sentir sa langue contre lui mais Yoshi ne lui faisait que très rarement ce plaisir. Une fois que la pénétration fut complète, le plus jeune commença à bouger sur lui tout en poussant de petit gémissement de plaisir. Le plus vieux se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas faire trop de bruit ce qui amusait beaucoup son patron qui redoubla d’effort pour lui arracher de véritables gémissements.

\- Vas-y, salis-moi. Je sais que tu n’attends que ça, gémit le plus jeune qui sentait son sexe durcir à nouveau contre le corps de son ainé.

Hakuei n’allait pas tarder à venir. Yoshi pouvait le sentir et lui aussi n’allait pas tarder à jouir à nouveau mais il ne voulait pas le faire avant son ainé et se retint de son mieux jusqu’à ce qu’il l’entende grogner alors qu’il se déversait dans son étroitesse. Un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur les lèvres du plus jeune qui le souilla à nouveau en venant entre eux. Yoshi se laissa le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de se relever. Il détacha Hakuei qui se laissa tomber sur le tapis, épuisé et les bras endolories d’avoir été si longtemps attachés.

\- Tu es sale. Tu dormiras par terre cette nuit, déclara le brun en posant un pied sur son flanc. Si tu es sage, demain je te laverais.

Le roux ne répondit pas. Son patron esquissa un léger sourire avant de se glisser sous les draps sans prendre la peine de se laver à nouveau.

 

 

C’est une forte odeur de cigarette qui le réveilla ce matin-là. Hakuei avait encore un peu mal dans les bras et eut des difficultés à se redresser mais il put compter sur l’aide de son maitre qui tira sur sa laisse pour l’obliger à se lever. Docilement, le roux le suivit jusqu’à la salle de bain où Yoshiatsu lui avait fait couler un bain. Hakuei y entra dès que son maitre l’y autorisa. Yoshi coinça sa cigarette entre ses lèvres et fit couler du shampoing dans le creux de l’une de ses mains avant de commencer à laver les longs cheveux roux de son animal de compagnie. Et il les aimait beaucoup. Hakuei avait de si beau cheveux et ce n’était pas la seule chose que le garçon aimait chez lui. Il y avait également ses tatouages qu’il dessinait parfois du bout des doigts ou tout simplement son corps finement musclé.

 

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Yoshi alors qu’il lui rinçait les cheveux. Hakuei était à lui. Il était sa chose et rien ni personne ne pourrait changer ça.

\- Tu as été dégoutant hier soir mais tu as également été très docile. Tu auras le droit de manger ce matin. Il faut que tu prennes des forces. Nous avons une grosse journée devant nous.

Hakuei acquiesça tout en laissant son jeune amant terminer de s’occuper de ses cheveux. Et la toilette était l’un des rares moments de tendresse que Yoshiatsu pouvait avoir envers lui.

\- Tu es bien mieux comme ça, déclara le jeune homme brun tout en séchant les cheveux du roux qui était à présent propre et qui se tenait bien droit sur une serpillère afin de ne pas mettre de l’eau partout.

\- Ne bouge pas, il faut que je termine de te sécher partout, ajouta son cadet en pressant une serviette propre contre son corps humide pour en capturer les gouttes d’eau. Yoshi aimait ces petits moments d’intimité durant lesquels il pouvait explorer le corps de sa chose en toute quiétude. Et c’était tout ce qu’il était à ses yeux. Hakuei était son objet. Il était à lui et à personne d’autre.

\- Voilà, tu es tout propre, déclara le garçon en déposant un baiser sonore sur sa joue. Allons t’habiller. Ensuite on déjeunera parce que je ne veux pas que tu me fasses un malaise. J’aurais l’air de quoi si tu t’écroules de fatigue devant tout le monde ? Tu veux que je passe pour un mauvais maitre ?

 

*

 

Toshiya raccrocha rageusement le combiné du téléphone qu’il finit par balancer contre l’un des murs de son bureau. Die qui venait de passer la porte à cet instant sursauta avant de lui adresser un regard inquiet. Son amant semblait furieux… hors de lui. Le roux s’approcha prudemment puis posa une main sur son épaule avant de lui murmurer quelques mots dans le creux de son oreille. Le brun esquissa un léger sourire. Il n’arrivait pas à lui résister. Die avait le dont de lui redonner le sourire même dans les pires moments. Le roux ne tarda pas à le prendre dans ses bras et tout en lui caressant la nuque, il lui demanda ce qui n’allait pas.

\- C’est mon père, grogna Toshiya. Il voulait savoir pourquoi nous avions fait escale pour la nuit à Tokyo. Tu le crois ça ? Il me surveille ! Il va jusqu’à vérifier combien d’heure je passe sur le territoire nippon lorsque j’y fais escale !

\- Je comprends, murmura Die avant de l’éloigner de lui pour presser chastement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Nous ferons attention la prochaine fois. On prendra un itinéraire différent.

\- Ouais…, grogna Toshiya avant de s’écrouler dans son fauteuil.

\- Toshiya, tu fais du bon boulot ici, déclara Die en s’asseyant sur le bureau face à son amant. Ton père va forcément te rappeler au Japon. Ce n’est qu’une question de temps. Il faut que tu regagnes sa confiance c’est tout. D’ailleurs je te rappelle que ton cousin arrive dans quelques jours.

\- Ah ! Je l’avais oublié l’autre ! Mais pourquoi mon père me fait-il ça ? Pourquoi m’envoie-t-il ce casse-pieds dans les pattes ?

\- Il ne faut pas le voir comme ça, rétorqua Die en se mettant à genoux devant son amant pour commencer à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. Il faut le voir comme une chance de prouver à ton père que tu as compris la leçon. Regarde comme tes affaires sont florissantes ! Il ne peut pas garder éternellement son héritier loin de lui.

Toshiya ne répondit que par un bref grognement contrarié qui se changea bientôt en soupir lorsque son amant commença à le caresser.

\- En attendant, laisse-moi te détendre un peu et t’aider à te changer les idées. Tu verras, après tu te sentiras bien mieux.

Toshiya n’en était pas vraiment convaincu cependant les attentions et la persévérance de Die finirent par payer et bientôt le jeune homme roux put engloutir complètement sa verge tendue. Le brun crispa ses doigts dans ses cheveux tout en gémissant doucement son prénom. Die savait vraiment comment s’y prendre pour lui faire perdre la tête. Sa bouche et sa langue étaient divines et lorsqu’il les utilisait, Toshiya oubliait tous ses problèmes et aussi cette mélancolie qu’il avait ramenée du Japon avec lui.

 

Quelques soupirs et va et vient plus tard, le brun se déversa dans la bouche de son compagnon qui avala sa semence sans broncher. Die ne tarda pas à se redresser et Toshiya l’attira vers lui pour laper les gouttes qui s’écoulaient de ses lèvres. Les deux hommes s’embrassèrent langoureusement avant que le brun ne lui murmure un merci rempli de sincérité. Die l’avait détendu mais l’avait aussi aidé à oublier pendant un temps ce qui le travaillait pourtant au quotidien.  

\- Tu vois ? Je t’avais dis que ça irait mieux après, murmura le roux en lui adressant son plus beau sourire.

\- Tu es parfait Die, répondit le brun en lui caressant le visage. Ne me quitte jamais.

\- Jamais.

Les deux hommes s’échangèrent un dernier baiser avant que Toshiya ne se décide à se relever pour se rhabiller.

\- Enfin, ça ne change rien au fait que mon très cher cousin arrive bientôt et qu’il va falloir que je fasse du baby-sitting.

\- Quel âge a-t-il ? Demanda Die.

\- Quelque chose comme vingt-deux ou vingt trois ans. Je ne sais plus très bien, soupira Toshiya. Et je m’en fiche ! Mon père veut que je lui montre comment je travaille ici et c’est ce que je vais faire.

\- Il parait qu’il vient avec sa copine, rétorqua Die.

\- Sa copine ? Ce pédé ? Laisse-moi te dire une chose, sa copine c’est forcément un travelo. Tomo est gay. Il te dira que non, mais il pue le gay refoulé à plein nez.

\- Et c’est un gay qui dit ça, se moqua Die en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

\- C’est un gay qui te dit ça, confirma Toshiya avant de capturer avidement ses lèvres.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Le soleil n’était pas encore tout à fait lever mais des soupirs s’échappaient déjà de la chambre des deux amants qui s’étreignaient avec force malgré la nuit d’amour qu’ils avaient partagé la veille. L’un comme l’autre semblaient insatiables, comme tourmentés par une soif de sexe. L’un tentait d’oublier un amant à jamais perdu, l’autre tentait de conquérir un cœur brisé par une histoire d’amour impossible.

 

Les deux hommes échangèrent un dernier baiser qui s’acheva aussi violemment que l’orgasme qui les traversa au moment de la libération.  L’un dans l’autre et l’autre entre eux. Le calme revint bientôt dans cette chambre du bout du monde qui servait de prison à un Toshiya qui se languissait d’un retour au pays qui tardait un peu trop à arriver. Le brun se redressa le premier. Son amant resta couché sur le dos, l’observant sans rien dire, cherchant simplement son souffle après tant d’ardeur. Die leva la main et caressa du bout des doigts l’épaule brillante de transpiration de son amant. Comme à son habitude, Toshiya était perdu dans ses pensées. Comme à chaque fois qu’ils ne faisaient pas l’amour, son amant pensait à lui. Le roux ferma presque douloureusement les yeux. Comment lutter contre un ennemi invisible ? Un parasite empoisonnant le cœur de l’homme qu’il avait choisi d’aimer et de servir. Au début, Die avait cru que le temps était son allié mais il avait fini par comprendre que peu importait l’amour que Toshiya lui portait, s’il pouvait appeler ça de l’amour, cela ne lui ferait jamais oublier cet amant qu’il avait laissé derrière lui au Japon. Que pouvait-il y faire ? Le tuer ? Le faire tuer ? C’était une idée séduisante qui fit sourire l’homme aux cheveux rouges. Ce dernier se redressa et entoura de ses bras les épaules du brun. Ce dernier ferma un instant les yeux avant de tourner la tête vers lui pour capturer doucement ses lèvres. Ils s’échangèrent encore un sourire, une étreinte puis ils firent à nouveau l’amour jusqu’à être interrompus par le réveil. Ils ne pouvaient plus trainer au lit, surtout pas aujourd’hui.

 

C’est Toshiya qui se leva le premier. Lorsqu’il passa dans la salle de bain, Die le suivit du regard et attendit que l’eau de la douche se mette à couler pour prendre son téléphone portable qu’il avait mis à charger sur la table de nuit. Il composa rapidement un sms à un numéro qui n’était pas répertorié dans son Smartphone puis se dépêcha de rejoindre son cher et tendre à qui il avait bien l’intention de laver le dos mais aussi de le détendre avant la rude journée qui l’attendait.

 

\- Tu en as mis du temps pour me rejoindre, lança Toshiya qui terminait de se savonner.

\- Je sais, répondit le rouquin en pressant chastement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Alors qu’il s’éloignait de lui, Toshiya le rattrapa en encadrant son visage avec ses mains. Il lui donna un langoureux baiser puis ajouta :

\- Ne me quitte jamais.

\- Je ne te quitterais jamais.

\- Tu es le seul sur qui je peux compter Die.

\- Je sais.

Après une dernière étreinte, les deux hommes terminèrent de se laver. Lorsqu’ils furent propres et secs, ils passèrent dans le dressing pour choisir leurs costumes.

\- Est-ce que tu vas aller les chercher à l’aéroport ? Demanda Die en l’aidant à mettre sa cravate.

\- Qui ça ? Demanda Toshiya d’un air détaché.

Pour toute réponse le roux le fixa longuement. Son compagnon poussa un profond soupir rempli d’exaspération avant d’aller chercher son paquet de cigarette dans la chambre. Il s’en alluma une puis alla fumer à la fenêtre. Die quitta à son tour le dressing, éteignit la climatisation puis alla le rejoindre.

\- Ils sont grands. Qu’ils se démerdent ! Grogna le brun.

\- Très bien, soupira Die en prenant son téléphone portable. Je demande à ce que quelqu’un les attendent à l’aéroport et les conduise jusqu’à leur hôtel. J’imagine que ton cousin voudra se reposer un peu avant de nous rejoindre pour déjeuner. Sa compagne aura ainsi le temps de se refaire une beauté.

\- Il est pédé je te dis ! S’exclama Toshiya. Sa compagne, c’est un travelo, j’en suis sûr !

Die se contenta de sourire légèrement. Ça n’avait aucune importance pour lui. En tant qu’assistant particulier de Toshiya, c’était à lui que revenait la tache de veiller à ce que leurs invités de marque ne manquent de rien. Et si Takashi-san souhaitait être considéré comme une femme et pas un homme, ce n’était pas à lui d’aller contre sa volonté. Il n’était qu’un employé, le compagnon non officiel de l’héritier en exile. Une ombre qui errait dans les coulisses du pouvoir et qui savait conseiller et guider habillement l’homme qui en avait.  

 

 

*

 

\- J’ai chaud ! Ça pue ! Je suis fatigué !

Takashi poussa un profond soupir rempli d’exaspération. Depuis qu’ils étaient arrivés en Thaïlande, Tomo ne faisait que se plaindre et râler.

\- Viens Takashi ! Rentrons à la maison ! Je déteste ce pays de pauvre…

\- On ne peut pas. Ton oncle va te tuer si tu fais ça, soupira le jeune androgyne tout en vérifiant que son maquillage n’avait pas coulé sous l’effet de la chaleur et de l’humidité.

\- Je hais mon oncle.

\- Je sais.

\- Je hais Toshiya.

\- Je sais aussi.

Pour le faire taire, Takashi finit par presser ses lèvres contre celles de son amant. Tomo se crispa avant de savourer le baiser avant de se souvenir qu’ils étaient dans un taxi et que le chauffeur les observait peut-être grâce au rétroviseur. Il repoussa son amant, prenant tout de même soin de ne pas le fâcher puis lui adressa un regard lourd de reproche.

\- Quoi ? Fit Takashi en arquant un sourcil.

\- Il nous regarde peut-être.

\- Et ?

Tomo le fixa longuement et son compagnon se contenta de lever les yeux au plafond tout en soupirant bruyamment.

\- Refoulé va, marmonna Takashi en s’appuyant contre sa portière.

\- Non ! C’est faux ! Je n’aime tout simplement pas me donner en spectacle.

\- Et c’est pour ça que je dois me faire passer pour une fille ? Rétorqua le jeune androgyne en arquant un sourcil.

Tomo le fixa à nouveau et Takashi se contenta de pousser un profond soupir. Il n’avait pas fini de l’entendre se plaindre et pourtant c’était paradoxalement une des choses qu’il préférait chez lui.

 

Le taxi s’arrêta devant un immeuble du centre-ville. Tomo le regarda à peine car ce qui attirait le plus son attention était cet homme aux cheveux rouges qui semblait les attendre devant les portes en verre du siège sociale de l’entreprise fraichement montée par son très cher cousin.

\- Paie et rejoins-moi, déclara le yakuza en quittant le taxi.

\- Bien monsieur, grommela Takashi en ouvrant son sac à main tout en suivant du regard son petit-ami qui décidément n’avait aucun savoir vivre et manquait sérieusement de galanterie. 

\- Bonjour monsieur, déclara Die en s’inclinant respectueusement devant le brun lorsqu’il arriva à sa hauteur. Je suis Die…

\- Je sais très bien qui tu es, coupa Tomo en passant à côté de lui pour entrer directement dans le bâtiment sous le regard réprobateur de Takashi.

\- Veuillez l’excuser ! S’exclama le jeune androgyne en s’inclinant respectueusement devant le rouquin. Tomo… manque parfois de savoir vivre.

\- Ne vous en faite pas. Il a raison, je ne suis qu’un modeste employé, rétorqua Die en s’inclinant à son tour.

\- Ne dîtes pas ça ! Je me présente, je suis Takashi.

\- Ravi de faire votre connaissance Takashi-san. Vous pouvez m’appeler Die. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Die lui tendit son bras tout en lui adressant un large sourire auquel son cadet ne résista pas. Cet homme était aussi craquant que poli. Rien à voir avec son petit-ami qui n’avait même pas daigné l’attendre !

\- J’espère que vous apprécierez votre séjour ici. La Thaïlande n’a rien à voir avec le Japon, mais on s’y fait vite.

\- J’apprécie déjà la climatisation du bâtiment, rétorqua Takashi en le suivant à l’intérieur.

\- Vous apprécierez alors le bureau de Toshiya. J’imagine que votre ami y est déjà.

\- Il faut l’excuser Tomo est…

\- C’est le fils d’un yakuza important et comme tous les héritiers, il fait valoir sa position sociale. Ne vous en faites pas.

Takashi et Die s’échangèrent un sourire avant que le roux ne le guide jusqu’au dernier étage où se trouvait bureau de Toshiya qui s’entretenait déjà avec son cher cousin. La tension à leur arrivée était déjà palpable. Tomo ne les avait précédés que de quelques minutes mais Toshiya ne le supportait déjà plus. Il n’avait envie que d’une chose, le balancer par la fenêtre.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon père t’envoie ici, grommela le plus âgé. Tu es dans la finance. Alors pourquoi les salons de massage et les clubs d’hôtes t’intéressent d’un coup ? Tu comptes en ouvrir ?

\- Peut-être…, fit Tomo en prenant un cadre à photo qu’il observa attentivement.

\- Vous envisagez sérieusement d’ouvrir des établissements à Osaka ? Demanda Toshiya en lui arrachant le cadre des mains pour le reposer sur son bureau.

\- Peut-être, répéta son cadet en esquissant un petit sourire moqueur.

Takashi et Die s’échangèrent un regard entendu avant de tourner les talons. Il était inutile qu’ils restent dans ce bureau où une bataille de coq n’allait pas tarder à éclater.

\- Laissez-moi vous faire visiter nos locaux, déclara Die alors qu’ils se glissaient hors du bureau de son compagnon.

\- Mais avec plaisir.

\- Ensuite nous pourrions aller déjeuner, qu’en dîtes-vous ?

Takashi esquissa un timide sourire, répondant ainsi à celui de son ainé qui le guidait dans les couloirs de l’immeuble où Toshiya et lui avaient installé le siège social de leur désormais florissante entreprise. Eux qui n’avaient commencé que par un modeste établissement combinant salon de massage et bar à hôtes, étaient désormais à la tête d’une armada d’établissements galants offrant à la riche société Thaïlandaise mais aussi à ses riches touristes occidentaux des services combinant luxe et luxure. En quelques mois, Toshiya avait battit un empire, prouvant ainsi à son père qu’il était son digne héritier. Tomo avait été envoyé ici pour le vérifier de ses yeux. Il était un sceptique de nature et le patriarche savait qu’il pouvait compter sur lui pour lui rapporter fidèlement la réalité du terrain. De cette visite allait dépendre leur avenir. Die le savait. Il savait aussi que Toshiya était incapable de faire preuve de sang-froid en présence de Tomo. Il ne pouvait pas lui-même l’expliquer. Il ne le supportait tout simplement pas et le contraire également vrai. C’était donc au roux de prendre les choses en main pour assurer leur avenir. C’était entre compagnons de yakuza que les choses allaient se régler et Die comptait le faire autour d’un déjeuner qu’il allait offrir au jeune androgyne qui était à son bras. Takashi était jeune mais Die voyait dans son regard qu’il occupait les mêmes fonctions que lui. C’était donc eux qui négocieraient une potentielle alliance. De toute façon, compte tenu de sa place dans l’ordre de succession, Tomo n’était pas un danger pour Toshiya et si Die se montrait habile, il pourrait s’avérer être un allié précieux à condition de trouver quelque chose qu’il jugerait digne d’intérêt. Mais le petit doigt du roux lui disait que ce quelque chose, c’est Takashi qui le lui apprendrait.

 

*

 

Kaoru bâilla jusqu’à s’en décrocher la mâchoire. Il n’était vraiment pas du matin et c’était pour cette raison qu’il aimait son travail de nuit au club même si depuis que Hakuei n’y était plus, l’ambiance n’était plus la même. Il y avait bien ses autres collègues et le manager mais plus rien n’était pareil et puis il fallait dire que l’ombre de Yoshiastu planait partout. La belle époque de l’ère Toshiya semblait définitivement révolue et Kaoru se demandait s’il n’était pas temps pour lui de changer d’emploi. Après tout, il était un excellent barman avec de très bonnes références. S’il avait d’abord appris le métier sur le tas, il avait pu se former petit à petit en participant à de coûteuses formations que Hakuei lui avait offert…

\- Décidément… qu’est-ce que j’aurais fait sans toi mon ami ? murmura le jeune homme aux cheveux mauve tout en s’accoudant au comptoir.

Kaoru eut un petit pincement au cœur en repensant à son ami qu’il n’avait pas revu depuis plusieurs semaines. Il ne savait même pas comment ses retrouvailles avec Toshiya s’étaient passées ! Et il n’avait pas non plus osé appeler son ancien patron. Ce qui s’était passé ou non entre eux dans son appartement ne le regardait pas. Kaoru avait agit en son âme et conscience, espérant que Hakuei cède à Toshiya et le suive vers d’autres horizons. Apparemment, il ne l’avait pas fait et était toujours sur le joug de Yoshiatsu. Un nouveau soupir traversa les lèvres du barman. Kyo lui avait dit un jour qu’on ne pouvait pas sauver quelqu’un qui ne voulait pas l’être. Alors c’était ça… Hakuei ne voulait pas être sauvé. Pourquoi ? Kaoru aurait tout donné pour le savoir, pour l’aider comme lui l’avait fait bien des années plus tôt. Après tout, le roux l’avait sorti de son enfer personnel, il lui avait tendu la main sans le connaitre. Il lui avait donné un toit, de la nourriture et un travail. Kaoru lui devait tout et pourtant il semblait incapable de lui rendre un peu de ce qu’il lui avait offert…

 

\- Dis donc ! Faut dormir la nuit !

Kaoru sursauta lorsqu’une main s’abattit lourdement sur son épaule, lui provoquant même un petit hoquet. Un ricanement résonna et le jeune homme aux cheveux mauves n’eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était l’abruti qui s’était amusé à lui faire peur.

\- T’es vraiment con Tatsu quand tu t’y mets, grogna Kaoru en repoussant sa main.

\- Quoi ! Tu fais ta sauvage maintenant ? Reprit son ami en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Depuis le temps qu’on ne s’est pas vu ! Même pas un coup de fil, pas même un message ! Tu m’as brisé le cœur Kaoru. Ajouta-t-il en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux colorés.

\- Mais va crever sale pédé ! Bougonna-t-il en lui adressant un doigt d’honneur.

\- Pédé toi-même.

\- Moi au moins, je ne fais pas mes courses dans les cours de lycée !

\- Oh… je suis touché là, rétorqua Tatsurou en prenant une mine faussement affligée.

\- T’es vraiment con. Et après tu t’étonnes que je veuille plus trainer avec toi.

\- Moi qui croyais que c’était parce que tu avais peur que je ne te pique ta copine.

Kaoru le dévisagea un instant sans comprendre de quoi son ami était en train de lui parler. Sa copine ? Il ne parlait certainement pas de Kyo. Personne ne l’avait rencontré, pas même Hakuei alors à qui diable fait-il référence ?

\- C’est encore lui qui va venir te chercher ? Comme la dernière fois ? Tu me le présentes cette fois, hein ?  

\- Putain…, lâcha finalement Kaoru en comprenant de qui il voulait enfin parler. Ravale-moi ce sourire à la con avant que je t’en colle une.

\- Ça veut dire oui ?

\- Va te faire voir !

\- Allé Kaoru ! Fais pas ton égoïste. Si c’est pas ta copine, tu peux bien me le présenter.

\- Dans tes rêves ! De toute façon t’as aucune chance. T’es pas son genre.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous présenter ?

\- Je t’emmerde !

 

Quelques moqueries et doigts d’honneurs plus tard, les deux compères furent interrompus par un sonore raclement de gorge. Les deux hommes se retournèrent et constatèrent que tous les autres barmans étaient déjà en place pour le début du séminaire. Dès qu’ils furent passés derrière leurs comptoirs, non sans s’être envoyé encore quelques pics, Miya commença son discours d’ouverture.

- Merci à tous d’avoir répondu présents pour cette semaine qui promet d’être très intensive. Je vous rassure, je ferais court. Comme chaque année, nous recevons des collègues renoms, venus partager leur savoir faire avec nous. Cette année, nos invités spéciaux viennent des États-Unis. Pour ce qui est du programme, vous l’avez déjà reçu à votre arrivée. Vous avez donc pu constater que comme l’an dernier, les matinées sont consacrées à nos rencontres professionnelles et nos après-midis aux élèves des lycées hôteliers qui souhaitent suivre nos traces. Je vous demanderais enfin de faire un effort pour vous exprimer en anglais. Nos invités ne sont pas tous familiarisés avec le japonais et je pense qu’il n’est pas inutile dans notre profession de parler couramment l’anglais. Enfin, je conclurais en remerciant l’association de Barman et Barmaid de Tokyo d’avoir organisé ce séminaire mais aussi l’hôtel Hilton d’avoir la gentillesse de nous recevoir dans ses locaux. Merci encore pour votre attention et bon séminaire à tous. 

Alors que tous ses collègues étaient occupés à applaudir le président de leur association, Tatsurou se pencha vers Kaoru pour lui glisser à l’oreille :

\- Je pensais qu’il devait faire court ?

\- Ta gueule et applaudis, grommela le jeune homme aux cheveux mauves tout en lui donnant un douloureux coup de coude dans les côtes.

Tatsurou poussa un petit gémissement de douleur avant d’applaudir à son tour. Kaoru poussa alors un profond soupir. Cette semaine de séminaire promettait d’être longue et fatigante surtout s’il devait supporter l’autre énergumène.

 

 

Kaoru et Tatsurou n’étaient pas aussi intimes qu’ils en avaient l’air. À vrai dire, en dehors des séminaires ou des différentes rencontres professionnelles organisations par l’association, les deux hommes ne se fréquentaient pas vraiment. Kaoru était de toute façon un solitaire. Il avait peu d’amis. En réalité, il n’en avait qu’un seul mais craignait de l’avoir perdu à jamais, tout ça à cause de l’immaturité de deux yakuzas. Si seulement Toshiya n’avait pas joué ce méchant tour à Yoshiatsu six ans plus tôt ou encore s’il avait eu la présence d’esprit de ne pas frapper Sakurai l’an dernier. Quant à Yoshiatsu, avait-il réellement besoin de se comporter de la sorte avec Hakuei ? Sa réaction était disproportionnée malheureusement personne ne pouvait s’opposer à cet enfant gâté qui tenait leur vie à tous dans le creux de sa main.

 

L’heure du déjeuner passa. La première partie de la journée avait été aussi intéressante qu’épuisante. Kaoru profita de ce petit répit pour appeler Kyo. Ce dernier travaillait sur une nouvelle partie de son histoire, ignorant encore s’il l’intégrerait réellement à l’un de ses manuscrits ou bien s’il s’en servirait simplement comme support. Comme à chaque fois, le jeune homme aux cheveux mauves l’écoutait tout en souriant. Ce que Kyo faisait le dépassait complètement et chaque fois qu’il lisait ses écrits, il en avait le souffle coupé. Il avait d’aller lu «  _Un parfum de liberté_  ». Il savait que c’était son histoire et pourtant, il n’avait pas réussi à se reconnaitre dans le héros que Kyo avait mis en scène. Kaoru avait l’impression de ne pas lui arriver à la cheville. Tout ce que Kyo faisait était de toute façon parfait, à son image et parfois le barman avait le sentiment que cet homme était trop bien pour lui. Il regrettait également de n’avoir jamais pris le temps de le présenter à l’autre homme qui avait toujours comptait dans sa vie et qui était à la fois son meilleur ami et son grand frère. Maintenant c’était trop tard. Hakuei n’était plus vraiment là et Kaoru avait l’impression d’avoir à nouveau perdu sa famille.

 

\- T’as la tête du mec qui vient de se faire larguer.

Kaoru se crispa avant de relever les yeux vers l’homme qui s’était appuyé contre le mur à sa droite. Sans surprise, il découvrit son emmerdeur de service préféré. Le barman aux cheveux mauves crispa ses doigts sur son téléphone portable avant de le ranger dans la poche de son jeans. Décidément, Tatsurou avait décidé de lui casser les pieds aujourd’hui. Non en faite, c’était ce qu’il faisait à chaque fois qu’ils se retrouvaient ensemble dans la même pièce. D’ailleurs si Kaoru n’était pas persuadé que Tatsurou préférait les jouvencelles, il aurait pu croire qu’il lui faisait un plan de drague. Mais non, c’était juste un casse-pieds qui ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se mêler de ses affaires.

\- N’importe quoi, grogna Kaoru en cherchant son parquet de cigarette.

\- J’allais sortir fumer avant qu’on ne reprenne. Tu viens ?

Tatsurou lui tendit une clope de son propre parquet. Kaoru hésita puis finit par la prendre. Après tout, supporter les vannes un peu lourdes de son camarade n’allait pas le tuer et puis il avait besoin de sa dose de nicotine. Les deux hommes sortirent sur une des terrasses de l’hôtel. D’où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir les cars de lycéen arriver pour la seconde partie de la journée. Après avoir jeté un coup d’œil à sa montre, Kaoru alluma sa cigarette avec le briquet que lui tendait le brun. Ils avaient encore une dizaine de minute devant eux et c’était amplement suffisant.

\- Tu bosses toujours pour les yaks ? Demanda Tatsurou.

\- Je ne bosse pas pour des yaks, grogna Kaoru.

Tatsurou le fixa avec insistance et son camarade aux cheveux mauves poussa un soupir un peu trop bruyant avant de s’accouder à la rambarde de la terrasse.

\- Bon peut-être que le bar où je bosse appartient à des yaks.

Tatsurou retint un petit rire avant de lui demander :

\- Toujours le même bar à hôtes ?

\- Toujours.

\- Je suis passé devant la dernière fois.

Kaoru lui adressa un regard surpris mais son camarade était occupé à suivre du regard un groupe d’élève.

\- T’as eu la trouille de venir me faire un petit coucou ? Se moqua Kaoru.

\- Carrément ! Je ne sais pas qui était le gamin en costard qui était devant mais il avait un de ces regards !

Kaoru poussa un profond soupir. Tatsu n’avait pas besoin d’en dire plus pour qu’il sache parfaitement de qui il parlait. Yoshiatsu n’était pas un tendre. Il n’avait rien à voir avec le ténébreux et séduisant Toshiya. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kaoru lorsqu’il repensa à son ancien patron. Toshiya avait beaucoup de défaut mais il savait séduire les foules. C’était un leader. Yoshiatsu lui était un tyran qui vous glaçait le cœur d’un simple regard, le genre d’homme à tenir ses troupes par la peur… Ce qui ne faisait pas forcément de lui un meilleur chef, bien au contraire.

\- Tu devrais quitter ce milieu, c’est pas sein, déclara Tatsu.

\- C’est sûr, les bars c’est pas ce qui manque dans le quartier ni même en ville mais entre nous Tatsu, toi et moi on sait qu’ils sont en train de tous les acheter. Ce n’est qu’une question de temps avant que tous les établissements de la nuit soient entre leurs mains. Et quand je dis eux, je les mets tous dans le même sac. Je ne sais pas ce qui se trame mais on dirait qu’ils se livrent tous à une course au rachat d’établissement et j’aime pas ça.

\- Je ne travaillerais jamais pour les yaks, grogna le brun.

\- Alors tu devras tôt ou tard quitter ta place.

\- C’est ma mère qui sera contente si je rentre à la maison pour bosser dans le resto de nouille familiale.

Kaoru se contenta d’esquisser un sourire qui se voulait le moins triste possible. Lui, il n’avait pas d’autres choix, nulle part où aller et certainement pas des parents sur qui compter. Les siens l’avaient lâchement abandonné bien des années plus tôt et c’était sans parler des abus de son père pédophile.

 

C’est Miya qui le tira de ses sombres pensées. Il était l’heure de reprendre. Tatsurou et Kaoru écrasèrent leurs cigarettes puis rentrèrent accueillir les premiers groupes d’élèves.

 

*

 

La voiture ralentit puis s’arrêta. Hakuei qui fixait le sol d’un air absent, releva les yeux et interrogea son maitre du regard. Yoshiatsu ne semblait pas avoir remarqué leur arrêt. Il était bien trop plongé dans la lecture des derniers bilans financiers des clubs qu’il administrait.

\- C’est bizarre quand même, murmura le roux.

Yoshi releva enfin les yeux de son document, adressant un regard noir à son chien qui osait l’interrompre.

\- Quoi donc ? Grogna le plus jeune.

\- On ne roule plus.

\- Et alors ?

Sans accorder davantage d’attention à ce qui se passait autour d’eux, Yoshiastu replongea dans sa lecture. Son chauffeur avait sans doute une raison valable de s’être arrêté. Une rue encombrée, un piéton un peu lent ou bien un feu rouge inattendu. Dans le pire des cas, son garde du corps réglerait l’affaire. Le jeune homme se concentra à nouveau sur sa lecture, sans accorder le moindre regard à son homme de main qui descendait de voiture pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Hakuei le suivit du regard. Il était inquiet. D’où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose, cependant il fréquentait suffisamment ce milieu pour être sur ses gardes contrairement à son maître qui semblait un peu trop insouciant à son goût.

 

Un léger sifflement attira l’attention de Hakuei qui se crispa en voyant le colosse chargé de leur sécurité s’effondrer près de la voiture. Un deuxième sifflement et ce fut cette fois-ci le chauffeur qui s’affaissa.

\- Baisse-toi ! S’exclama le roux en se jetant sur son patron alors que la vitre arrière volait en éclat.

Yoshiastu ne comprit ce qui était en train de se passer que lorsqu’il sentit une main l’empoigner et le tirer hors de son véhicule. En relevant la tête, il vit deux hommes frapper l’ancien hôte et le jeter à l’arrière d’un fourgon avant qu’un coup de poing ne s’abatte sur son propre visage, le faisant ainsi perdre connaissance…

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Yoshiatsu poussa un petit gémissement qui s’apparentait bien plus à un grognement. Sa tête était lourde et le jeune homme avait l’impression d’être passé sous un rouleau compresseur tant son corps lui faisait mal. Il mit d’ailleurs un certain temps avant d’ouvrir les yeux et de réaliser où il était et pourquoi il était attaché à une chaise au centre d’une pièce à peine éclairée par une lumière artificielle qui lui donnait mal aux yeux. Les réponses à ses questions lui apparurent lorsqu’il remarqua une petite caméra sur un trépied près d’une table sur laquelle était posé un journal. Le jeune homme esquissa un léger sourire. Il n’avait aucune valeur marchande. Si ses ravisseurs espéraient de l’argent, ils risquaient d’être déçus. Son père ne débourserait pas un yen pour le récupérer. C’était une question de principe. Ne jamais céder devant un ennemi. Le jeune homme se savait déjà condamné et tout ce qu’il lui restait à faire, c’était accepter dignement ce destin.

 

Un temps indéterminé s’écoula avant que la porte ne finisse par s’ouvrir. Un homme entra. Son visage n’était pas clairement visible à cause de la pénombre mais Yoshiatsu était certain qu’il ne portait pas de masque, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu’une chose : il ne sortirait jamais d’ici vivant, que son père paie ou non une rançon. Ce détail étant à présent clair dans son esprit Yoshi s’autorisa à parler le premier. Il n’avait de toute façon rien à perdre. Ces hommes n’avaient aucune intention de le libérer et qui sait combien de temps ils le garderaient vivant ?

 

\- Qu’avez-vous fait de mon chien ?

Yoshiatsu se souvenait parfaitement qu’on avait également emmené Hakuei avec lui mais il semblait être gardé dans une autre pièce, à moins qu’ils ne se soient déjà occupés de lui ? Non, s’ils avaient simplement voulu le supprimer, ils ne se seraient pas donné la peine de l’emmener avec eux. Ils l’auraient tué sur place comme son chauffeur et son garde du corps.

 

L’homme laissa un petit rire lui échapper. Il y avait quelque chose de mauvais qui s’en dégageait. Il alluma une cigarette puis s’approcha de son cadet. Il avait la quarantaine et avait une cicatrice au visage. Elle traversait sa joue droite d’un bout à l’autre et semblait aussi profonde qu’ancienne. C’était un vétéran mais Yoshiatsu ne le reconnut pas. Son visage ne lui disait rien mais le garçon était relativement neuf dans ce milieu, du moins en tant qu’acteur.

 

\- Vous savez que je n’ai aucune valeur en tant qu’otage ?

 

Le sourire de l’homme s’étira un peu plus. Il le savait déjà. Tout ça n’était donc qu’une vaste mascarade destinée à déguiser une exécution. Après tout, s’il était tué dans le cadre d’un enlèvement son père n’irait pas chercher les coupables parmi ses plus féroces ennemis… Yoshiatsu esquissa un sourire. C’était très habile de transformer une exécution en enlèvement avec rançon… Mais qui ? Qui parmi les ennemis de sa famille ou ses rivaux, était derrière tout ça ? Qui avait assez d’esprit et de culot pour s’en prendre à lui de cette manière ? Il ne le saurait sans doute jamais…  

 

*

 

 

\- Il faut que vous regardiez ça !

C’était Die. Toshiya et Tomo relevèrent les yeux vers lui, quittant un instant les documents qu’ils consultaient pour interroger le roux du regard. Pour toute réponse Die inséra une clé USB dans le port ad hoc de la télévision qu’il alluma peu après. Intrigués, les deux yakuzas s’en rapprochèrent, rejoint bientôt par Takashi qui venait de refermer la porte du bureau derrière lui.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Demanda Toshiya en s’asseyant dans le canapé qui faisait face à l’écran.

\- Ça vient de ton père. Il a reçu ça il y a une heure environ, expliqua Die en mettant en route la vidéo.

 

L’image n’était pas de très bonne qualité. Il faisait sombre et c’est à peine si on pouvait voir qui était le garçon attaché à une chaise.

\- C’est Yoshi ? S’étonna Toshiya.

Tomo et Takashi l’interrogèrent du regard avant de reporter leur attention sur l’écran. La vidéo ne dura que quelques minutes. L’image était fixe et le son de très mauvaise qualité cependant qu’ils purent tous clairement comprendre les propos de leur cadet. Yoshi était le porte-parole de ses ravisseurs qui réclamaient cent millions de yen pour sa libération et s’ils n’étaient pas pris au sérieux, ils commenceraient par leur envoyer des bouts du chien qu’ils avaient enlevé par la même occasion avant de s’occuper de leur otage.

 

Toshiya se tendit lorsque Yoshi prononça « mon chien ». Il savait très exactement de qui il voulait parler. Cela ne pouvait qu’être Hakuei. Le grand brun n’avait que faire du sort de son petit-frère. Il pouvait bien crever celui-là mais pas son ancien amant qui n’avait rien à voir avec ce milieu. Il n’était pas yakuza, il n’était rien. Il était devenu l’esclave de Yoshi même si officiellement l’appellation était secrétaire ou assistant. Des biens jolis appellations qui masquaient la vérité au patriarche.

 

\- J’imagine que ton père ne paiera jamais, déclara Tomo d’un ton neutre.

\- Jamais, répondit froidement Toshiya.

Les deux yakuzas s’échangèrent pour la première fois de la journée un sourire complice.

\- La mort de Yoshi te ferait gagner combien de rang de l’ordre de succession ? Demanda Toshiya.

\- Trop peu pour que je représente un jour une menace pour toi, rétorqua son cousin.

\- Alors rappelle-moi pourquoi on se fait la guerre ?

\- Parce que c’est drôle ?

Toshiya et Tomo éclatèrent de rire. Il y avait quelque chose de sinistre dans cette soudaine complicité et elle mettait terriblement mal à l’aise Takashi.

\- Je crois qu’il faut qu’on parle sérieusement toi et moi, déclara Toshiya en se levant. Très sérieusement.

Tomo se leva, imité par Takashi.

\- Seuls, précisa Toshiya en posant un regard insistant sur le compagnon de son cousin.

Tomo acquiesça puis se tourna vers Takashi pour lui murmurer au creux de l’oreille de l’attendre à l’hôtel. Toshiya et lui avaient à parler sérieusement et cela ne concernait qu’eux. Takashi lui fit un timide oui de la tête. Il n’aimait pas la manière dont les choses tournaient. Au lieu de se préoccuper du sort de Yoshi, tout le monde faisait comme s’il était déjà mort et se répartissait le peu de pouvoir qu’il laissait derrière lui.

 

Lorsque les deux cousins eurent quittés le bureau, une main se posa sur l’épaule du jeune androgyne qui sursauta.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, lui dit Die d’une voix très douce.

\- Non ce n’est rien. C’est toute cette histoire qui me rend terriblement nerveux… Je n’aime pas ça.

\- Je comprends. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je suis certain que nous aurons le droit à une heureux épilogue.

Takashi acquiesça d’un hochement de tête. Il y avait quelque chose qui sonnait faux dans la voix du rouquin mais son cadet se garda bien de le lui faire remarquer.

\- Je vais vous reconduire jusqu’à votre hôtel pour que vous puissiez vous y reposer.

Takashi acquiesça et le suivit hors du bureau de Toshiya. Une fois dans le couloir, il chercha son amant du regard mais ni vit ni Tomo, ni Toshiya.

\- Ils ont dû sortir pour discuter un peu. Peut-être autour d’un verre, déclara Die en pressant le bouton d’appel de l’ascenseur. Ils auront peut-être trouvé un terrain d’entente à leur retour.

\- Il faut l’espérer, murmura Takashi.

 

Comme convenu, Die le raccompagna jusqu’à son hôtel. Le roux se montra charmant durant tout le trajet. Il semblait d’excellente humeur et compte tenu de la situation, ça en était presque indécent au point que Takashi finissait par se dire qu’il n’aimait peut-être pas Yoshi. C’était possible… Yoshiatsu était un garçon capricieux, égocentrique et un peu méchant. Takashi ne le connaissait pas vraiment mais ce qu’il en avait entendu lui suffisait bien que la rumeur dise uassi qu’il n’avait pas toujours été comme ça. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi avait-il autant changé ? Takashi ne le saurait sans doute jamais…

 

\- Reposez-vous bien Takashi-kun.

Ce fut la dernière chose que Die lui murmura avant de s’en aller mais ce qui marqua le plus le jeune homme fut son sourire. Il y avait quelque chose d’inquiétant et alors qu’il s’endormait sur le canapé du salon de la suite qu’il partageait avec Tomo, une image lui revint à l’esprit. Die avait le même sourire en coin lorsqu’il avait enclenché la vidéo. C’était idiot mais Takashi avait comme l’impression que le roux était mêlé à cette histoire. Pourtant Die n’était que l’assistant de Toshiya, au mieux son amant. Il n’avait ni le pouvoir ni la capacité d’orchestrer un tel drame, surtout qu’il n’était pas au Japon mais en Thaïlande…

 

Alors que Die ramenait Takashi à son hôtel, Toshiya emmenait son cousin boire un verre à l’extérieur. Ils devaient parler tout les deux et s’il manœuvrait bien Tomo pouvait s’avérait être un allier précieux pour son retour au Japon. Et plus que jamais, Toshiya était déterminé à rentrer même s’il était trop tard pour Hakuei. Quoique…

\- Attends-moi à l’intérieur je dois passer un coup de fil.

Tomo acquiesça et entra dans le premier dans le bar chic où son ainé l’avait emmené. Toshiya resta quelques minutes à l’extérieur et dès qu’il eut terminé, il le rejoignit comme si de rien n’était. Comme si ce coup de téléphone n’était pas important et que son estomac n’était pas noué par l’anxiété.

 

*

 

Kaoru acquiesça puis raccroché. Comment refuser un tel service ? Surtout que dans le fond, ce qu’on lui demandait n’était pas bien compliqué même si l’idée d’aller frapper à cette porte lui nouait l’estomac. Mais où voulait en venir Toshiya ? Pourquoi lui demandait-il d’aller jusqu’au penthouse de Yoshiatsu et de vérifier s’ils y étaient. Ou plutôt si Hakuei y était. Qu’est-ce qui se passait à la fin ? Le jeune homme aux cheveux mauves n’était pas vraiment certain d’avoir envie de le savoir. Cette histoire puait une magouille de yakuza et plus il se tenait loin des affaires de ses patrons, mieux cela valait pour lui. Il n’avait aucune envie de faire carrière dans le crime. Ce qu’il voulait, c’était continuer d’être un barman sans histoire qui usait de son imagination pour concevoir de nouveau cocktail.

 

Un bras s’abattit sur son épaule et Kaoru sursauta avant de traiter d’abruti l’imbécile qui s’était amusé à lui faire peur. Pour toute réponse Tatsurou se contenta d’éclater de rire avant de lui tendre un cahier.

\- Tu deviens gâteux. Tu oublies tes affaires.

\- Merci, grogna Kaoru en le rangeant dans son sac.

\- Personne n’est venu te chercher cette fois ? Demanda le grand brun en scrutant le parking de l’hôtel où avait lieu leur séminaire.

\- Non, je suis un grand garçon, je n’ai pas besoin qu’on me tienne par la main.

\- Allé ! Fais pas la gueule Niikura. Je t’invite à prendre un verre.

\- Non merci j’n’ai pas le temps pour ces conneries. J’ai un truc à faire.

\- Rejoindre ton chéri ?

\- Non et puis de toute façon c’n’est pas tes oignons.

\- T’as en tout cas une sale tête. Raconte donc à tonton Tatsu ce qui ne va pas, déclara-t-il en lui coinçant la tête sous son bras.

\- P’tain Tatsu ! T’es con ! Arrête ça !

\- Seulement si tu me racontes pourquoi tu fais la gueule.

Quelques protestations et gesticulations plus tard, Kaoru déclara forfait. Il n’était pas de taille à lutter et devait bien se faire une raison, il allait devoir supporter ce type pendant tout ce maudit séminaire.

\- Bon, tu voulais le rencontrer ? Ben tu vas en avoir l’occasion. Je dois passer chez lui. Tu veux venir avec moi ? Grogna le jeune homme aux cheveux mauves une fois sa liberté recouvrée.

Une étrange étincelle brilla dans le regard de Tatsurou qui prit tout de même la peine de lui demander :

\- Tu parles de ta copine la rouquine ?

\- C’est un mec je te dis. Ça se voit quand même ! Et puis si tu veux pas, laisse tomber.

\- J’n’ai pas dit ça ! Et puisque c’est demandé si gentiment, je vais t’accompagner.

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux mauves levait les yeux au ciel. Mais pourquoi lui avait-il fait une telle proposition ? Voilà qu’il allait devoir le supporter quelques heures de plus. Et pourtant même s’il râlait, Kaoru devait avouer qu’avoir son ami à ses côtés lui donnait le courage d’aller frapper à la porte de l’appartement de son patron… Et si c’était Yoshi qui ouvrait ? Qu’allait-il lui dire ? Non… Toshiya lui avait affirmé que Yoshi ne serait pas là. Mais comment pouvait-il le savoir alors qu’il vivait en Thaïlande ? Tout ça n’était pas très clair.

 

Kaoru connaissait le code du l’immeuble où vivait son patron. C’était Hakuei qui le lui avait donné et puis ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il venait ici même s’il détestait cette luxueuse tour et son penthouse qui avait dû être financé avec de l’argent sale. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme aux cheveux mauves. Moins il en saurait mieux cela vaudrait pour lui. Il n’avait pas vocation à entrer dans le milieu. Il n’était que barman et s’était simplement pris d’amitié pour son ancien patron qui avait eu une liaison avec celui qu’il pouvait considérer à la fois comme son grand-frère et son meilleur ami mais surtout son protecteur. Un jour, Hakuei lui avait sauvé la vie. Kaoru lui devait tout et savait que tôt ou tard il aurait l’occasion de lui retourner ce geste.

 

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans l’immeuble en silence. Tatsu ne souriait plus. Il détestait les yakuzas et se rendre jusque dans l’antre d’un d’entre eux n’était pas une perspective réjouissante. Le brun ne craignait pas pour sa vie, c’était plutôt une question de principe. Il tenait à mener une existence honnête loin de ce milieu dans lequel Kaoru baignait malgré lui.

\- On dirait qu’il n’y a personne, déclara Tatsurou alors que son ami venait de frapper pour la quatrième fois.

Kaoru frappa à nouveau et appela Hakuei cette fois-ci.

\- Kaoru, laisse tomber, répliqua le brun en lui attrapant le poignet. Il n’y a personne. Allé viens. On va boire un verre, c’est moi qui t’invite.

Le barman aux cheveux mauves acquiesça avant de suivre docilement son ainé jusqu’à la sortie. Il avait une douloureuse boule à l’estomac et ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il était soudain envahi par l’anxiété. Tout ça à cause de ce maudit coup de fil de Toshiya… D’ailleurs il allait devoir l’appeler pour lui dire qu’il n’avait trouvé personne au penthouse et que Hakuei devait très certainement être avec Yoshiatsu. De toute façon le contraire aurait été étonnant puisque Yoshi le considérait comme son chien et l’emmenait presque partout avec lui.

 

*

 

C’est Tomo qui le réveilla en lui caressant tendrement la joue. Takashi poussa un petit gémissement avant d’ouvrir un œil puis l’autre. Lorsqu’il reconnut son amant, il se redressa tout en lui adressant un sourire. Le brun n’y répondit pas et se contenta de lui dire :

\- Tu ne devrais pas dormir ici. Va donc dans la chambre.

\- Tu viens te coucher avec moi ? Demanda l’androgyne en baillant.

\- Non. Nous partons demain après-midi et j’ai un rapport à finir pour mon oncle.

Takashi jeta un coup d’œil à l’horloge du salon. Il était presque minuit. Tomo en avait passé du temps avec Toshiya. Qu’avaient-ils bien pu se dire ? Takashi aurait bien aimé le savoir mais son compagnon ne semblait pas disposé à lui en parler. Il s’était installé devant son ordinateur portable et commençait déjà à rédiger son compte rendu tout en se référant par moment à un document qu’il avait laissé ouvert à côté de lui. Au moins il semblait avoir fait la paix avec l’héritier ce qui était une bonne chose même si ça s’était fait au dépend de Yoshi. Takashi ne le connaissait pas vraiment mais espérait qu’il s’en sorte vivant même si apparemment personne n’allait payer la rançon demandée…

 

\- Tomo...

\- Va te coucher et laisse moi travailler.

Pour toute réponse, Takashi lui tira la langue avant d’aller se coucher. Puisque c’était comme ça, qu’il n’espère pas avoir le droit à un bisou ni même un câlin matinale même si quelque chose lui disait que Tomo allait sans aucun doute passer une nuit blanche. 

 

Lorsque Takashi se réveilla le lendemain, il trouva son compagnon à la même place que la veille. Le cendrier était plein et Tomo semblait avoir avalé des litres de café.

\- Tu as fini ? Demanda timidement l’androgyne en s’approchant prudemment de lui.

Le brun releva les yeux vers lui sans sourire puis tourna l’écran de son ordinateur portable vers lui. Takashi fronça les sourcils tout en examinant l’image figée d’une vidéo mise sur pause. Tomo la lança. C’était une nouvelle vidéo de Yoshiatsu. Comme pour la précédente, c’était Yoshi qui récitait la leçon que ses ravisseurs lui avaient fait apprendre. Le garçon semblait salement amoché. Visiblement on l’avait passé à tabac et malgré la piètre qualité des images, on voyait clairement que ses doigts étaient en sang et qu’on lui avait arraché les ongles. En s’en rendant compte, Takashi porta sa main à ses lèvres pour étouffer un petit cri de surprise et d’horreur. Tomo de son côté alluma une cigarette sans rien dire. Il l’avait déjà vu. Il l’avait reçu quelques heures plus tôt. C’était l’assistant de son oncle qui la lui avait transmise. Toshiya avait sans doute dû la recevoir.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on peut faire ? Demanda Takashi d’une voix tremblante.

\- Rien, rétorqua Tomo en fermant le lecteur vidéo. Mon oncle ne paiera pas la rançon et il nous a envoyé à tous cette vidéo pour qu’on sache ce qui se passe lorsqu’on se fait prendre.

Un blanc s’installa entre les deux hommes avant que le brun n’éteigne son ordinateur. Il se leva s’étira puis ajouta :

\- Toshiya viendra nous chercher à 13h. Va préparer nos bagages et réveille-moi une demi-heure avant.

Takashi ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui adresser un regard noir avant de lui tirer la langue. Parfois Tomo l’exaspérait en particulier lorsqu’il se la jouait grand yakuza et qu’il le prenait pour sa boniche. L’androgyne s’assit à sa place et ralluma l’ordinateur. Il avait besoin de revoir cette vidéo. C’était malsain mais surtout c’était plus fort que lui.

 

*

 

Dans cette petite pièce dépourvue de lumière naturelle, Yoshi avait fini par perdre la notion du temps. Le jeune homme avait l’impression d’être enfermé ici depuis une éternité alors que moins de 48h s’étaient écoulés depuis le début de ce cauchemar. Lui qui avait espéré une mort rapide, il devait admettre que les choses trainaient en longueur et prenaient une désagréable tournure. Combien de temps tiendrait-il sous ce traitement ? Pas longtemps car il était déjà sur le point de craquer. Personne ne l’avait jamais préparé à subir ce genre de chose. Être passé à tabac était une chose, être torturé en était une autre. Et ils y avaient pris beaucoup de plaisir en lui retirant un à un chacun de ses ongles, se délectant de ses cris de douleur. La torture avait été gratuite. Ils ne lui avaient posé aucune question. Ils s’étaient contentés de les lui retirer et de les emballer dans un sac, sans doute pour les envoyer à son père qui bien entendu ne lèverait pas le petit doigt pour lui venir en aide. Après tout, des fils ce n’était pas ce qui lui manquait. Un de plus ou un de moins… et puis Yoshi n’était pas son héritier. Bien qu’envoyé pour un temps en exile, Toshiya restait le favori. Peu importe les erreurs qu’il pouvait commettre, Yoshiatsu savait que leur mère ferait tout pour qu’il retrouve les faveurs du patriarche. Toshiya était parfait à ses yeux, il était l’enfant béni, celui qui devait prendre la tête de leur famille… de leur clan. Et lui ? Il n’était rien à côté et sa seule consolation était de savoir que sa mort serait tout de même vengée.  

 

La porte s’ouvrit dans un sinistre grincement qui lui donna froid dans le dos mais qui paradoxalement le fit également sourire. C’était d’un cliché. Ça en était presque risible. Et puis il se trouvait pathétique.

 

\- Qu’on en finisse ! Tuez-moi ! Je n’ai plus la force de continuer et puis ce n’est pas comme si vous alliez me laisser partir un jour.

 

L’ombre qui se tenait dans l’encadrement de la porte à contre-jour, ne répondit pas. Yoshi plissa les yeux comme pour tenter de le reconnaitre. Lequel de ces salopards étaient venus le voir cette fois-ci ? Celui qui lui avait arraché les ongles ? Celui qui avait filmé la scène ? Celui qui avait ramassé les ongles ? Ou bien le vétéran qu’il avait rencontré la première fois ?

 

Petit à petit les yeux du jeune homme s’habituèrent à cette nouvelle luminosité et les contours de la silhouette lui devinrent de plus en plus nets. L’homme était grand, avait de longs cheveux et portait un costume froissé. Il mit un certain temps avant d’entrer, comme s’il n’était pas vraiment certain de vouloir le faire. Quand il se décida enfin à le faire Yoshi entendit le cliquetis de la serrure puis les pas du nouveau venu qui s’était décidé à s’approcher de lui. Yoshi avait une sorte de mauvais pressentiment qui se confirma lorsque son visage lui apparu. L’homme tenait un semi-automatique, une arme facile a manier pour un débutant et quelque chose lui disait que c’était la première fois qu’il en tenait une.

\- Hakuei, murmura Yoshiatsu.

 

Son chien ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de s’asseoir au bord de la table qui faisait face à son patron. Ce dernier le dévisagea longuement. L’ancien hôte ne semblait pas blessé. On ne l’avait ni frappé ni torturé et malgré lui, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Yoshi. Et si finalement son fidèle toutou tellement docile avait eu envie de le mordre ? L’idée était séduisante, elle en était presque drôle et comme si Hakuei pouvait lire dans ses pensées, le roux déclara :

\- Je n’y suis pour rien. Je ne sais pas qui sont ces hommes mais ils m’ont fait une proposition intéressante.

L’ancien hôte lui montra son arme et Yoshi pouvait parfaitement deviner quels étaient les termes de l’arrangement qu’ils lui avaient proposé.

\- Tu devrais accepter, déclara Yoshi d’un air sombre.

\- En effet, je devrais.

Hakuei leva son bras en direction de son ancien maître. Sa main ne tremblait pas et son regard ne se détourna pas de celui de son cadet. Les deux hommes se regardèrent droit dans les yeux sans sourciller, pas même lorsque la porte s’ouvrit derrière le roux. Le vétéran entra. Un large sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

\- L’heure est venue, déclara le plus âgé. Et bien entendu personne n’a payé la rançon. Les négociations sont terminées nous allons plier bagage avant de nous faire prendre.

Le vétéran vint s’asseoir à côté de Hakuei qui ne lui adressa aucun regard.

\- Ton père ne veut pas payer Yoshiatsu mais j’imagine que ses hommes te cherchent partout. C’est ici que nos routes vont se quitter. J’ai vraiment aimé les regarder t’arracher les ongles. Je trouve que tu as une très belle voix.

Yoshi serra des dents et se garda bien de lui répondre. Cet homme ne méritait pas qu’il lui accorde la moindre importance, seul Hakuei comptait à ses yeux et finalement il était heureux que les choses se terminent de cette manière. Au moins, son chien tenait sa vengeance pour ces mois de maltraitance et puis ces hommes avaient dû lui promettre beaucoup, peut-être même un place dans leur clan. C’était une nouvelle vie qui allait s’ouvrir pour l’ancien hôte qui allait être définitivement débarrassé de lui.

 

L’homme d’âge mûr se détacha de la table et avança vers Yoshiatsu, faisant signe à Hakuei de le suivre.

\- Ce garçon t’a traité comme un chien pendant des mois Hakuei. Lui et sa famille se sont servis de toi et t’ont humilié. Ils se sont servis de ton corps comme d’une marchandise. Tue-le et je te promets une place de choix parmi mes hommes. Tu pourras ainsi leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l’ancien hôte qui colla le canon de son arme contre le front de Yoshiatsu afin d’être certain de ne pas le rater. Le garçon ferma les yeux et attendit son silence sa punition. Il savait qu’il la méritait et pourtant, il ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. Etre tué par cet homme lui faisait autant mal que plaisir mais il acceptait son destin comme il avait accepté la mort à l’instant où il s’était réveillé dans cette pièce.

\- Adieu, murmura froidement Hakuei.

Le roux pressa la détente et un bruit sourd raisonna dans la pièce en même temps qu’une gerbe de sang tachait son beau visage fatigué par près de 48h de détention. Le corps retomba lourdement sur le sol et Yoshiatsu écarquilla les yeux sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

 

Hakuei posa son arme sur le sol et commença à le détacher.

\- Il faut faire vite. Il n’y a plus personne mais s’ils n’ont plus de ses nouvelles, ils vont envoyer quelqu’un.

Yoshi ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta de le regarder sans comprendre. Une fois détaché, il ne se leva pas. Il ne s’en sentait pas la force et puis surtout il avait besoin de comprendre.

\- Pourquoi ?

Hakuei lui adressa un regard surpris avant de lui dire :

\- Il faut partir Yoshi.

\- Pourquoi ? Répéta le jeune homme. Tu aurais pu être libre. Tu aurais pu être débarrassé de moi !

Sans s’en rendre compte, Yoshi avait crispé ses doigts ensanglanté sur la chemise de son chien dont le visage était fermé.

\- Si je veux être débarrassé de toi, il me suffit de passer un coup de fil à ton père.

Yoshiatsu lui adressa un regard incrédule qui fit sourire son ainé. Hakuei se pencha vers lui et lui murmura au creux de l’oreille :

\- Un seul coup de fil de ma part à ton père et tu retournes là d’où tu viens mon petit Yoshiatsu alors ne crois pas que je sois à ton service sous la contrainte.

Il y avait quelque chose de sinistre dans le son de la voix du roux, quelque chose que Yoshiatsu n’avait encore jamais entendu chez lui comme s’il découvrait Hakuei pour la première fois. Lui qui s’était montré si docile tous ces mois, subissant maltraitance et humiliation sans broncher… Alors tout ça n’était que de la comédie ? C’était encore un jeu et une manipulation ?

\- Partons, ordonna le roux en le prenant sur son dos. Je n’ai pas envie d’avoir à tuer d’autres hommes pour toi.

Il ramassa son arme puis se redressa et ainsi lourdement chargé, il quitta la petite pièce, laissant le corps du vétéran se vider de son sang et souiller le sol poussiéreux de cette salle de torture...  


	8. Chapter 8

Yoshiatsu n’avait pas voulu aller à l’hôpital. Son état ne nécessitant pas de soin particulier, le jeune homme avait été conduit jusqu’au manoir familiale où le patriarche avait souhaité s’entretenir avec lui. Hakuei l’y avait accompagné, tel l’ombre fidèle qu’il incarnait même si le regard que son cadet posait à présent sur lui, était différent. Les mots que le roux lui avait adressés juste avant de quitter l’entrepôt dans lequel ils avaient été séquestrés pendant près de 48h, résonnaient encore dans son esprit. Hakuei n’était pas l’homme qu’il paraissait être. Tantôt stoïque, tantôt souriant, l’ancien hôte ne laissait jamais rien transparaitre de ses réelles pensées. Il était ce que son maitre voulait qu’il soit, un fidèle toutou. Tout ça n’était qu’un jeu, le même qu’il avait joué avec tous ses clients et peut-être même avec Toshiya à l’époque où ils avaient été amant. En y repensant, Yoshiatsu ne savait pas s’il était impressionné ou dégouté. S’il l’aimait davantage ou s’il le haïssait bien plus. Jamais cet homme ne l’aimerait comme lui l’avait autrefois aimé. Il ne savait que mentir.

 

Après une longue et pénible entrevu avec son père, Yoshiatsu fut autorisé à se retirer dans ses quartiers. On l’avait installé dans une aile un peu à l’écart pour qu’il puisse s’y reposer. Le jeune homme savait qu’il y resterait longtemps. De toute façon plus rien ne l’attendait à Tokyo. Son père l’avait mis en congé forcé pour ne pas dire viré. Lui aussi allait connaitre la même disgrâce que Toshiya pour avoir osé décevoir le patriarche et couvert leur famille de honte. De plus les bruits de couloir murmuraient que Toshiya allait bientôt revenir au Japon. Que le rapport que Tomo avait écrit sur ses activités en Thaïlande était très élogieux et que leur père ne pouvait pas en être plus satisfait.

 

Hakuei lui servit une tasse de thé vert que Yoshi regarda à peine. Il n’en voulait pas. Ni de son thé, ni des médicaments du médecin. Il ne voulait même plus le voir bien qu’il ne trouvait pas la force de le congédier. Il était en colère mais avait également envie de pleurer.

\- Je te déteste, grogna le jeune homme.

Le roux se contenta de sourire légèrement tout en acquiesçant. Son sang froid en était insupportable, au point que Yoshiatsu envisagea de lui jeter son thé vert à la figure, juste pour voir s’il finirait par lui montrer son véritable visage mais il savait que s’il osait toucher à un seul de ses cheveux dans cette maison, son père le lui ferait regretter. Hakuei était spécial. Il était plus qu’un employé modèle surtout maintenant que Yoshi lui devait la vie.

 

Un raclement de gorge les interrompit. Yoshiatsu détourna les yeux de son chien pour les poser sur l’homme qui se tenait dans l’encadrement de la porte. C’était son cousin qu’il n’avait pas revu depuis bien longtemps. Ce traitre qui s’était rangé du côté de Toshiya… La mâchoire de Yoshiatsu se contracta mais il se garda bien d’ouvrir les hostilités. Il préféra ravaler son venin pour savoir ce qui amenait cet oiseau de mauvais augures dans les appartements qu’on lui avait cédé.

 

\- Je vois que ça à l’air moins grave qu’on le dit, déclara Tomo en esquissant un léger sourire moqueur.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda froidement Yoshi.

\- Je ne te veux rien. Je suis venu pour lui. 

Les deux yakuzas posèrent leur regard sur l’ancien hôte qui dégustait son thé vert en silence. Yoshiatsu se demanda l’espace d’un instant qui l’avait donc autorisé à se servir mais le léger rictus qui était dessiné sur le visage du roux l’en dissuada. C’était ce même sourire qui avait orné ses lèvres un peu avant qu’il n’abatte cet homme qui les avait enlevé et séquestré. C’était ce visage derrière un masque à peine effrité qu’il avait tant espéré revoir ces derniers jours.

 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux à mon chien ? Demanda froidement Yoshi.

\- Ton chien ? Je ne vois aucun cabot ici. Je suis de toute façon allergique aux poils de ces sales bêtes. Non, je viens juste chercher mon nouveau secrétaire. Dépêche-toi. Il faut qu’on retourne à Tokyo. J’ai une tonne de chose à faire et je déteste ce manoir qui sent le moisie.

Hakuei acquiesça et posa sa tasse sans en finir le contenu. Une fois debout, il s’inclina respectueusement devant Yoshi, toujours installé sur son futon puis lui dit :

\- J’ai été ravis de vous assister. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de succès pour vos prochaines missions.

\- Menteur, grommela Yoshi pour lui-même.

L’hypocrisie du roux l’exaspérait tout comme sa politesse et son petit sourire en coin. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Rien. Yoshiatsu avait l’impression d’être resté un petit garçon frustré et mal aimé, avec qui un adulte s’était montré gentil et compréhensif, plus par pitié que par amour.

 

Hakuei s’en alla sans se retourner. Suivant docilement Tomo qui ne lui adressa pas la parole avant d’être arrivé à la voiture où Takashi les y attendait.

\- Tes valises ont déjà été mises dans le coffre, déclara le yakuza en entrant dans la limousine dont le chauffeur lui avait ouvert la portière.

\- Merci monsieur, répondit le roux en le suivant à l’intérieur du véhicule.

Son regard se posa alors sur le jeune homme aux cheveux roses qui se tenait aux côtés du brun et qui le regardait avec curiosité.

\- Alors c’est toi Hakuei ? Demanda Takashi. Je suis Takashi, l’ami de Tomo. Je suis content de faire ta connaissance. Faisons de notre mieux pour que nos nouvelles fonctions soient une réussite.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses lui pris la main et la serra chaleureusement. D’abord surpris, le roux esquissa un sourire et répondit à son geste.

\- Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance Takashi-san.

\- Tu sais, tu peux m’appeler Takashi tout court.

\- Arrêtez de piailler ! Vous ne voyez pas que je suis au téléphone, grogna Tomo dont le correspondant n’avait même pas encore décroché.

Takashi se contenta de lever les yeux au plafond avant de faire signe au roux de ne pas tenir compte de la mauvaise humeur de son compagnon, ce qui dans le fond était bien peu de chose pour Hakuei qui avait dû supporter les mauvais traitements de Yoshiatsu pendant de long mois.

 

\- Ah ! Toshiya ! S’exclama Tomo.

Hakuei tourna lentement le regard vers le brun sans perdre son sourire bien qu’il ait une légère teinte figée. Takashi ne remarqua absolument pas ce léger changement sur le visage du nouveau secrétaire particulier de son compagnon. Les deux hommes se connaissaient à peine et le roux était passé maitre dans l’art de dissimuler ses émotions.

\- Alors Hokkaido ?

\- Le trou du cul du monde tu veux dire ? Espèce de sale connard ! T’es gonflé d’oser m’appeler ! Hurla Toshiya à l’autre bout du fil.

\- Pardon ? Fit Tomo d’un air faussement froissé alors qu’un large sourire amusé ornait son visage. Je pensais que tu serais heureux de rentrer au Japon.

\- Parce qu’en plus t’aimerais que je te dise merci ?

\- Tu préférais peut-être rester en Thaïlande ?

\- Au moins je ne me les pelais pas !

\- Sois content d’avoir pu emmener avec toi ton gentil petit toutou.

\- Die n’est pas mon petit toutou, c’est mon assistant.

\- Et il est tellement irremplaçable !

\- Tu m’as appelé juste pour te foutre de moi ? Si c’est ça je raccroche.

\- Non, je voulais savoir si tu avais envie que je transmette un message à tes anciens employés.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ah ! Ton père ne te l’a pas dit ? C’est moi qui remplace Yoshiatsu à la tête des clubs de la capitale.

Un long silence s’installa à l’autre bout du fil. Tomo n’ajouta rien de plus. Il jubilait intérieurement, imaginant le visage déconfit de Toshiya qui découvrait l’ampleur de sa trahison quoique… Tomo avait respecté sa part du marché. Il l’avait fait rentrer au Japon. Il n’avait jamais été question de l’aider à reprendre son précédent poste. Quant au fait qu’il y est été nommé, ce n’était que provisoire et il ne comptait pas lutter pour garder cette place mais il s’était tout de même fait le plaisir d’appeler Toshiya et il aurait payé cher pour voir la tête que faisait son interlocuteur à l’autre bout du fil.

\- Profite bien de ta place sale petite enflure parce que je ne moiserais pas longtemps dans nord et je te jure que quand je reviendrais à Tokyo, je reprendrais tout ce qui m’appartient.

Tomo ne répondit pas, il se contenta d’esquisser un léger sourire. Les menaces de Toshiya le laissaient de marbre. Il n’avait que faire de cette position. Il ne l’occupait que temporairement et la rendrait dès que sa mission serait achevée. 

\- En attendant amuse-toi bien dans le grand froid Toshiya et n’oublie pas de nous envoyer une carte postale.

Avant même que son cousin n’ait eu le temps de lui répondre, Tomo lui raccrocha au nez.

 

 

Toshiya resta plusieurs secondes, son téléphone contre l’oreille sans vraiment réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Tomo lui avait raccroché au nez. Non seulement il l’avait trahi, mais en plus de se moquer de lui, il lui manquait de respect. Le grand brun fulminait de rage au point qu’il manqua de broyer son téléphone portable. Le répit de ce dernier fut de courte duré puisqu’il ne tarda pas à heurter le mur près de la porte qui s’ouvrit à cet instant sur Die. Ce dernier sursauta et manqua de renverser le plateau qu’il portait et surtout les cafés qui étaient posés dessus. Le regard du roux se posa d’abord sur l’appareille qui gisait non loin de lui avant qu’il ne relève le regard vers son patron et compagnon.

\- Ça ne va pas ? S’inquiéta Die en refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Tout va très bien, grogna Toshiya en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil.

\- Puisque tu le dis.

Die effaça la courte distance qui les séparait et posa les tasses sur le bureau.

\- Je pensais que tu serais content de rentrer au Japon, reprit finalement le roux.

\- Je le suis, soupira Toshiya.

\- Mais tu ne pensais pas te retrouver ici.

Le sourire du brun parla à sa place. Die acquiesça avant de s’assoir en face de lui tout en portant son café à ses lèvres.

\- Tu ne m’as jamais vraiment raconté pourquoi ton père t’a exilé à l’étranger, reprit le roux.

Le visage de Toshiya s’assombrit. La question de Die était délicate et il se voyait mal lui parler de Hakuei. Comment lui expliquer qu’il avait aimé passionnément un homme pour qui il n’avait peut-être jamais compté… non en fait il était certain que leur amour était réciproque… enfin il l’espérait.

\- J’ai manqué de respect à un associé de mon père, répondit le brun en rapprochant sa tasse sans toute fois la porter à sa lèvre.

\- Ça ne te ressemble pas.

\- Je sais.

Un sourire triste et un peu désabusé se dessina sur les lèvres du brun. Il avait en tout cas retenu la leçon. En tant qu’héritier il ne pouvait pas tout se permettre et puis surtout il ne serait jamais libre de mener sa vie comme il l’entendait. Il s’était presque fait une raison et d’une certaine manière, Die l’y aidait en lui apportant un équilibre dont il avait cruellement besoin.

 

*

 

Tomo et Takashi étaient un couple atypique mais attachant. Ils incarnaient à eux deux le jour et la nuit. Takashi était chaleureux, avenant, bavard et féminin. Tomo était quant à lui froid, distant, taciturne et masculin. Et même s’ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler et que leurs querelles de couple étaient quotidiennes, ils s’aimaient tendrement et n’étaient pas prêts de se séparer. C’était la conclusion à laquelle Hakuei était arrivé après avoir passé un mois sous leur toit. D’ailleurs, même si l’ancien hôte vivait avec eux dans leur loft situé en plein cœur de Tokyo, aucun des deux hommes ne lui avait fait des avances ou n’avait manifesté l’envie de le mettre de son lit. Pour la première fois depuis qu’il travaillait pour cette famille, il était traité comme un employé et non comme une marchandise. D’ailleurs il était bien plus qu’un secrétaire. Lorsqu’il n’assistait pas à Tomo dans son travail et qu’il ne l’aidait pas à se familiariser avec les différents dossiers liés à la gestion des clubs, il servait de garçon de compagnie à Takashi. Il était en quelque sorte son hôte personnel quoique… leur relation tenait plus de l’amitié que du jeu de séduction.

 

 

Takashi poussa la porte du bureau de son compagnon et constata avec surprise que les volets étaient fermés.

\- Tu travailles dans le noir maintenant ? Fit-il en posant une tasse de thé sur sa table de travail.

Tomo ne releva pas les yeux de son écran et termina de rédiger son email avant de porter son thé vert à ses lèvres. Il était excellent mais il ne jugea pas nécessaire de remercier son compagnon et encore moins de le complimenter sur sa préparation. Takashi était habitué de toute façon et ce n’était pas à vingt-trois ans que Tomo allait changer.

\- Ça me déconcentre quand il plonge dans la piscine.

Takashi le regarda d’un drôle d’air avant de se rapprocher de la baie vitrer pour l’ouvrir puis faire de même avec les volets électriques. Il sortit alors sur la terrasse et jeta un coup d’œil à l’étage au dessous où se situait la piscine dans laquelle Hakuei faisait des longueurs. Takashi s’appuya contre la rambarde et ne tarda pas à être rejoint par Tomo.

\- T’as besoin de garder la bouche ouverte quand tu le mates ? Grogna le brun.

Takashi ne releva même pas la remarque et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Tomo avait de ces façons de lui parler enfin, ils régleraient ça tout à l’heure au lit même s’il ne put s’empêcher de lui répondre :

\- Parce que tu vas me faire croire que tu ne le mates pas toi ?

\- Mes volets étaient fermés.   

\- Tu veux une médaille ?

Ils s’arrêtèrent de parler lorsque le roux sortit de la piscine et releva le visage vers eux. Il leur adressa un signe de la main auquel seul Takashi lui répondit.

\- On avait dit qu’on serait sage, balbutia le jeune homme aux cheveux roses.

\- Hors de question que je te partage, répondit le brun sans quitter le roux des yeux.

\- Pas de plan à trois alors.

\- C’est ce qu’on avait dit.

\- Et on ne changera pas d’avis.

\- Non.

\- Comment on va faire ?

\- Il ne peut pas rester ici.

\- Même pas pour le plaisir des yeux ?

\- Même pour le plaisir des yeux, répéta Tomo en avalant difficilement sa salive.

Takashi acquiesça avant de pousser doucement son compagnon en arrière jusqu’à la baie vitrée pour le ramener dans le bureau. Tomo alla chercher son paquet de cigarette et s’en alluma une tout en s’asseyant sur le bord de son bureau. Takashi se rapprocha de lui et s’installa entre ses jambes tout en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

\- De toute façon j’ai presque fini la commande de mon oncle, déclara le brun. Il aura bientôt un rapport d’activité détaillé par établissement avec une suggestion sur quoi améliorer pour optimiser les coûts et augmenter les profits. Je ne te cache pas que l’expérience de Hakuei en tant qu’hôte m’aura bien aidé.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu’on va bientôt quitter Tokyo pour rentrer à la maison ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ça va dépendre de mon oncle.

Takashi acquiesça à nouveau et attendit que son compagnon expire sa fumée toxique de ses poumons pour capturer ses lèvres tout en crispant ses doigts sur sa chemise.

\- Est-ce que tu vas dans un des clubs ce soir ? Demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux roses.

\- Non. Normalement Hakuei ira tout seul. Il connait bien les différents manageurs et il n’a pas besoin de moi pour voir si tout va bien.

\- Alors on peut peut-être déjà aller se coucher.

Avant même que le brun ne puisse lui répondre, Takashi s’écarta et lui attrapa la cravate pour le tirer hors de son bureau jusqu’à la chambre. Pour une fois que Tomo allait passer la soirée et toute la nuit au loft, il comptait bien en profiter. D’autant plus que le spectacle que leur colocataire leur avait offert l’avait d’une certaine manière émoustillé. Il savait aussi que ça avait mis Tomo en condition même s’il ne l’avouerait jamais et que l’idée de le faire alors que Hakuei se baladait encore dans la maison avait tendance à le freiner.

 

Takashi le poussa à l’intérieur de la chambre puis ferma à clé derrière lui.

\- Tu ne veux pas diner avant ? Demanda le brun un peu gêné.

\- Non, rétorqua le jeune homme aux cheveux roses en le poussant sur le lit avant de venir s’installer sur ses cuisses.

Par réflexe le brun referma les bras sur son compagnon. Les étreintes de Takashi étaient toujours aussi délicieuses même s’il était gêné de faire ce genre de chose alors que quelqu’un rodait dans les couloirs. Après tout, le loft était grand mais les chambres n’étaient pas très éloignées les unes des autres. D’ailleurs après ses longueurs dans la piscine, Hakuei allait sans doute prendre une douche et se préparer dans la sienne.

\- C’est excitant tu ne trouve pas, murmura Takashi au creux de son oreille.

\- Non pas trop, balbutia le brun qui laissa échapper un petit gémissement lorsque son compagnon pressa son bassin contre le sien.

\- Mais si, gémit Takashi en commençant à se frotter à lui.

L’androgyne déboutonna lentement la chemise du brun tout en dégustant ses lèvres. Tomo était tout crispé et avait beaucoup de mal à faire l’amour lorsqu’il savait que Hakuei était réveillé. Il avait toujours peur qu’il vienne frapper à leur porte pour X raison alors que cela n’était jamais arrivé.

\- Détends toi mon chéri, murmura Takashi en faisant glisser la chemise de Tomo sur ses épaules.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses descendit alors de ses cuisses et se mit à genoux devant lui, commençant à presser ses lèvres contre son entrejambe qu’il ne tarda pas à effeuiller. Il défit la boucle de sa ceinture, son bouton puis sa braguette. Il continua à caresser la bosse qui déformait son sous-vêtement avant de lui retirer complètement ses vêtements pour un meilleur confort. La fellation ne tarda pas à débuter. Son chéri avait besoin de se détendre pour se mettre en bonne condition et petit à petit grâce à ses soins, Tomo finit par se laisser aller, caressant doucement ses cheveux roses tout en soupirant d’aise.

Takashi n’alla pas au bout de sa fellation. Il ne voulait pas le faire jouir tout de suite. Il retira le sexe de mon amant de sa bouche et releva son visage maculé de salive vers Tomo pour cueillir ses lèvres. Il se releva ensuite et commença à retirer ses propres vêtements sous le regard avide de son compagnon, délaissant ses vêtements si féminin pour ne revêtir qu’une tenue d’Adam qui ne laissait plus la place au doute quant à son sexe. Et ce dernier était particulièrement tendu. Takashi coinça la mâchoire de son compagnon entre son index et son pouce puis lui dit sèchement :

\- À quatre pattes que je te baise comme tu le mérites.

Il le repoussa en arrière puis alla chercher du lubrifiant. Lorsqu’il revint s’installer à genoux dans le lit, il constata que son amant ne lui avait pas obéit.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu attends Tomo ? Tu veux que je sorte le martinet ?

Tomo lui adressa une mine contrarié que Takashi trouva adorable.

\- Quoi ? Demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux rose tout en l’attrapant par les cheveux. Tu n’as pas envie que je te baise ce soir ?

\- Il va nous entendre.

Un large sourire s’imprima sur les lèvres de l’androgyne qui se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer au creux de l’oreille.

\- C’est vrai que tu gémis comme une salope lorsque je te prends. Ne t’en fais pas pour ça, j’ai tout prévu.

Il lui montra alors ce qu’il avait récupéré en plus du lubrifiant : sa cravate. Avant même que Tomo ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Takashi le bâillonna et le fit se placer à quatre pattes. Il se mit alors derrière lui et attrapa fermement ses fesses qu’il écarte avant d’y nicher son visage afin de commencer par un anulingus. Dès que sa langue entra en contacte avec son anus, les jambes de Tomo commencèrent à trembler. Il était particulièrement sensible à cette pratique et sentait déjà des frissons de plaisir le parcourir, sans doute parce que Takashi le masturbait en même temps. Lorsqu’il estima que c’était bien assez, l’androgyne se redressa et utilisa généreusement le lubrifiant, en mettant à la fois sur ses doigts mais également entre les fesses de son compagnie qui était particulièrement douillé malgré le temps. Le premier doigt entra non sans difficulté. Cela faisait longtemps qu’ils ne l’avaient pas fait. La cohabitation avec l’ancien hôte bloquait régulièrement Tomo et le jeune couple n’avait eu que peu d’occasion de faire l’amour.

\- Tu es serré mon cœur, souffla Takashi en introduisant un second doigt en lui.

Tomo ne lui répondit que par une longue plainte étouffée par sa cravate qui lui servait de bâillon. Takashi esquissa un large sourire avant de retirer ses doigts pour lubrifier généreusement son sexe tendu avant de le presser contre l’intimité de son compagnon.

\- Ô mon dieu ! Que tu es bon Tomo… putain…

Takashi ne jurait pas souvent mais il devait avouer que l’étroitesse de l’homme qui partageait sa vie était particulièrement bonne ce soir au point qu’il dût faire preuve de beaucoup de retenu pour ne pas le blesser en le pénétrant trop vite. Une fois en lui, il le laissa s’y habituer à sa présence avant de commencer à bouger. Commençant d’abord par des coups de reins doux avant d’accélérer le rythme tout en plantant ses ongles dans les hanches du brun dont les gémissements mourraient contre son bâillon. Ils n’étaient pas pressés, ils avaient toute la nuit devant eux et Takashi avait faim de son partenaire. D’ailleurs, ils savaient qu’ils seraient bientôt seuls dans l’appartement et que les gémissements n’auraient plus besoin d’être contenu.

 

*

 

Kaoru posa un verre devant lui. La couleur était intéressante et le parfum qui s’en dégageait avait quelque chose de très séduisant.

\- Comment l’appelles-tu ? Demanda Hakuei.

\- Il n’a pas encore de nom, rétorqua Kaoru en s’accoudant au comptoir tout en souriant largement.

\- Quoi ? Demanda l’ancien hôte en esquissant un petit sourire.

\- Je suis heureux.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. J’ai retrouvé mon grand-frère.

Hakuei ne répondit pas tant il était surpris mais également touché par la déclaration du barman. Il savait que Kaoru tenait beaucoup à lui et ce sentiment était réciproque mais l’entendre lui dire qu’il le considérait comme son frère…

\- Moi aussi je suis content de te retrouver Kaoru.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Hakuei porta la nouvelle création de son ami à ses lèvres. Kaoru le regarda faire avec une pointe d’inquiétude dans le regard.

\- C’est excellent comme toujours, déclara le roux.

\- C’est Miya qui m’a aidé à améliorer la recette initiale.

Le sourire de Hakuei se figea. Cela ne dura qu’un bref instant mais ce fut suffisant pour que son vieil ami le remarque, cependant Kaoru se garda bien de lui faire la moindre remarque car il savait que de toute façon le roux noierait le poisson.

 

\- Après mon service je rejoins les autres pour prendre un dernier verre, tu veux venir ?

\- Si vous vous retrouver entre barmans, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

\- On ne se retrouve pas entre barmans rassure-toi. Et puis il y aura Kyo. J’aimerais bien te le présenter.

\- Alors je viendrais, répondit Hakuei en portant son verre à ses lèvres. Depuis le temps que tu devais me le présenter. Je suis un peu jaloux que tes amis l’aient rencontré avant moi.

\- J’aurais voulu te le présenter avant, murmura Kaoru d’une voix légèrement tremblante.

Hakuei acquiesça avant de poser sa main sur la sienne :

\- Ne t’excuse pas. C’est de ma faute, j’étais trop pris par mon travail.

Un sourire amer se dessina sur les lèvres du barman. Hakuei avait une bien jolie façon de présenter les choses. Comme si ses longs mois pris entre les griffes de Yoshiatsu n’avaient été qu’un travail comme un autre.

\- Bon et on se retrouve où alors ? Demanda Hakuei comme pour changer de sujet.

\- Chez Tatsu.

\- Tatsu ?

\- Un pote barman un peu con mai sympa. Tu verras, je suis certain que tu as déjà dû le croiser.

Hakuei acquiesça. Il avait de toute façon prévu de rester jusqu’à la fermeture. Après tout cela faisait tellement longtemps qu’il n’avait pas pu passer une soirée avec Kaoru. Être assis à ce comptoir avec lui, lui rappelait l’époque où Toshiya faisait encore tourner les clubs de Tokyo…


	9. Chapter 9

\- Ah ! Kaoru viendra avec Hakuei, déclara Kyo en lisant le sms qu’il venait de recevoir.

Tatsurou s’étouffa avec sa bière sous le regard surpris du petit blond qui arqua un sourcil tout en le dévisageant.

\- Tu le connais ? Demanda l’écrivain.

Le grand brun se contenta de lui faire un non de la tête tout en toussant. Kyo n’était pas vraiment convaincu par sa réponse. Il ne connaissait pas Tatsurou depuis longtemps mais son métier lui avait permis de développer une sorte de talent qui le rendait capable de percer à jour assez facilement les gens et leurs sentiments les plus profonds et parfois inconscients.

\- T’en pince pour lui, c’est ça ?

Le grand brun s’étouffa à nouveau avec sa bière tout en adressant un regard horrifié au petit blond, comme s’il s’agissait d’un lutin démoniaque prêt à lui jouer un tour.

\- Mais ça n’va pas ! Je le connais même pas, se défendit le barman. Je l’ai juste croisé une fois ou deux mais de loin.

Kyo arqua un sourcil tout en acquiesçant. Il n’était pas vraiment convaincu par l’explication de Tatsurou mais rien ne servait de le braquer sur la question. De toute façon il ne l’avouerait jamais et le blond n’avait pas besoin qu’il le lui confirme. La couleur de son visage parlait d’elle-même.

 

On sonna à cet instant à la porte. Tatsurou se crispa sous le regard amusé de Kyo. Cela ne pouvait pas être Kaoru et Hakuei. Il était trop tôt. Le club devait à peine avoir fermé ses portes et le temps qu’ils arrivent jusqu’ici…, ils ne seraient pas là avant au moins deux heures du matin. Yukke se leva pour ouvrir. Tatsurou ayant trop tardé à s’extraire de son siège et puis Kyo avait envie de le garder à porté de main, juste pour voir en direct sa réaction.

 

Yukke ne tarda pas à revenir avec le nouveau venu qui lorsqu’il posa les yeux sur Tatsurou déclara :

\- Cache ta déception de me voir. Si tu veux je rentre chez moi.

\- T’es con Miya, rétorqua Tatsurou en lui tendant une bière fraiche. Assis-toi et bois. Pour une fois que tu nous rejoins. Tu connais déjà Kyo ? Le mec de Kao.

Miya acquiesça alors que Kyo lui adressait un léger sourire. Oui, ils se connaissaient et très bien même puisqu’ils partageaient d’une certaine manière une histoire et surtout un secret ensemble mais seul Yukke était au courant. Après tout, c’était lui qui les avait présenté il y avait presque deux ans déjà.

\- Vous attendez encore du monde ? Demanda Miya en portant sa bière à ses lèvres.

\- Juste Kaoru et un pote à lui, répondit Tatsurou d’un air dégagé.

Miya acquiesça avant de poser son regard sur Kyo dont l’expression de son visage avait changé. En effet, l’écrivain venait de réaliser qu’il allait assister en direct aux retrouvailles entre les deux héros de sa dernière histoire. Il était à la fois excité mais également anxieux.

 

Kaoru et Hakuei arrivèrent avec une demi-heure d’avance sur l’heure annoncée. Une fois de  plus c’est Yukke qui se leva pour leur ouvrir. Kyo avait peur de rater la scène clé de son prochain manuscrit et Tatsurou était bien trop nerveux. Il avait peur de gaffer une fois de plus, quant à Miya, la fatigue de la semaine et de la soirée ne lui donnait aucune envie de se lever. D’ailleurs il regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir rejoint directement son lit. Ses regrets ne firent que croitre lorsqu’il releva les yeux et qu’il les posa sur l’homme qui passa la porte du salon en compagnie de Kaoru.

\- Les mecs, je crois vous avez déjà parlé de lui, déclara Kaoru en entrant dans la pièce. Je vous présente celui que je considère comme mon frangin et à qui je dois tout. Hakuei, je te présente Yukke, Miya et Tatsurou, c’est chez lui qu’on est. Tu les as peut-être déjà aperçut quand tu m’emmenais à mes formations y’a quelques années. Et bien sûr, je te présente Kyo. Depuis le temps que vous voulez que tu le rencontres.

 

Le premier visage que Hakuei remarqua en entrant dans le salon fut le sien. Ils s’étaient déjà revus à plusieurs reprises ces dix-sept dernières années mais toujours de loin après tout ils n’avaient plus rien à se dire depuis longtemps. Miya de son côté ne le remarqua pas immédiatement. Il était occupé à rouler une cigarette lorsqu’il était entré avec Kaoru dans la pièce. C’est lorsque son ami prononça son nom qu’il releva les yeux et qu’ils s’arrêtèrent sur lui. Quelle était la probabilité pour qu’ils se retrouvent dans la même pièce, dix-sept ans après avoir rompu ?

L’un comme l’autre contractèrent leur mâchoire et s’échangèrent un long regard sans se sourire. Le visage de Miya devint plus sombre alors que Hakuei revêtait ce masque qui avait fait son succès lorsqu’il était hôte, celui qui montrait au monde que tout allait bien. D’ailleurs il ne tarda pas à se tourner vers Kyo pour lui serrer chaleureusement la main.

\- Je suis heureux de faire ta connaissance Kyo, déclara le roux.

\- Le plaisir est pour moi. Je suis honoré d’enfin te rencontrer. Kaoru n’arrête pas de me parler de toi, répondit l’écrivain. Mais je t’en prie, assis toi.

Kyo qui était assis sur le canapé, se décala sur la droite et incita Hakuei à s’assoir à sa gauche, à côté de Tatsurou mais surtout en face de Miya.

\- Nous sommes ici pour fêter la sortie de mon dernier livre, reprit Kyo. Il s’appelle « Papillon de nuit ». 

L’écrivain se pencha vers la table basse et prit un des exemplaires qui y était posé pour le tendre à l’ancien hôte.

\- J’espère qu’il te plaira, ajouta le petit blond avant de tourner son regard vers Miya qui semblait contrarié mais également un peu pâle.

\- Je vais nous chercher de la bière ! S’exclama nerveusement Tatsurou en se levant d’un bond.

Hakuei tourna alors le regard vers lui et le remercia tout en lui adressant un léger sourire qui troubla le grand brun. Le roux le suivit du regard puis baissa les yeux sur le livre qu’on venait de lui offrir, prenant garde à ne pas regarder l’homme qui était assis en face de lui et qui le fixait avec insistance. Après avoir lu la quatrième de couverture, Hakuei commença à parcourir le roman, lisant en diagonale quelques passages sous le regard attentif et curieux de son auteur qui se demandait si le roux se reconnaitrait dans le récit. Si c’était le cas, il ne laissait pour le moment rien transparaitre sur son visage mais Kaoru l’avait prévenu, Hakuei était un homme qui avait pour habitude de dissimuler ses émotions. Son métier était de mentir et il n’y avait que Kaoru qui parvenait à distinguer le vrai du faux chez lui.

 

Tatsurou revint avec des nouvelles bières fraiches. Hakuei prit celle qu’il lui tendait tout en lui adressant un sourire que le grand brun trouva magnifique bien qu’il se garda de faire le moindre commentaire. Les six hommes trinquèrent au nouveau livre de Kyo avant d’enchainer les bières, les blagues et les cigarettes. Hakuei ne participa pas vraiment aux conversations. Il était bien trop absorbé par les lectures des premiers chapitres de « Papillon de nuit ». Quant à Miya il n’était pas d’une nature très bavarde aussi personne mis à part Kyo ne se rendit compte de sa mauvaise humeur. D’ailleurs il ne quittait pas Hakuei du regard, cherchant sur son visage des signes qui lui indiquerait ce qu’il pensait vraiment du livre qu’il était en train de lire et qui n’était autre que sa version de leur histoire. Une histoire gâchée dont il ne s’était jamais vraiment remis contrairement au roux, enfin c’était ce qu’il s’était toujours imaginé et ce soir était l’occasion pour lui d’être réellement fixé.

 

Las d’attendre une réaction qui ne venait pas, Miya finit par sortir fumer sur le balcon. Il fut rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par l’ancien hôte. Le brun se tourna vers lui sans sourire. Le roux tenait le livre dans sa main droite. Ses doigts étaient crispés dessus. Comme à son habitude son visage ne laissait rien transparaitre. Hakuei avait toujours été ainsi, cachant ses pensées derrière un sourire paisible et énigmatique. En dix-sept ans, il n’avait pas changé.

\- Si l’auteur n’avait pas été le compagnon de Kaoru et si je n’avais pas de respect pour lui, je te l’aurais balancé à la gueule avant de te faire bouffer chacune de ces cinq cents pages une par une, déclara froidement le roux.

Miya déglutit avec difficulté alors qu’il sentait son estomac se nouer.

\- Tu l’as lu jusqu’au bout ? Demanda le barman d’une voix légèrement étranglée.

\- Non. Je crois que les premiers chapitres ont été suffisamment insultants.

Hakuei effaça la courte distance qui les séparait avant de lui tendre le livre.

\- Reprends ton tissu de connerie et entre-toi bien dans le crâne que je ne me suis jamais prostitué avant qu’on ait rompu. Quand on était ensemble, on était ensemble. Après crois tout ce que tu veux mais écrire de la merde dans un livre ne changera rien à ce qui s’est passé. Je n’ai rien à me reprocher et je ne perdrais plus une seule minute de ma vie à me justifier pour des choses que je n’ai jamais faites.

 

Le roux lui tourna le dos et alors qu’il comptait s’en aller, Miya lui attrapa le bras. Hakuei se figea un court instant avant de se défaire de sa prise en déclarant froidement :

\- Ne repose plus jamais la main sur moi. Ne me parle plus jamais.

\- Hakuei écoute…

\- Non. Tu n’as pas voulu m’écouter il y a dix-sept ans. Tu n’as pas voulu me croire. Tu m’as traité de la pire des façons. Mais tu sais quoi ? Repose à nouveau la main sur moi et je te jure que tu vas le regretter.

Sur ces mots, il lui tourna à nouveau les talons et alors qu’il s’apprêtait à ouvrir la baie vitrée, cette dernière s’ouvrit d’elle-même sur Tatsurou qui sursauta en se retrouvant nez à nez avec lui. Les deux hommes se fixèrent un instant avant que le roux ne lui dise d’une voix radoucie :

\- Je n’ai plus de cigarette, tu sais où je pourrais en trouver à cette heure-ci ?

Tatsurou hocha la tête sans ouvrir la bouche.

\- Est-ce que ça te dérange de m’emmener ?

Tatsurou lui fit un non de la tête auquel Hakuei ne put que sourire. Ce type était un peu bizarre mais il avait l’air drôle et sympathique comme le lui avait dit Kaoru.

\- Parfait ! Allons-y beau gosse, rétorqua l’ancien hôte en lui attrapant le bras.

Le rouge monta au visage du brun qui se laissa trainer vers la sortie sous le regard mi-intrigué mi-amusé des autres invités et surtout contrarié de Miya.

 

Il faisait aussi chaud dehors que dans l’appartement. Hakuei qui avait noué ses cheveux en queue de cheval les libéra de leur élastique pour les laisser respirer. Il retira également sa veste et déboutonna le haut de sa chemise tout en suivant son guide. Il ne connaissait pas ce quartier et avait de la chance que Tatsurou ait eu la gentillesse de l’accompagner.

Deux rues plus loin, ils s’arrêtèrent devant plusieurs distributeurs : boissons, cigarettes, confiseries. Hakuei s’acheta un paquet de cigarette ainsi que deux cafés. Il en tendit un à Tatsurou et les deux hommes traversèrent la rue pour s’assoir sur le banc d’un abri bus désert à cette heure-ci.

\- Merci pour le café, balbutia le brun.

\- Merci de m’avoir accompagné, murmura le roux en allumant une cigarette qu’il tendit ensuite à son compagnon d’une nuit.

Tatsurou la prit nerveusement et la porta à ses lèvres tout en se disant que quelques secondes plus tôt, elle était entre celles du roux. Le brun sentit à nouveau le rouge monter à son visage et tenta tant bien que mal de chasser ces pensées de son esprit. Après tout, ce n’était pas le moment. Hakuei s’alluma une autre cigarette puis poussa un profond soupir avant de lui demander :

\- Est-ce que ça te dérange si on reste un peu ici ?

\- Non.

Son estomac était noué et son cœur battait étrangement vite. Tatsurou aurait aimé lui dire mille et une choses, après tout depuis le temps qu’il avait attendu ce moment ! Malheureusement rien ne lui venait à l’esprit. Il était incapable d’aligner plus de trois mots tant le roux l’intimidait. Finalement il n’eut pas besoin de lancer la conversation car Hakuei posa sa tête contre son épaule tout en déclarant :

\- Je ferme un instant les yeux mais je ne dors pas.

Le brun se crispa en le sentant contre lui mais finit par se détendre en se concentrant sur sa respiration afin de recouvrer un rythme cardiaque normal. Décidément ce type lui faisait un de ses effets.

\- Tu as des frères et sœurs Tatsu ?

\- Non. Je suis fils unique et toi ?

\- Je leur parle plus depuis des années alors ça n’a pas d’importance. T’es de Tokyo ?

\- Mito. Et toi ?

\- Tokyo. C’est comment Mito ?

\- Comme toutes les petites villes.  

\- C’est jolie au printemps ?

\- Heu… oui.

\- Je n’ai jamais vraiment quitté Tokyo et quand je l’ai fait, c’était toujours pour aller d’un point A à un point B. Je n’ai jamais visité une autre ville.

\- Il n’y a pas grand-chose à voir tu sais.

\- Justement.

Tatsurou déglutit avec difficulté, hésitant sur quoi dire avant de balbutier un peu nerveusement :

\- Mes parents ont un resto de nouille là-bas, si tu veux je t’y emmènerais.

\- Vraiment ? S’exclama le roux en se redressant.

Il y avait quelque chose de différent sur le visage de Hakuei. Son sourire n’avait rien à voir avec ceux que Tatsurou avait pu voir lorsqu’ils étaient dans son appartement ou à chaque fois qu’ils s’étaient croisés par le passé. Il semblait sincère. Comme si c’était un tout autre Hakuei qu’il avait sous ses yeux.

\- Oui, souffla le brun qui se perdait dans le regard de son vis-à-vis.

\- Promis ? Fit le roux en lui tendant son petit doigt.

Tatsurou hésita. C’était un truc de gamin qu’il n’avait pas fait depuis des siècles mais comment refuser une telle chose à cet homme ?

\- Promis, répondit le brun en attrapant son petit doigt avec le sien.

Le sourire de Hakuei s’étira un peu plus et sans finir sa cigarette, il l’écrasa sous son talon avant de se lever.

\- Merci. Je vais rentrer, déclara le roux.

\- Déjà ?

\- Il est presque 5h du matin. Dis au revoir aux autres pour moi et encore merci Tatsu. J’espère qu’on se reverra bientôt.

Hakuei lui fit un petit signe de la main tout en lui adressant un sourire rempli de douceur puis disparut à l’angle d’une rue. Tatsurou le suivit du regard et resta longtemps seul sous l’abri bus avant de se décider à regagner son appartement. Miya était déjà rentré et Yukke aussi. Il ne restait plus que Kyo et Kaoru qui étaient occupés à ranger et lorsqu’ils posèrent leur regard sur Tatsurou, ils surent qu’il craquait définitivement pour le roux. Kaoru et Kyo s’échangèrent un long regard. Le bilan de cette soirée était mitigé et complexe. Kaoru avait l’impression d’avoir fait une connerie en emmenant Hakuei ici alors que son compagnon avait de nouvelles idées pour ses futurs manuscrits. « Papillon de nuit » allait sans aucun doute avoir très bientôt une suite.

 

 

Le soleil se levait à l’horizon, Hakuei s’arrêta devant le loft et le regarda remplir la rue de sa lumière. Il était un peu fatigué mais plus que sa nuit blanche c’était sa confrontation avec Miya qui l’avait épuisé. Lire les premiers chapitres de ce livre l’avait plus que contrarié et s’il avait toujours pensé qu’il pourrait lui pardonné la façon dont leur histoire s’était terminé dix-sept ans plus tôt, désormais il savait qu’il ne pourrait jamais le faire. Après tout, Miya venait de lui offrir l’humiliation ultime en le traitant de putain dans un livre où son nom était à peine voilé.

\- Hakuei !

Le roux leva la tête et aperçut Takashi sur la terrasse qui lui faisait un signe de la main.

\- Tu viens prendre le petit-déjeuner avec nous ? Demanda le plus jeune en lui adressant ce sourire dont il semblait être le seul à avoir le secret.

\- J’arrive tout de suite Takashi-san.

Takashi gonfla ses joues tout en fronçant les sourcils. Décidément Hakuei était trop poli. Il lui avait dit un bon millier de fois de ne plus s’encombrer avec autant de politesse.

 

Le roux ne tarda pas à les rejoindre sur la terrasse près de la piscine. Tomo releva à peine les yeux vers lui et ne s’arrêta pas non plus de manger pour le saluer. Hakuei ne s’en formalisa pas. Tomo avait un mauvais caractère mais il le traitait finalement avec bien plus de respect que Yoshiatsu et peut-être même Toshiya…

\- Assis-toi ! S’exclama Takashi en tirant une chaise. C’est moi qui ai tout préparé. J’espère que ça va te plaire.

\- Merci, répondit le roux en prenant place.

\- Alors les clubs ? Demanda Tomo la bouche à moitié pleine.

\- Rien à signaler. Nos concurrents se tiennent tranquilles pour le moment. Je crois que l’ère Yoshiatsu a laissé des marques, expliqua le roux.

Tomo acquiesça. Yoshiatsu avait beaucoup de défauts et de torts mais sa politique d’achat agressive leur avait permis d’acquérir de nouveaux clubs qu’il fallait désormais faire prospérer. La famille n’avait pas encore le monopole sur le monde de la nuit mais la plupart des bars à hôtes et hôtesses étaient désormais entre leurs mains. Restait maintenant à stabiliser ce nouvel empire et c’était pour ça que le chef de famille avait fait appel à Tomo. Ses talents d’analyste financier allaient permettre de préparer le terrain pour le futur dirigeant qui serait nommé d’ici quelques mois. Beaucoup de noms circulaient mais personne ne savait vraiment qui prendrait la tête des établissements de Tokyo et tant qu’aucun choix n’aurait été fait, Tomo savait qu’il aurait à tenir à bout de bras ces affaires qui ne l’intéressaient absolument pas.

 

*

 

C’est une douce caresse qui réveilla Shinya. Le jeune homme poussa un petit soupir avant d’entrouvrir les yeux pour découvrir son compagnon en pyjama, assis à côté de lui. Miya venait de dégager son visage des mèches blondes qui y avaient glissées. Les deux hommes s’échangèrent un sourire avant que le plus jeune ne lui murmure :

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour, répondit le brun. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Shinya lui fit un non de la tête avant de jeter un coup d’œil à son réveil. Il était presque sept heures du matin. Il s’était couché tôt la nuit dernière et avait eu son quota de sommeil.

\- Je suis content que tu l’ais fait. Avec nos rythmes de vie, on passe si peu de temps ensemble.

Miya acquiesça. Lui travaillait de nuit, Shinya de jour. Finalement, ils se croisaient plus qu’ils ne vivaient réellement ensemble.

 

Le blond tendit les bras vers son compagnon et lui entoura le cou avant de l’attirer vers lui. Miya se laissa faire tout en sentant malgré lui le poids d’une culpabilité qui n’avait pas lieu d’être.

\- Est-ce que tu comptais te coucher tout de suite ou bien tu es d’attaque pour un petit câlin ?

Miya ne put résister au sourire à la fois timide et coquin de Shinya. Derrière ses airs d’ange, son compagnon n’avait rien d’une vierge effarouchée bien au contraire. Dans le secret de l’intimité, Shinya savait se montrer entreprenant d’ailleurs ses doigts ne mirent pas longtemps à se glisser sous les vêtements du brun pour les lui retirer.

\- Je crois que j’ai encore la force de te contenter ce matin.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure en imaginant le plaisir que son compagnon n’allait pas tarder à lui donner. D’ailleurs il tendit lui-même la main vers la table de chevet, cherchant à tâtons la poignée du tiroir puis le gel lubrifiant parmi le bazar qui s’y trouvait. Miya de son côté était occupé à dévorer ses lèvres tout en baissant lentement le boxer de son cadet qui était déjà très excité. Et Shinya semblait très pressé au point qu’il enduisit lui-même les doigts de Miya avec du lubrifiant.

\- Tu as l’air affamé, déclara le brun en esquissant un petit sourire.

\- Avec la vie qu’on a, c’est normal.

Miya acquiesça tout en commençant à caresser son intimité avec ses doigts humides et froids. Shinya n’avait pas tort. Quand l’un se couchait, l’autre partait travailler et les rares nuits où ils se retrouvaient ensemble, ils n’avaient pas toujours la force de faire quoi que ce soit.

 

Un premier gémissement traversa les lèvres du jeune homme blond lorsqu’il sentit son compagnon introduire ses doigts pour le préparer. Miya y alla doucement et y mit beaucoup de tendresse pour ne pas le blesser mais aussi pour lui donner le plaisir qu’il méritait. Les deux amants s’échangèrent un sourire avant de souder leurs lèvres.

 

Le brun retira ses doigts puis les remplaça par son érection, s’enfonçant lentement dans le blond qui crispa ses doigts sur ses épaules tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir trop fort. Une fois complètement en lui, Miya lui donna un langoureux baiser durant lequel les deux hommes s’échangèrent un sourire. Ces moments d’intimités étaient rares mais précieux et comme à chaque fois qu’ils pouvaient s’accorder une telle pause, ils tachaient d’en profiter un maximum et comptaient bien passer toute la journée au lit. Après tout, ni l’un ni l’autre ne travaillait aujourd’hui ni cette nuit. Il allait donc pouvoir s’étreindre sans fin du moins jusqu’à ce que le téléphone portable de Shinya ne se mette à sonner tard dans l’après-midi...

 

*

 

C’est la sonnerie de son téléphone portable qui le réveilla. Hakuei tendit la main vers sa table de nuit et observa l’écran sur lequel était écrit le nom : **Maman**. L’estomac du roux se noua douloureusement. Elle ne l’appelait jamais sauf pour une seule chose. L’ancien hôte se redressa tout en décrochant fébrilement.

\- Oui je t’écoute, dit-il d’un ton qui se voulait le plus neutre possible. De combien as-tu besoin ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit une femme à l’autre bout du fil. Il vaut mieux que tu règles ça directement avec l’hôpital.

\- J’arrive tout de suite.

Le roux raccrocha. Pas de bonjour, pas d’au revoir. Pas même un « comment vas-tu ? ». Elle ne voulait rien savoir de lui et ne voulait pas non plus lui donner de ses nouvelles. Lorsqu’elle était obligée de l’appeler, c’était toujours pour la même raison. L’argent qu’il versait sur son compte tous les mois ne suffisait plus ou bien de nouveau frais étaient apparus et le roux devait sortir son carnet de chèque pour régler le problème. Cela faisait tellement d’année que les choses se déroulaient de cette manière que Hakuei avait l’impression de ne plus en être blessé. C’est en tout cas ce qu’il se répéta lorsqu’il prit sa douche et qu’il s’habilla. Il était seize heures. Il avait dormi tout l’après-midi et même s’il devait travailler ce soir, il avait largement le temps de passer à l’hôpital remplir les formalités. Il avait l’habitude, il ne servait qu’à ça de toute façon.  

 

Une fois prêt, l’ancien hôte alla frapper à la porte du bureau de son patron. Lorsqu’elle était ouverte, il savait qu’il pouvait se permettre de le déranger.

Tomo ne releva pas les yeux du document qu’il consultait. Il n’y avait que deux personnes susceptible de le déranger dans cette maison, Takashi et Hakuei. Puisqu’on n’avait pas encore commencé à lui casser les oreilles, c’est qu’il s’agissait de son assistant. 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il sans le regarder.

\- Je voulais juste vous prévenir que je m’absentais et que j’irais directement au club dès mon affaire privé réglée.

Tomo reposa son stylo et retira ses lunettes de lecture avant de relever les yeux vers le roux qui s’était rapproché et dont le visage ne trahissait aucune émotion.

\- Mon oncle m’avait prévenu que cela risquait d’arriver. Tu vas à l’hôpital c’est ça ?

Hakuei acquiesça.

\- Tu as besoin d’argent ? Demanda le brun.

\- L’augmentation que vous m’avez donnée en me prenant à votre service est plus que suffisant.

Tomo acquiesça puis remis ses lunettes avant de reprendre son travail. Hakuei s’inclina poliment et alors qu’il s’en allait, le brun lui lança :

\- Prends ta soirée et ta nuit s’il le faut.

Le roux lui adressa un regard surpris mais le brun était occupé à parcourir son document. Cependant il ajouta :

\- Je connais le terme du contrat qui te lie à notre famille. Tu as jusqu’à présent fait plus que ce qu’on pouvait attendre de toi. Il est normal que nous respections notre part de notre arrangement. Après tout, tu as été à l’image de ton père, un employé exemplaire et mon oncle avait beaucoup d’amitié pour lui. Alors que je n’apprenne pas qu’on t’a vu trainé dans un de nos clubs. Ce soir, tu ne travaille pas, c’est un ordre.  

Hakuei acquiesça, s’inclina à nouveau tout en remerciant son patron puis s’en alla.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Le chèque qu’il avait signé comptait énormément de zéro mais cela n’avait aucune importance. Son salaire ne lui servait pas à grand-chose et de toute façon c’était pour lui payer les meilleurs soins qu’il supportait cette vie. Un sourire remplit de tristesse se dessina sur les lèvres de Hakuei qui glissa sa main dans celle de l’homme endormi dans son lit d’hôpital. Il la serra doucement puis se pencha vers lui et déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

\- Ne meurs pas, murmura-t-il. Si tu meurs maintenant, que vais-je bien faire de ma vie ?

Et l’ancien hôte se posait sérieusement la question. S’il avait embrassé cette carrière il y a dix-sept ans, c’était justement pour avoir une chance de gagner suffisamment d’argent pour payer les meilleurs soins médicaux à son père. Et grâce à l’argent sale des yakuzas, il avait pu faire tellement plus comme par exemple permettre à ses frères et sœurs de faire de brillantes études et à sa mère de ne manquer de rien. Mais si son père finissait par mourir, que ferait-il ? Après avoir était pendant dix-sept ans au service des yakuzas, il ne se voyait pas faire autre chose.

 

La porte de la chambre s’ouvrit. Hakuei se redressa et lâcha la main de son père endormi. Du coin de l’œil, il aperçut sa mère. Son visage était crispé et elle semblait terriblement contrariée. Avait-elle des regrets ? Elle paraissait en tout cas en colère et quelque chose disait à Hakuei que c’était encore de sa faute.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? Demanda-t-elle d’une voix tremblante de rage et de dégout. Tu as envie que les autres te voient ?

\- Non, pardon, répondit l’ancien hôte en s’écartant du lit.

\- Va-t-en s’il te plait.

Le roux acquiesça. Il savait que sa présence n’était pas désirée et que si elle avait fait appelle à lui, c’était uniquement parce qu’elle n’avait pas eu d’autre choix. Quoique… ce n’était pas exactement à lui qu’elle avait demandé de l’aide mais à son compte en banque. Lui, elle l’avait renié depuis longtemps en le traitant de putain. Mais l’argent n’ayant ni couleur, ni odeur, elle l’avait toujours accepté non sans l’accabler de reproche sur la manière dont il l’avait gagné.

\- Je m’en vais alors, dit-il en prenant le chemin de la porte.

Elle acquiesça et ne le suivit pas du regard. Il la dégoutait trop et si elle avait pu, elle se serait débrouillée autrement.

 

Hakuei passa la porte sans se retourner. Il avait fait depuis longtemps le deuil de cette mère injuste même si contrairement à ce qu’il ne cessait de se répéter, il était encore blessé par la manière dont elle le traitait et la douleur était bien plus vive que tout ce que Toshiya et Yoshiatsu réunis avaient pu lui faire ces dernières années.

Le roux s’arrêta à l’autre bout du couloir, près de la machine à café et s’appuya contre le mur tout en poussant un profond soupir. Parfois son masque était trop lourd et douloureux à porter. Faire semblait avec ses clients, faire semblant avec ses patrons ou encore avec les gens d’une manière générale, était bien plus facile que de faire semblant avec sa famille. C’était pour ça qu’il avait préféré couper les ponts avec ses frères et sœurs. Il n’avait pas envie de les entrainer dans un conflit avec leur mère et puis dans le fond, il avait aussi un peu honte de ce qu’il faisait pour vivre. Qu’elle le renie était une chose, mais qu’eux le fasse également… Alors pour ne pas être celui qu’on abandonne, il avait préféré couper les ponts le premier. C’était plus facile.  

 

\- Hakuei ?

L’estomac du roux se contracta en reconnaissant la voix douce et mélodieuse qui avait murmuré son prénom. Lentement il releva le visage vers le jeune homme blond qui se tenait devant lui.

\- Shinya…

Le jeune professeur lui adressa un sourire remplit de douceur, hésita un instant puis le prit dans ses bras. Le roux se crispa d’abord, trop surpris par ce geste. Il n’y avait pas été préparé. D’ailleurs son première réflexe fut de jeter un coup d’œil de l’autre côté du couloir pour s’assurer que leur mère ne les voyait pas. Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Elle serait capable de l’accuser de vouloir corrompre son petit Shin-chan. Puisqu’il n’y avait personne en vu, l’ancien hôte s’autorisa à répondre à l’étreinte de son jeune frère. Il ferma les yeux et profita de ces quelques secondes de répit pour recouvrer ses esprits. Le masque ne devait pas tomber. Il était sérieusement craquelé mais ce n’était ni le lieu, ni le moment de craquer. Après tout il avait vécu bien pire, surtout avec Yoshiastu. Le roux prit une profonde inspiration par le nez puis repoussa doucement son cadet.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là, reprit le blond. C’est maman qui t’a appelé ?

Le roux acquiesça.

\- Vous avez fait la paix ? Demanda Shinya.

Le sourire désabusé qui se dessina sur les lèvres du plus âgé fut une réponse suffisamment claire et expressif.

\- Je vois… Ce n’est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour laver son linge sale, déclara Shinya en lui prenant la main. Les autres sont dans la salle d’attente. Papa n’a le droit qu’à deux personnes à la fois. Tu voudras qu’on y aille ensemble ? En attendant, on va rejoindre les autres ?

La mâchoire de Hakuei se contracta. Il n’avait jamais réussi à lui dire non autrement qu’en se disputant avec lui et en étant odieux. Une fois de plus, il allait devoir jouer aux méchants s’il voulait pouvoir partir.

\- Je ne peux pas rester, il faut que j’aille travailler, déclara le roux en retirant sa main de celle de son cadet.

Le sourire de Shinya disparut alors que sa mine s’assombrissait.

\- Tu travailles encore pour les yakuzas ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton de reproche.

\- Oui, je fais toujours le tapin pour eux, lâcha froidement le plus âgé en s’écartant pour s’en aller.

Il n’avait aucune envie de discuter avec son frère et surtout pas de ce qu’il faisait pour les faire tous vivre. Quoique… maintenant Shinya était indépendant. L’espace d’un instant Hakuei se demanda si son frère savait qu’il avait pu faire de si belle étude justement grâce à l’argent des yakuzas ? Connaissant leur mère, elle avait dû lui cacher ce genre de détail. Après tout, officiellement c’était l’assurance de leur père qui prenait en charge tous les frais médicaux.

\- Attends ! S’exclama le plus jeune en lui prenant la main. Ne pars pas. Je suis désolé si je t’ais froissé. Je ne voulais pas critiquer ce que tu fais pour vivre. Je suis juste inquiet. Tu t’es complètement isolé de nous depuis que tu fréquentes ces gens. On n’arrive jamais à t’avoir au téléphone, tu changes tout le temps d’adresse… On s’inquiète tous pour toi tu sais.

Hakuei s’apprêtait à répondre lorsque son regard se posa sur un homme qui venait de faire son apparition derrière Shinya.

\- Miya ? Murmura le roux.

Shinya se retourna et un sourire éclaira son visage. Il se rapprocha du brun, lui prit la main et demanda :

\- Vous vous connaissez ?

\- On était au lycée ensemble… enfin non pas exactement. Il était dans le lycée pro en face du mien, répondit Hakuei.

\- Oh ! Je vois ! Alors je n’ai pas besoin de faire les présentations. Enfin si du coup quand même. Voilà, Miya et moi on vit ensemble depuis quelques années maintenant. Du coup, ça tombe bien que tu sois venu aujourd’hui. Mais reste encore, tu n’as pas vu les enfants d’Aya. Elle est venue avec son mari. Ils sont dans la salle d’attente. Tout le monde est là, il ne manquait que toi finalement.

La mâchoire de Hakuei se contracta un peu plus mais il sut garder son sang froid pour ne rien laisser transparaitre.

\- Maman est toute seule avec papa, déclara l’ancien hôte. J’étais venu lui prendre un café. Tu peux peut-être le lui apporter comme ça j’irais dans la salle d’attente voir les autres ?

Shinya acquiesça. Le sourire qui était dessiné sur les lèvres de son frère avait quelque chose de doux et de rassurant. Cela faisait des années qu’il n’en avait pas vu un dessiné sur ses lèvres. Il était un peu surpris que Hakuei change si vite d’avis mais peut-être qu’en le voyant en couple, il avait mesuré à côté de quoi il était passé toute ces années et souhaitait rattraper le temps de perdu avec sa famille ?

 

Le roux acheta un café qu’il tendit à son frère, déposant même un baiser sur sa tempe avant de lui murmurer de filer. Shinya acquiesça, embrassa chastement son compagnon tout en lui disant qu’il ne serait pas long puis fila. Dès qu’ils furent seuls dans le couloir, l’expression du visage de Hakuei changea. Sa mine devint sombre alors que ses lèvres ne souriaient plus. Il attrapa Miya par le haut de son vêtement et l’entraina vers la porte des escaliers. Une fois dans la cage d’escalier, il le plaqua violemment contre le mur avant de lui grommeler :

\- Tu as trente secondes pour me donner une explication valable avant que je ne te casse la figure.

\- Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Vraiment ? Tu vas me dire que c’est une putain de coïncidence ?

\- Oui.

Les doigts du roux se resserrèrent autour de sa prise avant qu’il ne le lâche tout en poussant un petit grognement.

\- Quand et comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? Demanda froidement l’ancien hôte.

\- Dans le bar où je bosse. Il était venu boire un verre après que vous vous soyez disputés je crois. Je ne savais pas que c’était ton frère et il ne savait pas que je te connaissais. Quand je l’ai appris, j’étais déjà avec lui.

Hakuei acquiesça. L’explication était légère mais tenait la route.

\- Je ne te le dirais qu’une seule fois. Fais-lui du mal et tu auras à faire à moi.

\- Je ne lui en ferais pas.

\- Alors commence par arrêter de raconter notre vie à tout le Japon. Quoique je doute que tu puisses faire pire que de faire écrire un livre dans lequel tu me fais passer pour une putain et une salope.

\- Ce n’était pas mon intention ! Et tu le saurais si tu l’avais lu en entier.

Le roux ne lui répondit pas. Ils n’avaient plus rien à se dire. Après avoir réajusté son costume, Hakuei lui adressa un dernier regard rempli de colère puis s’en alla, dévalant deux par deux les escaliers. 

 

*

 

Il était dix-neuf heures. Une heure raisonnable pour prendre un verre et Hakuei en avait bien besoin. Il ne travaillait pas cette nuit et puisque Tomo lui avait donné sa soirée avec interdiction de se présenter dans l’un des clubs qu’il administrait, Hakuei n’avait eu d’autres choix que de se rendre dans un des rares bars qui n’était pas encore contrôlé par la famille. L’établissement était plutôt chic, du style piano bar, situé au dernier étage d’un immeuble, juste à côté d’un restaurant. Le roux hésita un instant mais renonça à aller y diner. Il n’avait pas faim et puis il se sentait suffisamment seul pour ne pas en ajouter à son malheur en y dinant sans la moindre compagnie.

 

L’ancien hôte poussa la porte vitrée et marcha directement vers le comptoir pour se hisser sur un tabouret un peu à l’écart. De là, il pourrait observer la salle en toute quiétude. Tomo avait beau lui avoir interdit de travailler, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’observer comment cet établissement fonctionnait pour le comparer à ceux qu’il connaissait. Après dix-sept ans dans le monde de la nuit, le roux ne savait pas faire autre chose que ce qu’il avait appris toutes ces années, surtout aux côtés de Toshiya qui s’était avéré être un homme d’affaire remarquable.

 

Le barman s’approcha de lui et avant qu’il ne lui pose la question, Hakuei lui commanda un whisky sans même lui adresser un regard.

\- Bonsoir, balbutia l’employé d’une voix incertaine.

\- Bonsoir, répondit Hakuei en se tournant vers lui.

Lorsque le roux posa son regard sur lui, il resta plusieurs secondes silencieux sans trop savoir quoi ajouter tant il était surpris.

\- Tatsu ? Balbutia-t-il finalement.

\- J’en conclus que tu n’es pas venu ici pour me voir, répondit le barman en lui adressant un sourire un peu nerveux.

Passé la surprise, un léger sourire s’imprima sur les lèvres de l’ancien hôte qui s’accouda au comptoir pour lui murmurer tout en lui adressant un sourire charmeur :

\- Mais que crois-tu ? Je mourrais d’envie de te revoir et j’ai fait tous les bars de la ville pour te retrouver.

\- Moque-toi de moi, rétorqua Tatsu en lui tournant le dos pour prendre une bouteille de Jack Daniel’s. Est-ce que ça t’ira ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui montrant le whisky.

\- C’est mon whisky préféré.

\- Je m’en doutais.

Hakuei se contenta de lui sourire tout en tendant la main vers le verre que Tatsurou poussait vers lui. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent mais le brun tâcha de rester impassible. Ce n’était raisonnablement pas le moment de passer pour un parfait imbécile.

\- Tu ne travailles pas ce soir ? Demanda le barman.

\- Non, mon patron m’a donné ma soirée alors comme je ne savais pas quoi faire d’autres et bien je suis venu boire un verre ici.

\- Ça doit te changer !

\- Complètement. Je vais passer ma soirée de libre à faire très exactement ce que je fais lorsque je travaille.

\- Rester assis au comptoir à boire ?

\- Et à parler avec le barman.

\- Tu n’aurais pas préférer sortir… avec des amis ?

\- Mon seul ami c’est Kaoru et il travaille ce soir.

\- Et bien c’est l’occasion de t’en faire un autre.

\- Toi ?

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit le brun en esquissant un sourire un peu gêné.

\- Pourquoi pas.

Hakuei esquissa un sourire rempli d’une tristesse qui ne le quittait jamais et qu’il parvenait habituellement à dissimuler aux autres sauf peut-être à Kaoru qui était son seul ami. Quoiqu’il le considérait plutôt comme son petit-frère ce qui l’avait toujours empêché de se livrer à lui. Finalement, ces dix-sept dernières années, il les avait passé seul avec lui-même, jouant la comédie avec tout le monde à commencé par celui qui avait été si longtemps son amant : Toshiya.

\- Alors devenons bon amis, si tu n’as pas peur de t’ennuyer avec moi, repris le roux.

\- Et pourquoi je m’ennuierais avec toi ?

\- Parce que je suis loin d’être quelqu’un d’intéressant.

\- Je ne lui suis pas non plus.

\- Vraiment ?

Hakuei le détailla un peu plus. Tatsurou avait l’air un poil plus jeune que lui et était plutôt joli garçon. Il n’appartenait pas au même monde. Il était un garçon honnête qui n’avait rien à voir avec les yakuzas et leur seul point commun était sans doute de travailler dans le monde de la nuit. Mais qui sait ? Ils pouvaient peut-être se trouver des atomes crochus. Et puis le brun lui avait fait une promesse. En y repensant Hakuei se demandait ce qui lui avait pris de lui faire promettre quelque chose comme ça. D’ailleurs il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais avec lui, il n’avait pas envie de porter de masque, à moins qu’il n’en ait tout simplement plus la force cette nuit.

 

\- J’ai revu ma famille aujourd’hui, déclara le roux en allumant une cigarette.

\- Alors ?

\- Rien. J’ai eu l’impression de ne pas faire parti du même monde et que j’étais un étranger.

\- Peut-être qu’en passant plus de temps avec eux, ça s’arrangera.

\- Je n’en ai pas envie, rétorqua Hakuei en portant son verre à ses lèvres. J’aurais bientôt trente-quatre ans, je préfère passer à autre chose.

\- Comme fonder ta propre famille ?

\- Je doute trouver une femme qui veuille un jour de moi.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu dois avoir un succès monstre !

Le roux arqua un sourcil et le brun sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. C’était un peu comme s’il venait de lui dire qu’il le trouvait beau et c’était le cas.

\- J’ai du succès en tant qu’hôte même si je n’exerce plus vraiment, déclara le roux. Je suis le genre d’homme avec qui on passe une bonne soirée, une nuit agréable, un week-end hors du temps et peut-être même une semaine de folie mais pas une vie. Et puis tout à fait entre nous, les femmes ce n’est pas ce que je préfère. Et toi ?

\- Moi ? Balbutia le brun qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui répondre.

\- Tu es aussi un célibataire endurci ou bien tu as trouvé chaussure à ton pied ?

\- Ah ! Heu… non c’est compliqué quand on travaille de nuit. Tu sais ce que c’est.

Hakuei acquiesça. Kaoru avait connu des difficultés à se caser lui aussi. D’ailleurs c’était une chance pour lui que Kyo soit écrivain et qu’il ait un rythme de vie aussi anarchique, du moins pour ce qu’il en savait.

\- Est-ce que ça te dérange si je reste ici toute la nuit ? Demanda Hakuei en portant son verre à ses lèvres pour le finir d’un trait.

\- Pas le moins du monde, répondit le brun qui avait bien du mal à retenir le large sourire qui fendait son visage.

Hakuei y répondit avant de lui demander de lui faire une petite démonstration de son talent en lui servant l’une de ses spécialités et de préférence une création originale. Hakuei était un homme de la nuit et la barre était placée haute mais Tatsurou connaissait bien son métier et même si le roux l’intimidait un peu il savait qu’il saurait contenter son palais à défaut de pouvoir le faire autrement. 

 

Il n’y avait pas beaucoup de monde cette nuit et Tatsurou passa une grande partie de son service à discuter et faire davantage connaissance avec le roux. Petit à petit, le brun surmonta sa nervosité et put se montrer plus naturel et spontané. Hakuei de son côté se livra pour la première fois depuis dix-sept ans à quelqu’un. L’espace d’une nuit, il laissa de côté son masque pour partager ses réelles pensées et sentiments. Il ne confia aucun secret à Tatsurou, après tout ils se connaissaient à peine mais il se montra naturel et vrai. Ses sourires étaient sincères tout comme ses éclats de rire. Lorsqu’il évoquait quelque chose de triste ou de douloureux, il ne lui cachait pas l’humidité de son regard et même s’il n’était pas libéré de sa croix, elle lui semblait un peu moins lourde à porter comme si en discutant à cœur ouvert avec un ami, il pouvait partager avec lui son fardeau.

 

Les heures passèrent sans qu’aucun des deux hommes ne s’en rendent vraiment compte. D’ailleurs il n’y eut bientôt plus personne. Tatsurou libéra les serveurs en leur disant qu’il s’occupait de la fermeture. Puisqu’il n’avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui, Hakuei se proposa de l’aider, rangeant les chaises pendant que le barman terminait ses comptes. Après une dernier tour d’inspection, Tatsurou brancha l’alarme et ferma la porte de service derrière eux. Hakuei et lui se dirigèrent ensuite vers l’ascenseur et alors qu’ils descendaient au rez-de-chaussée, le brun sentit à nouveau la nervosité le gagner. La soirée était terminée et ils allaient à nouveau se quitter sans savoir quand ils se reverraient. Ils avaient bien échangé leur numéro cette fois-ci mais il ne savait pas s’il aurait le courage de le rappeler. Et puis pour lui dire quoi ? Pour l’inviter à boire un verre ? Ils passaient leur temps à boire au travail alors l’invitation serait soit mal venue soit débile. Les portes métalliques s’ouvrirent et les deux hommes quittèrent le petit habitacle pour traverser le hall de l’immeuble. Une fois dans la rue, ils se fixèrent un instant sans trop savoir quoi se dire.

\- Tu vas dans quelle direction ? Demanda un peu nerveusement le brun.

\- La même que la tienne mais beaucoup plus loin.

Un sourire éclaira malgré lui son visage, Hakuei y répondit avant de le suivre jusqu’à la station de métro la plus proche.

\- Je t’aurais bien invité à prendre un dernier verre mais avec tout ce qu’on a bu…, balbutia le barman.

\- Là tout ce dont je rêve c’est un bol de nouille, rétorqua le roux.

\- Je crois que j’ai ce qu’il te faut à la maison. Enfin heu… si tu as le temps pour ça.

Hakuei jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre avant de lui répondre tout en retenant un petit rire :

\- Je vais me faire tuer par mes parents puisque je n’avais que la permission de minuit mais je vais me laisser séduire par ta proposition.

Les deux hommes s’échangèrent un sourire avant de quitter la rame de métro pour descendre à la station qui se trouvait à peine à quelques rues du domicile du brun. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes étaient installés dans le salon et mangeaient des nouilles instantanées, une mal bouffe que Hakuei avait rarement l’occasion de déguster.

 

\- À défaut de me présenter à tes parents, tu m’offres quand même un bol de nouille. On va dire que tu es bien parti pour tenir ta promesse, déclara Hakuei qui s’amusait de la réaction de son nouvel ami qui ne manqua pas de s’étouffer avec ses nouilles. Ne t’en fais pas, je ne rêve pas de me marier alors le bol de nouille n’engage à rien.

Le roux eut bien du mal à se retenir de rire. Les réactions de Tatsurou étaient si drôles et le rendaient tellement mignon. Cela le changeait un peu de tous ces yakuzas qu’il fréquentait au quotidien. 

 

Une fois son bol terminé, Hakuei le posa sur la table basse, s’étira avant de s’installer un peu plus confortablement dans le canapé. Maintenant qu’il avait l’estomac plein, il ne se sentait plus la force de se lever.

\- Dis…, tu me prêtes ton canapé pour la nuit ? Demanda finalement le roux qui sentait ses yeux se fermer d’eux-mêmes.

Sa fin de journée avait été particulièrement riche en émotion et le roux sentait la fatigue l’envahir d’un coup.

\- J’ai un futon si tu veux, rétorqua Tatsurou en terminant de manger.

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas de partager, je ne dis pas non. Et promis, je n’abuserais pas de toi pendant ton sommeil.

Hakuei éclata de rire à la tête que fit Tatsurou. Décidément, Kaoru avait bien fait de les présenter car avec lui, il avait rattrapé en une soirée tous les fous rire qu’il avait manqué ces dernières années.

\- Bon allé, au lieu de rire allons nous coucher, il se fait tard, rétorqua le brun en se levant.

\- Aide-moi alors parce que j’n’arrive pas à m’extraire de ton canapé, répondit Hakuei en lui tendant les mains.

\- Ok, soupira-t-il en glissant ses mains dans les siennes.

Tatsurou le tira si fort que le roux se retrouva bientôt dans ses bras. Troublé par leur soudaine proximité, le visage du brun commença à s’empourprer.

\- Merci, souffla l’ancien hôte en se détachant de ses bras. Allé, montre-moi ta chambre. Je tombe de sommeil.

 

*

 

Kyo était encore réveillé lorsque Kaoru arriva chez lui. L’écrivain était installé dans le canapé et buvait une tasse de thé tout en relisant sur son ordinateur portable, les passages qu’il avait écrit plus tôt dans la soirée. Le jeune homme aux cheveux mauves, referma la porte de son appartement, verrouillant derrière lui avant de rejoindre le petit blond. Il s’écroula à ses côtés avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Kyo se calla contre lui sans relâcher son attention. Il voulait finir sa relecture avant. Kaoru avait l’habitude et ne s’en formalisa pas. Il attendit patiemment que son amour ait terminé.

 

Après avoir réajusté une ligne, modifié une tournure de phrase et supprimé une répétition, Kyo se pencha vers la table basse pour poser à la fois sa tasse et son ordinateur potable. Il se tourna ensuite vers son compagnon et ils partagèrent enfin un baiser.

\- Bonsoir, murmura l’écrivain.

\- Bonsoir, répondit le barman.

\- Bonne soirée ?

\- Fatigante et toi ? Tu ne t’es pas trop ennuyé tout seul ici ?

Kyo lui fit un non de la tête avant d’ajouter :

\- J’ai bouclé deux chapitres. J’ai été très productif.

Kaoru le récompensa par un baiser sur la tempe avant de s’extraire difficilement du canapé. Il n’en avait pas envie mais il avait besoin d’une douche. Il avait transpiré et sentait la fumée. Kyo de son côté débarrassa sa vaisselle sale, la lava puis prépara la chambre. Il était deux heures du matin passé et il était plus que temps pour eux de se coucher. Kaoru arriva quelques minutes plus tard, propre, parfumé et nu ou presque puisqu’il portait toujours une serviette autour de la taille. Kyo, assis en caleçon au bord du lit, tendit la main pour l’attirer vers lui. Le jeune homme aux cheveux mauves vient se planter entre ses jambes et se pencha pour lui donner un langoureux baiser durant lequel les mains du petit blond vinrent dénouer sa serviette.

\- Viens, murmura Kyo en reculant sur le lit.

Kaoru acquiesça et tendit la main vers la lampe de chevet pour l’éteindre. Une fois dans le noir, il se glissa sous les draps, goûtant aux lèvres de son compagnon qui poussait de petit soupir d’aise en sentant ses mains le parcourir. Bientôt les deux amants mêlèrent plus que leurs salives. C’est leurs corps qui se rencontrèrent, d’abord chastement, le temps que le désir monte suffisamment pour passer à l’étape suivante.

 

Après l’avoir préparé convenablement, Kaoru se glissa entre les jambes de Kyo dont la respiration s’accéléra  un peu plus notamment lorsqu’il sentit le sexe tendu et lubrifié de son compagnon se presser contre son intimité.

\- N’hésite pas à me le dire si jamais te faire mal, murmura Kaoru en frôlant ses lèvres avec les siennes.

\- Ne t’en fais pas pour ça, répondit le blond en soudant les lèvres.

Kaoru profita de l’échange pour s’enfoncer lentement en lui. Kyo gémit durant le baiser, s’accrochant au cou de son amour tant le plaisir se mêlait à merveille avec l’inconfort. Une fois la première pénétration achevée, les deux hommes se sourirent et le barman su qu’il pouvait commencer à leur donner du plaisir. D’abord lentement puis plus vigoureusement, se laissant guider par les plaintes de son tendre amour qui trouva sa fin avant lui. Kaoru ne tarda pas à le rejoindre en se déversant en lui. Le jeune homme aux cheveux mauves resta un instant allongé contre lui. Il s’était retiré mais voulait profiter encore un peu de la chaleur de ses bras. Kyo déposa un baiser sur son front lorsqu’il releva la tête vers lui puis lui murmura :

\- Dort, on en profitera encore demain.

Kaoru acquiesça et se laissa basculer sur le côté. Kyo se rapproche de lui, passant une main autour de sa taille alors que leurs jambes se mêlaient. Le barman fut le premier à s’endormir et Kyo resta de longues minutes à l’observer dans le noir avant de trouver le sommeil.

 

C’est un cri et un mouvement brusque qui le tira de ses rêves quelques heures plus tard. Le soleil se levait à peine à l’horizon et la chambre commençait à se remplir de lumière. Kyo se redressa, le cœur battant et posa un regard inquiet sur son compagnon dont le sommeil semblait plus qu’agité. Kaoru était en plein cauchemar et ce n’était pas la première fois que ça arrivait.

\- Kaoru, murmura Kyo en s’approchant prudemment de son amant toujours endormi.

Profitant qu’il ne bougeait plus de manière brusque, Kyo l’enlaça tendrement et le maintenu fermement contre lui tout en le berçant doucement. Après avoir poussé plusieurs plaintes qui fendirent le cœur du blond, Kaoru émergea. Ses yeux étaient encore plein de larme et son visage était couvert de transpiration.

\- Kyo…, balbutia le jeune homme aux cheveux mauves.

\- Tout va mieux mon cœur, murmura l’écrivain en lui caressant les cheveux. C’était juste un cauchemar.

\- Oui, répondit Kaoru en esquissant un petit sourire triste. Juste un cauchemar.

\- Tu veux m’en parler ?

\- Non, je veux juste un câlin, répondit-il d’une voix tremblante.

Kyo acquiesça et le serra tendrement dans ses bras tout en se disant que son compagnon ne lui avait pas raconté toute l’histoire de sa vie et que « Un parfum de liberté » aurait peut-être un jour une suite.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

La première chose que Tatsurou vit en ouvrant les yeux, fut cet homme qui partageait chastement son futon. Le brun ne savait pas quelle heure il était mais il avait tout son temps. Il ne travaillait pas avant ce soir et se doutait que le roux avait lui aussi le temps de flemmarder un peu. La seconde chose qu’il remarqua fut que son invité dormait en serrant fermement son bras contre lui. Le barman sentit le rouge lui monter au visage et essaya de se dégager le plus délicatement possible mais l’ancien hôte resserra son étreinte tout en poussant un petit gémissement. Finalement Hakuei se rapprocha de lui et après lui avoir lâché le bras, c’est sa taille qu’il enserra tout en posant sa tête sur son torse. Une vague de chaleur monta chez le brun qui prit de profonde inspiration pour garder son sang froid. Après tout, c’était le matin et il était particulièrement sensible surtout que ça faisait un certain temps qu’il n’avait connu personne.

\- Il est trop tôt pour que je me lève, grogna finalement le roux en cachant son visage contre le t-shirt de son ami. Et pour une fois que je peux dormir avec quelqu’un qui s’en fout que j’ai une sale gueule au réveil.

Malgré lui Tatsurou ne put s’empêcher de pousser un petit rire.

\- Quoi ? Grogna Hakuei en relevant la tête vers lui.

Ses mèches rousses couvraient en parti son visage et ses yeux étaient à moitié clos.

\- T’as l’air effectivement pas très frais, rétorqua le brun en soulevant une de ses mèches pour dégager son visage, mais t’as une meilleure tête que moi.

Un large sourire fendit le visage de Hakuei qui lui dit tout en reposant sa tête contre lui :

\- C’est un secret d’hôte ça. Toujours avoir l’air présentable au réveil même si là c’est pas terrible mais ça va tu t’en fiches toi alors j’ai pas besoin de faire semblant d’être parfait… 

\- Tu dois partir pour quelle heure ?

\- Faut que je parte au plus tard à seize heures, le temps de me changer et d’être au club pour dix-huit heures.

\- Bon alors dors, t’as le temps.

\- Tu bosses pas toi ?

\- Si mais on a l’air d’avoir les même horaires.

Hakuei acquiesça et se rendormit alors que le brun glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux roux tout en se demandant s’il parviendrait à trouver le sommeil.

 

 

Il était presque quatorze heures lorsque Hakuei releva la tête vers celui qui lui avait servi de peluche géante.

\- Bonjour, fit le roux en dégageant son visage des mèches qui le couvrait.

\- Bonjour, balbutia le brun un peu mal à l’aise.

\- Tu es parfait comme doudou. J’ai jamais aussi bien dormi. J’espère que j’n’ai pas trop ronflé.

\- Tu as ronflé tellement fort que j’n’ai pas pu me rendormir en plus tu m’as serré tellement fort que j’ai cru que j’allais mourir étouffé.

\- T’es bête, rétorqua l’ancien hôte en lui donnant une petite tape sur la tête avant de se redresser.

Le roux s’étira de tout son long tout en poussant un petit gémissement. Il était bien reposé. D’ailleurs il ne se souvenait pas d’avoir déjà eu un sommeil si réparateur. Il n’avait pas non plus rêvé. Son cerveau s’était tout simplement mis en veille et ses soucis semblaient eux aussi s’être envolés.

 

Tatsurou se redressa à son tour tout en baillant. Il avait passé la journée à dormir mais il n’avait aucun regret sinon que son nouvel ami doive bientôt s’en aller et il aurait bien passé plus de temps avec lui.

 

\- Merci pour le t-shirt, déclara Hakuei en tirant sur son haut. Tu me prêtes d’autres fringues ? Les miens sentent l’alcool, la fumée et la transpiration. En échange, je t’invite à déjeuner. On va bien trouver un truc d’ouvert pour nous servir à manger à cette heure-là.

\- Tu n’es pas obligé, balbutia le brun.

\- Mais si, rétorqua le roux en lui pinçant la joue. Il faut bien que je te remercie pour ton hospitalité. Bon, je me sers dans ton placard. Promis, je te les ramènerais propres la prochaine fois qu’on se verra.

Sur ces mots, l’ancien hôte se leva et ouvrit le placard que Tatsurou lui avait indiqué un peu plus tôt, pour lui emprunter un caleçon, un jeans et un t-shirt propres. Il gratifia ensuite le brun d’un sourire puis disparut dans la salle de bain en laissant la porte entrouverte. Tatsurou put alors entendre l’eau couler quelques minutes plus tard et malgré lui, il l’imagina sous la douche. Lorsqu’il sentit que son corps commençait à réagir à ces pensées, il les chassa rapidement tout en se levant pour aller faire chauffer de l’eau. Une bonne tasse de thé leur ferait le plus grand bien avant d’aller déjeuner, en tout cas Tatsurou en avait besoin. Il devait à tout prix se changer les idées.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, le roux apparut dans la cuisine. Il ne portait que son jeans et avait une serviette posée sur sa tête afin d’éponger ses long cheveux encore mouillés. C’était pour cette raison qu’il n’avait pas encore mis son t-shirt, il voulait d’abord les sécher. L’ancien hôte s’assit à la table de la cuisine et accepta avec plaisir la tasse que lui tendait le brun sans oser le regarder de peur de laisser ses yeux trainer sur sont torse nu.

\- Tu es parfait Tatsu ! Une bonne nuit de sommeil, une douche chaude, des vêtements propres et maintenant un thé vert à la bonne température. Continue comme ça et je vais finir par t’épouser.

Le brun sentit le rouge lui monter au visage et pour ne pas avoir l’air bête, il lui tourna les talons pour prendre la direction de la salle de bain et déclarant :

\- N’importe quoi ! Finis ton thé on y va quand j’aurais terminé.

Hakuei acquiesça avant de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres tout en attardant son regard sur le fessier de celui qui lui avait servi de doudou l’espace d’une nuit. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, Tatsurou avait beaucoup de qualité et était physiquement très intéressant même si jamais le roux ne s’autoriserait à tenter quoi que ce soit. Il pouvait toutefois laisser son regard trainer et ses pensées vagabonder au grès de son imagination fertile. Lorsqu’il eut terminé son thé, il lava sa tasse ainsi que celle du brun qui trainait dans l’évier, avant de l’attendre dans son salon. Il s’installa dans le même canapé que la veille et prit le livre qui était posé sur la table basse. C’était le dernier de Kyo et il portait même une dédicace à l’attention de Tatsurou. Hakuei eut beaucoup de mal à la déchiffrer. Kyo était peut-être un bon écrivain mais son écriture était exécrable, cependant le roux parvint à y lire : « Un livre qui j’espère te montrera la voie à ne surtout pas prendre. »

\- Vraiment ? Murmura Hakuei pour lui-même tout en reposant le livre.

Il n’avait pas envie de le lire. Les premiers chapitres l’avaient bien trop dégouté. Il ne lui avait d’ailleurs fallu que quelques pages pour reconnaitre l’histoire qu’il avait vécue avec Miya.

 

« Papillon de nuit » était écrit à la première personne. Le narrateur était un barman qui écoutait l’histoire d’un de ses clients. Ce dernier lui racontait quel était son plus grand regret, sa plus grande déception. L’homme ne mâchait pas ses mots. Il décrivait avec haine et mépris comment une putain lui avait brisé le cœur. Et après avoir lu cette déferlante de haine dans la bouche de ce personnage, comment Miya pouvait-il croire que Hakuei ait le courage de lire le livre en entier ? Et même s’il l’avait trouvé, à quoi cela lui aurait-il servi ? Il avait fait son deuil depuis longtemps. Miya et lui c’était du passé. Ils n’étaient que des enfants à l’époque. Ils s’étaient aimés et déchirés comme le font des adolescents immatures qui ne savent pas faire preuve de retenu et qui cèdent à leurs sentiments les plus violents : amour, haine, passion, jalousie…

 

Un soupir traversa les lèvres du roux. Il avait cru que le brun aurait tourné la page, qu’il aurait fini par comprendre ses choix mais visiblement ce n’était pas le cas puisqu’il avait fallu qu’il déballe leurs linges en public. La seule chose que Hakuei espérait maintenant, c’était que Shinya ne fasse pas le rapprochement. Il y avait peu de chance que ça arrive. Techniquement seuls ceux au courant de ce qui leur était arrivé pouvaient les reconnaitre et puisque Hakuei n’en avait jamais parlé à personne, il y avait peu de chance pour que quelqu’un fasse le lien. À moins que Miya n’en ait parlé à quelqu’un ce qui ne l’étonnerait pas. Après tout, il avait été jusqu’à confier ses états d’âme à un écrivain qui en avait fait un livre !

 

\- Tout va bien ?

Hakuei sursauta avant de lever son visage vers le grand brun qui se tenait près de lui. Tatsurou sortait de la salle de bain et était tout de noir vêtu. Une couleur qui lui allait plutôt bien au point que le roux ne se gêna pas pour le détailler.

\- Oui ne t’en fais pas je pensais juste à un truc déplaisant, répondit l’ancien hôte en tendant une main vers lui pour qu’il l’aide à s’extraire du canapé. On va manger ? Je meurs de faim !

Tatsurou acquiesça et le laissa sortir le premier avant de fermer à clé derrière eux.

\- Où va-t-on ? Demanda le barman.

Hakuei haussa les épaules. Il n’avait pas vraiment l’habitude de sortir ni de décider par lui-même. Il n’avait de toute façon pas vraiment de vie sociable. Toshiya était du genre trop jaloux pour le laisser avoir des amis quant à Yoshiatsu, il l’avait gardé enfermé pendant presqu’un an et ne lui avait permis de sortir que pour l’accompagner lors de certains de ses déplacements.

\- Décide et si tu ne sais pas, on entrera dans le premier endroit qui nous servira à manger. Et de préférence pas de nourriture gastronomique, j’ai eu ma dose pour toute une vie.

\- De toute façon ça n’aurais pas été dans mes moyens, rétorqua Tatsurou.

\- De toute façon c’est moi qui t’invite. Allé allons-y je meurs de faim et si tu me fais attendre plus longtemps, je vais finir par te croquer le bras, déclara Hakuei en lui attrapant le dit bras.

Tatsurou se laissa entrainer par le roux. Il ne savait pas très bien s’il était mal à l’aise ou heureux de la manière dont les choses tournaient entre eux. Peut-être un peu des deux ? Après tout en l’espace d’une deux soirée, ils étaient devenus très proches et en même temps leur relation était tellement ambigüe que le brun n’osait rien tenter de peur de se prendre un râteau et il n’était pas prêt psychologiquement à ça. Alors il préférait laisser les choses suivre leur cours. Il verrait bien où tout ça allait le mener.

 

*

 

Il était seize heures passés lorsque le roux poussa la porte du loft. Il était en retard quoiqu’il n’ait pas vraiment d’horaire. Il devait juste être au plus tard à dix-huit heures au club. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable même si paradoxalement il avait du mal à réprimer le sourire qui était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Il avait passé une excellente soirée avec Tatsurou mais aussi une très bonne journée. Depuis quand n’avait pas eu de rapport humains normaux ? Même sa relation avec Kaoru était spéciale, sans doute parce qu’ils se considéraient comme frères alors que Tatsurou était plutôt… un ami ? C’était en tout cas ce qui s’en rapprochait le plus.

 

Hakuei referma sans bruit la porte derrière lui et tendit l’oreille. Rien ne lui parvenait comme si la maison est totalement déserte. Peut-être que Takashi et Tomo étaient sortis ? Sans doute et c’était une bonne chose car le roux n’aurait pas su quoi leur dire. Il imaginait facilement leur tête s’ils le voyaient dans cette tenue. Il ressemblait à monsieur tout le monde et dans un sens cette idée lui plaisait assez. D’ailleurs il ne put s’empêcher de s’admirer un instant dans le miroir du hall d’entrée. Qui pouvait imaginer en le voyant si simplement vêtu qu’il était une sorte de prostitué de luxe, reconverti comme assistant et secrétaire particulier pour yakuza ? Un court soupir traversa ses lèvres. Quelle piètre image il avait de lui-même… et à présent qu’il était de retour dans son monde, elle lui revenait en pleine figure. Ses pensées allèrent à nouveau vers son ami qui lui avait fait oublier pendant un temps sa condition et même s’il savait que c’était mal, il avait déjà hâte de le revoir.

 

\- Ah ! C’est toi ! J’ai cru qu’un rodeur s’était introduit ici. J’ai failli appeler la sécurité. Une chance que je t’ai reconnu.

Hakuei sursauta et se retourna pour découvrir Tomo appuyé contre le mur du couloir qui menait à l’espace nuit de la maison. Le brun le détailla attentivement puis fronça les sourcils :

\- Mais qu’est-ce que c’est que ces vêtements bon marché ? Je te préviens, tu as intérêt à te changer avant qu’on y aille. On part plus tôt que d’habitude ce soir.

\- Je suis désolé. J’ai dormi chez un ami qui m’a prêté des vêtements, répondit le roux en s’inclinant respectueusement devant son patron. Je vais tout de suite me changer Monsieur…

\- Un ami ? Parce que les hôtes ont des amis maintenant ? Je croyais qu’ils n’avaient que des clients ou des profiteurs autour d’eux. Si ça se trouve ce type est juste gentil parce qu’il attend quelque chose de toi. Méfie-toi Hakuei.

Hakuei acquiesça sans rien dire ni laisser transparaitre ce qu’il pensait réellement. Maintenant qu’il était revenu dans son monde, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de retirer son masque. Seul un léger sourire pouvait être visible sur ses lèvres, un sourire énigmatique qui laissait songeur et qui ne trahissait en aucun cas ses pensées. Et ces dernières étaient chamboulées à cause des propos de Tomo qui dans le fond n’avait pas vraiment tort. Pourtant le roux se raccrochait quand même à l’idée qu’il pouvait être comme tout le monde et avoir un ami.

 

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour se transformer en hôte. Le temps de passer un beau costume, de se maquiller et de se coiffer. Lorsque Takashi passa la tête dans l’embrassure de la porte de sa chambre, Hakuei était déjà prêt. Le roux lui adressa un sourire à travers le miroir devant lequel il réajustait sa cravate avant de se tourner vers le compagnon de son patron.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous Takashi-san ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses entra dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui avant de s’assoir au bord du lit. Le roux se retourna vers lui et le détailla très attentivement, cherchant sur le visage de son cadet quelque chose qui lui permettrait de comprendre ce qu’il lui voulait. Takashi se contenta de sourire avec gêne tout en jouant nerveusement avec un pli de sa mini-jupe.

\- Tomo m’a dit pour ton père, murmura faiblement le plus jeune. Il ne m’a pas dit grand-chose rassure-toi. Juste que tu allais lui rendre visite à l’hôpital et que c’était avec ton salaire d’hôte et de secrétaire particulier maintenant, que tu couvrais tous ses frais.

Hakuei ne répondit pas. Takashi semblait déjà tout savoir et puis le roux ne savait pas vraiment où le jeune homme voulait en venir. Takashi baissa les yeux en se rendant compte de son manque de tact et du côté intrusif de ses propos.

\- Je voulais juste savoir si ça allait et si tu avais besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Le roux se rapprocha et s’accroupit devant lui. Il glissa doucement son index sous le menton du plus jeune et lui fit relever le visage vers lui.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude Takashi-san. Tout va bien. Le salaire que monsieur me donne est plus que suffisant pour payer à mon père les meilleurs médecins. Grace à la famille de monsieur, j’ai toujours pu subvenir aux besoins des miens. Je ne suis pas à plaindre.

Takashi se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de protester vivement :

 - J’ai vu comment Yoshi te traitait !

Hakuei resta interdit, le dévisageant un instant sans comprendre le sens de ses propos.

\- C’est Tomo qui s’est occupé de faire vider le penthouse de Yoshiatsu et j’étais avec lui ce jour-là. C’était avant de venir te chercher au manoir. On a vu sur quoi il te faisait dormir et les chaines sur le mur…

Un léger sourire s’imprima sur le visage d’Hakuei, un sourire énigmatique dont lui seul avant le secret. Très délicatement, il pressa son index contre les lèvres de son cadet.  

\- Yoshi me payait très cher pour ça et puis c’est terminé maintenant. Allons séchez vos larmes Takashi-san. Il n’y a aucune raison de vous mettre dans cet état. C’est du passé. Je suis avec vous maintenant et vous me traitez bien.

\- Oui mais…

Un sanglot passa les lèvres du jeune homme qui prit d’une main tremblante le mouchoir que l’ancien hôte lui tendait.

\- Que diriez-vous de passer la nuit au club avec moi ? Vous verriez alors qu’être hôte n’est pas si terrible ! Et même si je ne figure plus à la carte, cela vous permettra peut-être de mieux appréhender ce milieu qui semble nouveau pour vous. Qu’en dîtes-vous Takashi-san ?

\- Seulement si tu arrêtes avec le san.

\- Takashi-kun ?

\- C’est déjà mieux, répondit le jeune homme en séchant les larmes qui menaçaient de faire couler son maquillage.

\- Allez donc demander à Monsieur l’autorisation de m’accompagner ce soir. Vous n’aurez qu’à lui dire que vous avez envie de découvrir le fonctionnement des bars à hôte de Tokyo, ce qui dans le fond est la vérité.

Takashi acquiesça avant de se lever tout en adressant un sourire au roux qui le suivit du regard.

 

*

 

Tatsurou posa sa dernière création devant son vis-à-vis tout en déclarant :

\- Tu m’en diras des nouvelles.

Miya arqua un sourcil avant de rapprocher son nez du grand verre coloré pour en humer le parfum. Ça n’avait pas l’air mauvais mais connaissant l’animal, il se méfiait toujours un peu. Tatsurou était parfois capable de fantaisie qui le dépassait complètement et même s’il était amateur de nouvelle saveur, il n’était pas certain d’être d’humeur à tenter le diable cette nuit.

\- C’n’est pas trop alcooliser au moins ton truc ? Demanda Miya en le regardant avec méfiance.

\- À peine, répondit l’autre en étirant largement ses lèvres.

\- Je te préviens, je conduis et c’n’est vraiment pas le moment…

\- À cause de ton beau-père qui est retourné en soin intensif ?

Miya se contenta d’acquiescer avant d’oser porter à ses lèvres la nouvelle création de son ami. Ce n’était pas mauvais mais un peu trop chargé en alcool à son goût. Enfin, il n’était pas sensé prendre le volant immédiatement. Shinya avait prévu de rester encore plusieurs heures à l’hôpital et devait l’appeler dans la nuit pour qu’il passe le récupérer. Alors plutôt que de l’attendre à la maison ou même dans la salle d’attente de l’hôpital, Miya avait préféré venir ici. Un peu de compagnie lui ferait du bien, c’était en tout cas ce qu’il s’était dit en poussant la porte du bar où travaillait son ami. De toute façon, c’était bien plus près que son appartement et il ne se sentait pas d’y retourner surtout si ce n’était que le temps d’une heure ou deux. Et même si Tatsurou était bavard et avait un humour parfois douteux, il avait au moins le mérite de changer les idées à ceux à qui il tenait compagnie.

\- Tu l’as lu toi ? Demanda Tatsurou tout en allumant une cigarette.

Miya releva les yeux vers lui et le dévisagea sans répondre, laissant le soin à son vis-à-vis de continuer.

\- Le livre de Kyo, tu sais le mec de Kao, continua Tatsurou. Il nous en a filé à chacun. J’ai commencé le mien.

\- Alors ? Demanda Miya qui sentait son estomac se contracter.

\- Je ne lis pas beaucoup d’habitude. J’n’ai pas le temps et ça n’a jamais été mon truc…

\- Donc t’as pas aimé.

\- J’n’ai pas dit ça, rétorqua Tatsurou. Au contraire, j’ai plutôt bien accroché. Il a du talent Kyo. On croirait que c’est une histoire vraie.

\- Vraiment ? Fit Miya en esquissant un sourire gêné.

\- J’ai dû en lire à peu près la moitié.

\- Ah quand même !

\- Après la soirée avant-hier, je… j’n’avais pas très sommeil alors je l’ai lu en pensant que je m’endormirais.

\- Et tu en as pensé quoi ?

\- Que le héros est un connard.

Miya ne put s’empêcher de lâcher un rire nerveux. Si seulement son ami savait !

\- Et qu’il a un putain d’égo qui l’empêche d’avancer, ajouta Tatsurou. En clair, c’est le genre de type qu’un gentil garçon comme toi détesterait. Déjà que tu critiques la manière dont je traite mes conquêtes ben alors ce type, c’est encore pire !

\- Tu crois ?

\- Carrément ! Mais bon, je ne vais pas te raconter l’histoire, sinon tu ne le liras pas.

\- Vas-y. T’en crève d’envie.

\- Ok ! De toute façon j’en ai lu que la moitié alors je ne pourrais pas te spoiler la fin.

Miya acquiesça. En réalité, cette histoire il la connaissait déjà pour l’avoir lui-même raconté à Kyo qui l’avait ensuite romancé. Mais il était curieux d’avoir un avis extérieur. Un avis neutre. Celui d’un ami et d’un lecteur qui ignorait tout des protagonistes ou presque…

\- Bon ça raconte l’histoire d’un mec qui raconte sa vie à un barman, commença Tatsurou. Ok, pour toi et moi qui sommes barman, c’n’est pas très original et ça sonne comme du déjà vu et vécu. Des clients qui viennent déballer leur vie et leurs histoires tristes, on en voit à la pelle. Tu ne me diras pas le contraire.

Miya acquiesça tout en tendant la main pour prendre une cigarette dans le paquet que son ami avait laissé trainer sur le comptoir.

\- Alors le héros s’appelle Masaaki et il raconte sa première vraie histoire d’amour au barman qui je crois est le héros d’un autre livre écrit par Kyo. Bref, à l’époque Masaaki a quelque chose comme dix-sept ans et c’est un vrai voyou. Il boit, se bat, sèche la plupart du temps ses cours, il fume et pas que du tabac. Il est émancipé et vit seul d’un boulot qu’il a le soir après l’école et de différentes petites magouilles. Il travaille comme barman dans un bar tenu par des yakuzas.

\- Et ? Fit Miya tout en perdant son regard dans son cocktail.

\- Il rencontre un jour gamin à peine plus jeune que lui. Il a quoi ? Quatorze ans ? Et dès qu’ils se voient, c’est le coup de foudre même s’ils ne se mettent pas tout de suite ensemble. Le gamin, il s’appelle Haku. Il est du genre sérieux, un peu sainte ni touche, trop prude pour un voyou comme Masaaki. Bref le jour et la nuit ! On croirait un remake de Grease en moins cul-cul. Bref, ils se tournent autour et puis Haku finit par craquer sur le badboy. De toute façon ça ne va plus trop chez lui et Masaaki s’avère être un peu une échappatoire pour lui vu qu’il a un studio où Haku put aller s’y réfugier. Au début du livre, Masaaki est plein de rancœur. Il décrit Haku comme une salope qui lui a brisé le cœur. Mais plus tu lis l’histoire plus tu te rends compte que c’est Masaaki qui l’a détourné du droit chemin. Pas forcément volontairement, mais il avait une influence néfaste sur son petit-ami. Déjà il était beaucoup plus âgé, donc il le dominait clairement psychologiquement et puis Haku, il a l’air un peu paumé dans l’histoire. Toujours en conflit avec sa mère. Quant à son père, on n’en parle pas vraiment. En tout cas, Haku finit par partir de chez ses parents pour s’installer avec Masaaki. Et Masaaki est tellement jaloux et possessif que le soir quand il s’en va travailler, il ne veut pas que Haku reste seul à l’appart alors il l’oblige à l’accompagner. Pendant que son mec est au comptoir à préparer des cocktails, Haku reste dans l’arrière boutique à faire ses devoirs. Mais comme il manque de sommeil, il arrive souvent en retard au lycée et finit par décrocher. En tout cas à force de rester à l’arrière du bar, Haku rencontre un jour le patron de Masaaki avec qui il va sympathiser. Je ne suis pas allé plus loin mais quelque chose me dit que Masaaki ne va pas aimer ça. En plus, « le héros » il a dix-sept ans mais crois-moi il sait faire plus de trucs que toi et moi réunis. Il est un peu violent sur les bords, du adepte de SM et Kyo nous écrit certains trucs… je savais même pas qu’on pouvait faire la moitié de ce qu’il fait à Haku ! Et pourtant, tu connais ma réputation. Les mecs, j’en ai connu. Sans forcément rester que dans du classique, j’en fais des choses mais là… putain c’est hard, j’avoue que j’ai un peu sauté des passages, ça me donnait un peu froid dans le dos. Y’a pas à dire, les gens qui pratiquent le SM sont vraiment tarés. Surtout à cet âge là. Je ne dis pas non pour une ou deux fessées, c’est stimulant mais là… Je te laisse découvrir ça quand tu auras le temps de t’y pencher. Moi qui croyais que c’était un roman à l’eau de rose ou dramatique, il vire rapidement dans le trash érotique.  

\- T’as été traumatisé on dira, se moqua Miya.

\- Tu riras moins quand tu l’auras lu.

Miya se contenta d’acquiescer. Si seulement son ami savait ! Il en était certain, Tatsurou ne le regarderait plus jamais de la même manière. Mais tout ça, c’était du passé. Miya n’était plus comme ça, en tout cas il en avait l’impression. Il ne se droguait plus, il buvait avec modération, il avait laissé tomber le SM le jour où il s’était occupé de ses vrais problèmes. Il n’y avait qu’à voir la relation qu’il avait construite avec Shinya. Il n’y avait rien de plus sain et jamais il n’avait levé la main sur lui. Il ne s’était jamais montré brutal, tout juste dominant pendant l’amour. Un équilibre qui parvenait parfaitement à maintenir maintenant qu’il n’était plus un adolescent en crise. Et pourtant, malgré le chemin qu’il avait parcouru ces dix-sept dernières années, il éprouvait toujours une certaine honte pour ce qu’il avait été dans sa jeunesse. Un sale connard comme l’avait si bien défini Tatsurou.


	12. Chapter 12

C’est son téléphone portable qui le réveilla cet après-midi là. Hakuei détestait lorsque cela arrivait. Il avait personnalisé la sonnerie afin de savoir quand c’était elle qui l’appelait et chaque fois que cela arrivait, il sentait une boule se former au creux de son estomac. Qu’allait-elle encore lui demander ? Pas grand-chose, juste un nouveau chèque ou un autre virement bancaire. Elle ne lui demandait jamais rien d’autre. Au final la seule vraie question était de combien aurait-elle besoin cette fois-ci et à quoi cela pourrait-il bien lui servir. Il savait qu’elle ne lui dirait jamais la vérité ou bien qu’elle l’enverrait balader, cependant il lui posa tout de même la question, juste pour le principe. Après tout cela représentait à chaque fois des sommes importantes et dieu merci son salaire le lui permettait.

\- Tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi tu as besoin de cet argent ? Demanda le roux d’une voix légèrement étranglée.

\- Si tu ne veux pas m’aider et bien ne le fais pas !

Son ton était froid et méprisant mais Hakuei cru y déceler comme un sanglot retenu.

\- C’est papa ? Il s’est passé quelque chose avec lui ? Son état s’est aggravé ? Je… je vais me débrouiller pour passer à l’hôpital.

\- Non, répondit sèchement sa mère. Il va bien alors ne viens pas. Bon, est-ce que je peux compter sur toi pour cet argent ?

\- Oui… je te fais le virement en ligne tout de suite mais il ne sera effectif que demain matin.

\- Bon. Je te rappellerais si ça ne suffit pas.

\- D’accord.

Elle avait déjà raccroché. Hakuei poussa un profond soupir avant de se lever. Il ramassa sa robe de chambre, l’enfila puis marcha péniblement jusqu’à son ordinateur portable. Il l’alluma puis revint s’assoir au bord du lit avec. Il allait lui faire son maudit virement, même s’il se demandait parfois pourquoi il se montrait si docile. Surtout compte tenu de la manière dont elle le traitait malheureusement il en avait l’habitude et ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser se débrouiller toute seule. Après tout c’était sa mère. Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu’il commençait à pianoter sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Ses doigts tremblaient et son estomac lui faisait mal. Ses yeux lui piquaient également. Malgré les années et l’habitude, il était à chaque fois blessé. Pourtant il avait connu bien pire. C’était ce qu’il se répétait continuellement comme s’il s’agissait d’une formule magique destinée à rendre la chose plus supportable.

 

Une fois sa mission accomplie, il alla prendre une douche. Il était tôt mais il n’avait plus envie de dormir et puis à quoi bon rester au lit sinon à se morfondre sur sa misérable existence. Le mieux était d’enfiler son plus beau costume et son masque d’hôte. La vie lui paraitrait ainsi plus douce et beaucoup plus agréable à vivre.

 

 

Tomo et Takashi étaient déjà réveillés. Ils étaient occupés à déjeuner lorsque Hakuei les rejoignit à table. Il y régnait une ambiance particulière, presque tendue entre le jeune couple. L’ancien hôte le remarqua immédiatement, après tout Takashi qui était d’un naturel si joyeux semblait contrarié et Tomo… qui n’était habituellement pas très avenant semblait d’une humeur de chien. Après les savoir salué, le roux commença à manger en silence. Takashi tenta de sauver les apparences mais les grognements et les soupirs de Tomo eurent rapidement raison de ses efforts.

\- Mais enfin puisque je ne m’en vais qu’une petite semaine. Tu en as pourtant l’habitude ! Protesta enfin le jeune homme aux cheveux roses.

Un sourire presque mesquin se dessina sur les lèvres de Tomo qui ne daigna pas lui répondre. Contrarié, Takashi se tourna vers Hakuei qui aurait bien aimé qu’on le laisse en dehors de cette querelle d’amoureux. D’ailleurs il regrettait d’avoir quitté sa chambre…

\- Je m’en vais passer une petite semaine chez mes parents comme tous les ans et monsieur n’est pas content, expliqua Takashi. Comme à chaque fois, je lui ai proposé de m’accompagner mais non, monsieur n’a pas envie de se perdre en campagne.

\- J’ai du travail, je ne peux pas m’absenter, rétorqua Tomo.

\- Hakuei pourrait te remplacer au club. Parce que franchement pour ce que tu y fais…

C’était la parole de trop. Blessé dans son égo, Tomo posa brutalement son bol encore plein sur la table et se leva sans son mot. Quelques instants plus tard, il claqua la porte de son bureau, signe qu’il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Takashi se contenta de tirer la langue dans sa direction avant de se tourner vers l’ancien hôte.

\- La vérité c’est qu’il est jaloux. J’avais un amoureux au lycée, mon voisin et il vit toujours là bas. Alors forcément, Tomo est jaloux. Mais ne t’en fais pas, il fait la gueule pour ça tous les ans.

\- Quand devez-vous partir ?

\- Ce soir. C’était prévu depuis longtemps mais il avait oublié donc il fait encore plus la gueule que d’habitude.

\- Ça lui passera rapidement, ne vous en faites pas.

\- Oh ! Mais je ne m’en fais pas pour moi. C’est à toi qu’il va casser les oreilles. En plus il sera d’une humeur de chien. Je te souhaite bon courage Hakuei. Et n’hésite pas à m’appeler s’il est trop méchant.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Takashi-kun. Je suis certain que tout ira bien.

Le plus jeune ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu cependant il comptait bien prendre l’avion ce soir que cela plaise ou non à Tomo.

\- Dis… tu voudras bien m’accompagner à l’aéroport ? Je doute que Tomo le fasse. Il va sans doute bouder dans son coin.

\- Bien sûr. Je vais m’arranger avec monsieur pour arriver plus tard au club ce soir.

\- Merci Hakuei !

Le plus jeune le gratifia d’un sourire auquel son ainé répondit avant de finir de déjeuner. C’est Hakuei qui débarrassa la table, laissant Takashi rejoindre sa chambre pour finir sa valise. Une fois la table propre et le lave-vaisselle plein, Hakuei le mit en route puis alla toquer à la porte de son patron. Ce dernier lui cria d’entrer et le roux poussa doucement la porte.

 

Tomo était installé dans son fauteuil, ses lunettes de lecture vissée sur le nez et un épais dossier ouvert devant lui. Il avait l’air contrarié, plus que d’habitude et le roux se surpris à penser que cette expression sévère lui allait plutôt bien. Après tout son patron était un yakuza malgré ses airs de bureaucrate. Au final aucun des yakuzas pour qui il avait travaillé jusque là ne se ressemblait. Toshiya était du genre playboy, Yoshi était un adolescent rebelle, Tomo était quant à lui un petit bureaucrate coincé qui comme ces deux précédents patrons n’était pas dépourvu de charme.

\- Tu tombes bien, je comptais t’appeler, déclara froidement Tomo en refermant son dossier.

Il fit signe à son secrétaire de s’assoir et Hakuei prit place en face de lui. Le brun sortit une cigarette et voyant qu’il ne trouvait pas son briquet, le roux sortit le sien pour l’allumer. Même s’il n’était plus hôte, il en avait gardé les manières mais aussi les réflexes. Toujours aux petits soins, à vouloir plaire et rendre services. C’était un trait de caractère que Tomo détestait plus que tout. Il avait toujours méprisé les hôtes et les hôtesses qui pour lui n’étaient que des hypocrites à qui on ne pouvait pas se fier mais Hakuei était différent. Il avait prouvé sa fidélité envers leur famille alors qu’un autre que lui en pareille circonstance les aurait sans doute trahi. Il était fiable, Tomo le pensait sincèrement même si jamais il ne le lui dirait. Il n’était pas du genre de complimenter son personnel, ni même ses proches. 

\- J’étais avec mon oncle au téléphone, continua-t-il. J’imagine que tu connais bien Sakurai Atsushi ?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Hakuei. Tomo connaissait déjà la réponse, il était inutile de l’interrompre.

\- Tu peux donc facilement comprendre de quoi il sera question.

\- Il vous suffit de me l’ordonner et…

\- Sauf que ça ne marche pas comme ça avec moi, coupa froidement Tomo. Je ne suis pas proxénète. Je ne suis même pas gérant de club. Je suis financier et toutes ces conneries ça commence à me gonfler ! C’était drôle au début quand ça faisait grincer des dents Toshiya et Yoshiatsu mais maintenant ça ne m’amuse plus du tout.

Hakuei se tut. Tomo était en colère mais la vraie raison n’était ni lui, ni Sakurai mais plutôt Takashi qui prenait l’avion dès ce soir.

\- Mon oncle te laisse le choix, reprit Tomo après avoir écrasé sa cigarette à peine consumée. Tu n’es plus hôte. Tu as rendu un grand service à notre famille. Tu as le droit de refuser de rencontrer cet homme mais si tu décides de te rendre auprès de lui et de faire avec lui ce que tu avais l’habitude de faire, sache que tu recevras une prime à la hauteur de ce que tu touchais à l’époque où tu exerçais en tant qu’hôte. C’est à toi de choisir.

\- Je le ferais, répondit le roux sans hésiter. Sakurai-san est un homme charmant que j’aurais plaisir à rencontrer.

\- Bien, grommela Tomo en lui faisait signe de circuler.

Hakuei acquiesça, se leva mais ne quitta pas immédiatement le bureau. Remarquant encore sa présence, Tomo releva les yeux vers lui, lui adressant au passage un regard agacé mais surtout impatient.

\- Voulez-vous que j’accompagne Monsieur Takashi à l’aéroport à votre place ? J’ai cru comprendre que vous aviez une importe réunion à 19h que vous ne pouvez manquer.

Tomo se crispa un court instant avant de grogner un vague :

\- C’est une très bonne idée.

Et Tomo le pensait sincèrement. Il n’avait confiance en personne dans cette fichue ville, sauf en Hakuei qui avait montré à quel point il était dévoué à leur famille. Après tout il n’avait pas hésité à sauver Yoshiatsu qui ne le méritait pourtant pas et puisqu’il appréciait Takashi, il en prendrait forcément soin.

\- Va donc l’aider à boucler ses valises, ajouta-t-il en agitant la main pour lui faire comprendre de déguerpir d’ici.

Le roux le remercia puis se retira, laissant son patron ruminer ses sombres pensées.

 

 

*

 

Kyo n’était pas vraiment rassuré. Kaoru avait une petite mine et pour la première fois depuis qu’ils étaient ensemble, le petit blond hésitait à s’en aller. Il avait toujours été libre de ses mouvements et n’avait jamais eu d’état d’âme à s’absenter plusieurs jours. Kaoru et lui avaient été clairs au début de leur relation. Ils avaient tout les deux un travail prenant et avec des horaires atypiques, ce qui faisait sans doute la réussite de leur relation. Pourtant Kyo avait bien du mal à quitter son chéri cet après-midi-là. Il ne s’absentait qu’une dizaine de jours, le temps d’un salon du livre à Osaka suivi d’une tournée dans les librairies de la région afin de faire la promotion de son dernier livre. Il savait déjà qu’il aurait mal à la main à cause de toutes les dédicaces qu’il aurait à signer mais il le faisait toujours de bon cœur. Ses livres avaient beaucoup de succès mais au-delà de la notoriété que cela lui apportait, il pouvait rencontrer tellement de gens et entendre tant d’histoires qu’il pourrait un jour coucher sur le papier… Un peu comme celle de Kaoru ou bien de Miya. Des tranches de vie qui avaient donné naissance à un roman dont la suite méritait d’être écrite.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas venir avec moi ? Demanda finalement Kyo.

Kaoru fronça les sourcils et le regarda d’un drôle d’air. C’était la première fois que son compagnon insistait autant pour qu’il l’accompagne lors d’un de ses voyages littéraires comme il aimait les appeler.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas manquer le travail comme ça, rétorqua Kaoru. Mais ça passera vite. Et puis tes fans comptent sur toi.

Kyo acquiesça sans insister. C’était inutile. Kaoru était une vraie tête de mule à qui il était bien difficile de tirer les vers du nez lorsque quelque chose le préoccupait. Et son compagnon avait beau lui répéter que tout allait bien, ses terreurs nocturnes disaient le contraire. Qu’est-ce qui pouvait autant tourmenter Kaoru ? À sa connaissance, la seule personne capable de le mettre dans un tel était, c’était son père… or Kaoru n’était plus en contacte avec lui à moins que…

 

 Le barman aux cheveux mauve se pencha vers lui et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Aussitôt les sombres pensées de l’écrivain s’envolèrent. Les deux hommes s’échangèrent un sourire puis Kaoru ramassa son sac et le lui tendit. Kyo le prit, poussa un court soupir puis monta dans son train.

\- On se revoit dans quelques jours, murmura-t-il derrière la vitre du wagon dans lequel il s’était installé.

\- Je t’aime, murmura Kaoru à son tour.

Kyo fut surpris par cette soudaine déclaration mais aussi par la détresse qu’il pouvait lire dans les yeux de son compagnon. Quelque chose clochait au point qu’il en eut l’estomac noué. Mais déjà le train commençait à se mouvoir.

\- Je t’aime aussi, murmura Kyo.

Le barman lui adressa un léger sourire et resta sur le quai, regardant son train s’éloigner et disparaitre quelques minutes plus tard. Il sortit alors son téléphone portable et relu le sms qu’il avait reçu et qui était à l’origine de ses tourments :

« J’ai vu le genre d’endroit où tu travailles. Toujours à trainer notre nom dans la boue. »

Les doigts du jeune homme se crispèrent sur son téléphone portable alors qu’une larme roulait sur sa joue. Ce sms, n’avait été que le début d’une longue série mais Kaoru n’en avait parlé à personne. Ni à Kyo, ni à Hakuei. Le premier avait beaucoup à faire avec son dernier livre et le second était en train de se reconstruire. Et après l’enfer que lui avait fait vivre Yoshiatsu, Kaoru n’avait pas envie de l’ennuyer avec ses propres problèmes. Hakuei méritait de souffler un peu. En plus, il avait déjà tant fait pour lui. Non, cette histoire il devait la régler seul même s’il ne savait pas comment ni s’il en aurait le courage.

 

 

*

 

« Tu es chez toi ? »

Tatsurou arqua un sourcil tout en sentant son cœur s’emballer subitement. C’était un sms de Hakuei. Le brun pianota nerveusement sa réponse sur son écran tactile, devant s’y reprendre à plusieurs fois tant son correcteur orthographique insistait pour lui envoyer un message ambigüe et plein de sous-entendu que le barman n’aurait jamais assumé.  

« Oui, je commence plus tard ce soir. »

« J’arrive alors. XxX »

Tatsurou sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite en même temps qu’une vague de panique s’emparait de lui. Son appartement était un vrai bordel. Il y avait des fringues qui trainaient partout, de la vaisselle sale dans l’évier et c’était sans parler du cendrier plein et des canettes de bière qui trainaient sur la table basse, signe que des amis étaient passés par là il y a peu. D’ailleurs pourquoi stressait-il autant ? Hakuei était aussi un ami et ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il venait ici. En plus c’était aussi un mec qui devait connaitre le laissé allé des célibataires. Oui mais il avait ponctué son dernier sms de trois X. Qu’est-ce que ça pouvait bien signifier ? Une erreur de frappe ? Un baiser ? Rien ? Ou peut-être… Le brun chassa rapidement toutes pensées étranges mais surtout obscènes de son esprit et remit rapidement de l’ordre dans son petit appartement avant que le roux n’arrive.

 

Une vingtaine de minutes s’écoulèrent avant qu’on ne frappe à la porte de son appartement. Tatsurou, qui s’était installé dans son canapé pour patienter, se leva d’un bond, lâchant au passage le livre qu’il était en train de survoler à défaut d’arriver à se concentrer pour le lire vraiment. 

 

\- J’espère que je ne te dérange pas trop, déclara Hakuei lorsque la porte s’ouvrit sur le brun.

\- Non du tout, entre.

Tatsurou était déjà habillé pour aller travailler même s’il ne prenait pas son service avant une petite heure. Il fallait dire qu’entre le dernier sms du roux et son arrivée, il avait dû trouver comment s’occuper.

 

Hakuei entra dans le salon et ramassa le livre que Kyo avait offert au barman. Lorsque son regard glissa sur le titre, il ne put s’empêcher de repenser à son adolescence avec Miya mais il chassa aussitôt ce lointain souvenir. Il n’éprouvait plus rien pour lui. Ni colère, ni amour. Il lui en voulait simplement d’avoir étalé leurs linges sales en public et était surtout inquiet pour la relation qu’il entretenait avec Shinya. Après tout Hakuei avait connu un Miya jaloux, possessif, violent…

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demanda Tatsurou un peu nerveux.

\- Oui volontiers. Je prendrais comme toi.

Le brun acquiesça et disparut dans la cuisine sous le regard amusé du roux qui s’installa dans le canapé. Il avait eu un après-midi éreintant à cause de la mauvaise humeur de Tomo qui avait râlé jusqu’au moment de s’en aller à son importante réunion. Puis Hakuei avait accompagné Takashi à l’aéroport et avait tenté de le rassurer mais aussi de lui remonter le moral.

 

Un bruit de verre attira l’attention du roux qui se leva pour voir ce qui se tramait dans l’autre pièce. Il trouva alors Tatsurou à quatre pattes sur le carrelage de la cuisine, tentant de ramasser les morceaux d’une pinte qui lui avait échappé des mains. L’ancien hôte laissa son regard glisser le long du corps du brun, s’arrêtant un instant sur ses fesses avant d’esquisser un léger sourire.

\- Un coup de main ?

Alors que Tatsurou allait lui répondre qu’il n’en avait pas besoin, un morceau de verre s’incrusta dans son index. Le roux lui prit alors la main et retira le débris avant de porter sa plaie à ses lèvres pour en sucer le sang. Le rouge monta subitement aux joues du brun dont la main tremblait un peu. Il mourrait d’envie de retirer sa main et en même temps il savourait ce geste aussi sensuel qu’érotique qu’Hakuei lui offrait à lui suçant le doigt. D’ailleurs l’espace d’un instant Tatsurou l’imagina avec autre chose que son index entre les lèvres…

 

Le roux attrapa un torchon à porté de main puis retirer le doigt de son ami d’entre ses lèvres et comprima sa plaie avec.

\- Va donc mettre un pansement et laisse-moi nettoyer tout ça.

Tatsurou ne se fit pas prier. Le visage rouge comme une pivoine, le brun disparut vers la salle de bain où il tenta de recouvrer son sang-froid. C’était la première fois qu’il se retrouvait dans une telle position de faiblesse. Lui qui était un invétéré dragueur, perdait tout ses moyens face au rouquin comme si au final il en était complètement tombé…

\- Alors ? Tu t’en remets ? Demanda une voix derrière lui.

Tatsurou sursauta et renversa au passage sa trousse à pharmacie sous le regard amusé d’Hakuei qui le trouvait adorable. Le brun se dépêcha de tout ramasser avant de se redresser pour faire face à l’ancien hôte. Ce dernier lui tendit une bière et porta la sienne à ses lèvres, buvant directement au goulot. Malgré lui, Tatsurou ne put s’empêcher de fixer les mouvements de sa pomme d’Adam lorsqu’il buvait. Il y avait là quelque chose de très sensuel qui lui rappela la sensation des lèvres du roux sur son doigt. Aussitôt le barman sentit une vague de chaleur l’envahir et encore plus lorsqu’il passa près d’Hakuei pour sortir de la salle de bain.

 

\- J’étais venu te rapporter tes vêtements, expliqua l’ancien hôte lorsqu’ils furent installés dans le canapé.

Il lui tendit alors un sac en papier qu’il posa sur les genoux du brun.

\- Merci de me les avoir prêtés, reprit le roux, ça m’a bien dépanné. Une chance qu’on fasse sensiblement la même taille.

Tatsurou esquissa un petit sourire nerveux. La manière dont Hakuei le détaillait était assez gênante. Il avait l’impression d’être une souris prise entre les griffes d’un chat alors qu’habituellement c’était lui le prédateur et pas l’inverse. Il eut d’ailleurs la curieuse impression qu’ils étaient d’un seul coup bien près l’un de l’autre et que la distance qui les séparait rétrécissait à chaque seconde. Moins d’une dizaine de centimètres les séparaient lorsque le téléphone portable du roux sonna, les faisant sursauter et s’écarter vivement l’un de l’autre.

 

Le coup de fil que reçu le roux fut bref mais signa la fin de leur rencontre au grand damne de Tatsurou qui devait de toute façon aller travailler.

\- C’était mon patron, soupira Hakuei en raccrochant. Il est d’une humeur de chien. Je vais devoir y aller.

\- Moi aussi de toute façon, répondit nerveusement Tatsurou.

\- On finit quand même nos bières avant ?

\- Bien sûr !

Les deux hommes s’échangèrent un sourire complice et discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de débarrasser leurs bouteilles vides. Tatsurou prit sa veste et alors qu’il fermait à clé derrière eux, Hakuei lui demanda :

\- On fait un bout de route ensemble ?

\- Bien sûr !

Le brun avait du mal à réprimer ce sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres à chaque fois qu’il posait les yeux sur le roux. Il trouvait sa réaction débile mais il ne pouvait pas non plus empêcher son cœur de battre la chamade. Hakuei lui avait de toute façon plu dès le premier regard même s’il n’avait pas eu la chance de l’aborder avant cette fameuse soirée chez Kaoru. Et contrairement à ce qu’il s’était toujours imaginé, le roux était un homme très facile d’accès, pas très compliqué et tellement… Tatsurou chassa les obscurs mais surtout obscènes pensées qui lui traversaient l’esprit alors qu’ils s’éloignaient à pieds de son immeuble.

 

*

 

Il était un peu plus de 21h lorsque Hakuei arriva au club. La première chose qu’il remarqua fut l’absence de Kaoru. Ce dernier était sensé travailler cette nuit mais le roux n’eut pas le temps de questionner le jeune homme derrière le comptoir car Tomo débarqua comme une furie dans la salle. Hakuei n’était pas vraiment étonné qu’il soit d’une humeur de chien. Après tout Takashi venait de s’envoler pour une très longue semaine chez ses parents. Et puis l’ancien hôte s’était préparé à l’humeur exécrable de son patron qui n’était rien à côté de ce qu’avait pu être la méchanceté de Yoshiatsu à son égare à l’époque où il le tenait en laisse. Non, la mauvaise humeur de Tomo était dans un sens mignonne. Il était amoureux et contrarié comme un enfant privé de son jouet préféré. Finalement il lui rappelait un peu Toshiya quand il ne parvenait pas à avoir ce qu’il désirait, à la différence que Tomo respectait les choix de Takashi même s’il était parfois rude dans ses paroles. Toshiya au contraire était d’un égoïsme sans nom et plus d’une fois Hakuei en avait fait les frais.

\- Ah ! Te voilà enfin ! Dans mon bureau tout de suite !

Hakuei acquiesça, salua au passage les hôtes qui n’étaient pas encore occupés avec des clients puis suivit son patron jusque dans son bureau. Tomo se retint de claquer la porte derrière lui. Il semblait à fleur de peau et Hakuei ne l’avait jamais vu dans cet état. Par reflexe il lui servit un verre de whisky que Tomo prit sans le remercier avant de se laisser tomber dans son siège. Il fixa un instant les dossiers posés sur sa table puis les renversa d’un revers de main avant de s’exclamer :

\- J’en ai marre de ce bordel ! D’administrer ces putains de club ! Je n’ai pas que ça à faire que de lécher les bottes de la clientèle ! Mon boulot c’est les chiffres, pas les courbettes ! En plus je déteste cette ville !

Tomo porta d’une main tremblante son verre à ses lèvres pour boire une grande gorgé de whisky.

\- Ma réunion de tout à l’heure c’était pour le bilan d’activité des clubs et figure-toi que mon oncle est tellement content de ma gestion qu’il ne se presse plus vraiment pour nommer quelqu’un d’autre ici à ma place.

Hakuei savait que Tomo n’était qu’un administrateur provisoire. Il était à la tête des clubs le temps de réparer les bourdes diplomatiques avec les autres clans que Yoshiatsu avait créé avec ses stratégies d’extensions trop agressives et ambitieuses. Tomo avait pour mission de pérenniser les nouveaux clubs acquis et d’apaiser les tensions, chose qu’il avait remarquablement réussies. Malheureusement en voyant les fruits de son travail, le grand patron s’était dit qu’il aurait été stupide de remplacer un si bon élément ce qui n’était pas au goût de Tomo qui aurait préféré rentrer à Osaka.

\- Mais s’il croit que je vais pourrir ici, il se trompe ! J’ai en tête quelqu’un qui fera l’affaire. Quelqu’un de confiance qu’on pourrait laisser à la tête des clubs de Tokyo en mon nom. Après tout nous ne sommes pas obligés de laisser la gestion des clubs à quelqu’un de la famille. Du moins pas directement.

Hakuei interrogea Tomo du regard mais son sourire parlait pour lui.

\- Si ce n’est pas indiscret, est-ce que je connais cet homme ?

\- Bien plus que tu ne le crois, rétorqua Tomo en le fixant avec insistance.

L’estomac d’Hakuei se noua légèrement. Il n’était pas certain de comprendre où son patron voulait en venir ni s’il allait aimer son idée…

\- Est-ce que j’ai le choix ? Se hasarda-t-il à lui demander.

Tomo se contenta de lui adresser un petit sourire qui traduisait clairement sa pensée.

Bien sûr que non et Hakuei le savait.


	13. Chapter 13

 « Je ne travaille pas ce soir et toi ? »

Hakuei esquissa un large sourire tout en lisant le sms qu’il venait de recevoir. Il était de Tatsurou et sans qu’il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, il le mettait de bonne humeur même s’il ne pouvait pas se rendre disponible pour lui. Sakurai repartait en début d’après-midi mais Tomo aurait sans doute besoin de lui, après tout Takashi rentrait cette nuit...

« Je ne sais pas encore. Je te tiens au courant. XxX »

Hakuei ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il signait toujours ses messages avec des triples X. C’était ce qu’il faisait en général avec ses clientes. Elles aimaient beaucoup lorsqu’il leur faisait du charme de cette manière, en leur envoyant un baiser avec son message. Mais Tatsurou n’était pas un client, il était son seul ami. Un bien étrange ami qui avait le pouvoir de le mettre de bonne humeur et de lui faire oublier ses soucis.

 

La masse endormie à ses côtés bougea, signe que son client ne tarderait pas à s’éveiller. Hakuei reposa sans bruit son téléphone portable, face contre terre puis rapprocha son corps nu du brun qui ouvrit bientôt un œil puis l’autre.

\- Bonjour, murmura le roux en continuant de sourire.

\- Bonjour, répondit Sakurai en le détaillant avec attention.

Depuis le temps qu’il connaissait Hakuei, c’était la première fois qu’il le voyait sourire de cette manière. Il semblait de toute façon différent. Peut-être parce qu’il n’était plus hôte et qu’il avait choisi d’être ici contrairement à leurs précédentes rencontres.

\- Avez-vous bien dormi Sakurai-san ?

\- Merveilleusement bien, répondit le brun en soudant leurs lèvres.

Le roux poussa un petit gémissement en sentant son ainé presser son corps en éveil contre le sien.

\- Effectivement vous avez l’air en forme, murmura l’ancien hôte entre deux baisers.

Sakurai esquissa un sourire tout en se glissant entre les cuisses de son cadet. Hakuei était de toute façon habitué à ce qu’il soit affamé de bon matin. D’ailleurs la chambre ne tarda pas à s’emplir de gémissement et de soupir, entrecoupés de murmures obscènes du plus âgé qui appréciait le manque d’activité sexuel de son cadet. Et ce dernier avait l’air de n’avoir connu aucun homme depuis leur dernière rencontre.

\- Redis-le moi, que je puisse juger si c’est vrai ou pas, murmura le brun en lui tirant les cheveux sur le côté de manière à ce qu’il puisse avoir un meilleur accès à son cou qu’il dévora sans se soucier de lui laisser ou non des marques.

\- Je n’ai connu personne d’autre que vous depuis la dernière fois.

Hakuei ponctua sa phrase d’un gémissement qui faisait échos au violent coup de reins que lui avait donné son amant. Ce dernier semblait satisfait d’apprendre qu’aucun autre homme n’avait eu le plaisir de s’enfoncer en lui comme il était en train de le faire. Finalement il y avait du bon à ce que le roux se soit retiré du marché et Sakurai en profita autant qu’il put, prolongeant au maximum leur ébat avant de venir en lui, étouffant un grognement bestiale contre ses lèvres de peur d’être tenté de le mordre trop fort. Et il savait à quel point il pouvait être brusque au moment de l’orgasme. Hakuei passa ses bras autour du cou de son client et approfondit leur baiser avant de le laisser se retirer. Aussitôt la semence du brun vint souiller ses cuisses et les draps. Il n’utilisait jamais de préservatif avec Sakurai. C’était le privilège qu’avait ce client un peu spécial, à qui on ne devait jamais dire non et qui pouvait tout se permettre ou presque…

 

\- Je vais nous faire couler un bain, déclara Hakuei en se redressant.

Sakurai lui attrapa le poignet puis l’attira vers lui. Le roux se laissa docilement faire, fermant un court instant les yeux lorsque sa tête se posa contre son torse. À cet instant ce n’était plus à son client qu’il pensait et ce n’était pas l’orgasme qu’on venait de lui donner qui était responsable de ce sourire qui était affiché sur son visage. Ce qui hantait son esprit, c’était ce sms qu’il avait reçu un peu plus tôt et s’il allait ou non pouvoir rejoindre cet ami qui apparaissait comme un rayon de soleil dans sa triste existence.

\- Les choses déplaisantes se disent toujours après l’amour, murmura Sakurai en caressant du bout des doigts son épaule. Maintenant que je suis dans de bonnes dispositions, je t’écoute.

\- De quoi voulez-vous parler Sakurai-san ? S’étonna Hakuei en relevant la tête vers lui.

Le brun posa une main contre sa joue et caressa sa peau douce et parfaite avec son pouce avant de lui murmurer :

\- Tu m’as dit quand je suis arrivé que tu n’étais plus hôte mais qu’exceptionnellement ça serait toi qui t’occuperais de moi durant mon court séjour à Tokyo.

\- Et c’est ce que j’ai fait.

\- Est-ce que j’aurais le droit à une nouvelle exception la prochaine fois ?

Le regard de Hakuei changea et après un court silence le roux posa sa tête contre son torse, dessinant du bout des doigts des arabesques imaginaires sur la peau du brun avec qui il venait de faire l’amour.

\- Je crois qu’il va nous falloir parler franchement. Vous prenez votre avion dans quelques heures et je ne veux pas que vous aillez de mauvaise surprise… mais je ne veux pas non plus vous contrarier.

\- Alors sois franc, Hakuei.

L’ancien hôte poussa un profond soupir avant de s’écarter de son amant pour se redresser. Il passa une main dans sa longue chevelure rousse pour y remettre un peu d’ordre puis se pencha vers la table de chevet et prit un paquet de cigarette ainsi qu’un briquet. Il en glissa une entre les lèvres de son client puis l’alluma, échangeant avec lui un sourire complice.

\- Je ne suis plus hôte mais je ne serais bientôt plus secrétaire particulier, déclara Hakuei.

\- Et que seras-tu ? Demanda Sakurai en expirant la fumée grise.

\- Tomo m’a proposé d’être son adjoint et d’assurer ses intérims en son absence. La plupart de ses intérêts sont à Osaka. Il devra tôt ou tard y retourner ou au moins faire la navette entre les deux villes. Or les clubs ont besoin d’un administrateur présent sur le terrain presque quotidiennement.

\- Ce n’est donc pas que tu ne veux pas me revoir mais que tu n’en auras plus le temps, soupira Sakurai en s’asseyant plus confortablement.

\- Je suis désolé Sakurai-san.

\- Ne se sois pas, c’est une belle promotion pour l’hôte numéro un que tu as longtemps été. Tu n’aurais pu rêver meilleure retraite. Si on me demande mon avis, j’appuierais ta candidature. Tu as de l’esprit et tu connais le milieu. Tu serais parfait à la tête des établissements de nuit et de plaisir de cette ville.

Sakurai caressa du bout des doigts ses lèvres avant d’y glisser sa cigarette pour la partager avec lui. Hakuei la fuma puis le laissa la lui reprendre avant de lui dire :

\- Je vous promets de vous trouver un hôte à la hauteur.

\- Je n’en ai pas besoin, rétorqua Sakurai en écrasant son mégot. C’était toi que je voulais et personne d’autre. Mais puisque tu seras l’administrateur adjoint, nous nous reverrons et peut-être que…

Sakurai laissa en suspend sa phrase et se contenta d’esquisser un sourire carnassier avant d’attirer vers lui son cadet.

\- Mais en attendant, laisse-moi encore profiter de toi une dernière fois. Il ne me reste que quelques heures pour ça et je ne veux pas en rater une miette.

Hakuei se contenta de gémir de plaisir sous les caresses mais également la poigne de son ainé qui semblait à nouveau très excité et prêt pour un autre round.

 

*

 

Il était presque 18h et la voiture était coincée dans les embouteillages. Hakuei écoutait d’une oreille distraite Tomo qui comme d’habitude râlait pour tout et n’importe quoi. Cette semaine loin de Takashi, n’avait fait qu’accentuer son mauvais caractère mais l’ancien hôte s’en accommodait plutôt bien. Tomo était bien plus facile à vivre que Yoshiatsu ou même Toshiya. Au moins ils n’entretenaient que des relations professionnelles, ce qui était tout de même plus simple mais surtout plus facile à gérer au quotidien. Lorsque Tomo passait ses nerfs sur lui ou se montrait particulièrement exécrable, Hakuei savait qu’il n’y avait jamais rien de personnel derrière, Tomo était simplement de mauvaise humeur, enfin plus que d’habitude… 

 

\- Si ce que je te raconte ne t’intéresse pas, dis-le tout de suite, grogna Tomo.

Hakuei détacha son regard de la pluie qui tombait doucement sur la ville et posa les yeux sur son patron tout en s’excusant. Tomo était toujours à fleur de peau mais ce n’était plus qu’une question d’heures avant que les choses ne rentrent dans l’ordre. En effet Takashi arrivait cette nuit et ils allaient justement le récupérer à l’aéroport. Ce qui voulait aussi dire qu’il lui faudrait penser à mettre des boules quies avant d’aller se coucher car les retrouvailles entre ses deux patrons risquaient d’être joyeuses mais surtout bruyantes et le roux manquait cruellement de sommeil. Sakurai l’avait épuisé et savouré jusqu’à la dernière minute au point que l’ancien hôte avait cru que l’homme d’affaire finirait par rater son avion. Dieu merci, Sakurai était rentré chez lui à Los Angeles et Hakuei allait pouvoir souffler un peu. Il était en tout cas rassasié sexuellement pour un petit moment.

 

\- Au fait Hakuei, fit soudain Tomo.

\- Oui monsieur ?

\- Maintenant que tu me fais office d’adjoint, tu gagnes encore mieux ta vie qu’avant. Combien de zéro sur ta fiche de paie ?

\- Beaucoup monsieur.

Tomo hocha la tête en signe d’approbation. Il avait toujours apprécié la pudeur de Hakuei pour tout ce qui touchait à l’argent. Le roux avait le sens des affaires mais savait  parler d’argent avec une certaine élégance qu’il devait sans doute à son ancienne profession d’hôte.

\- Dans ce cas, tu n’auras aucun mal à te trouver un appartement, déclara Tomo.

Hakuei arqua un sourcil de surprise et avant qu’il ne comprenne ce qu’il lui arrive, Tomo ouvrit la portière et le poussa hors de la voiture.

\- Je n’ai pas besoin que tu m’accompagnes pour aller chercher Takashi. Tu n’auras qu’à dormir à l’hôtel ce soir et commencer à te trouver un appartement. Vu que tu n’es plus mon secrétaire, je n’ai plus besoin de t’avoir avec moi H24. Bon vent ! Et je t’enverrais un message pour te dire à quelle heure demain tu pourras récupérer tes affaires.

Stupéfait, Hakuei resta assis sur le bord du trottoir, réalisant à peine ce qui venait d’arriver. Lorsqu’il reprit ses esprits, Tomo avait refermé la portière et la voiture s’était déjà trop éloignée pour qu’il tente quoi que ce soit. Comble de mal chance pour lui, la pluie se mit à tomber plus fort. Toujours assis sur le trottoir, Hakuei releva le visage vers le ciel  tout en souriant légèrement. Il n’était ni triste, ni contrarié. Il avait presque l’impression d’être soulagé d’un poids. Tomo était peut-être un sale type mais il était paradoxalement celui qui lui rendait petit à petit sa liberté.

 

La pluie cessa brusquement de tomber. Hakuei qui avait fermé un court instant les yeux les ouvrit et se rendit compte qu’un homme se tenait près de lui avec un parapluie à la main et tout en l’abritant, il l’observait avec curiosité. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, le roux sentit un étrange sentiment l’envahir alors qu’un léger sourire s’imprimait sur ses lèvres.

\- Tatsu…

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches par terre en pleine rue et surtout sous la pluie ? S’étonna le grand brun.

\- Mais je t’attendais, répondit Hakuei en lui adressant son sourire le plus charmeur.

Tatsurou sentit le rouge lui monter au visage et détourna nerveusement les yeux, cherchant quoi répondre après une telle déclaration.

\- Après tout, tu m’as dit que tu ne travaillais pas cette nuit, non ? Reprit Hakuei d’un air amusé.

\- Oui, répondit le barman en se raclant la gorge.

Hakuei tendit la main vers lui pour qu’il l’aide à se relever et c’est un peu fébrilement que le plus jeune la pris pour l’aider.

\- Ta main est chaude est agréable, murmura Hakuei en se relevant. Et mois je suis humide et frigorifié, ajouta-t-il en frissonnant. Emmène-moi chez toi, j’ai besoin d’une bonne douche et je n’ai nulle part où aller.

\- Tu n’es pas sensé vivre avec tes patrons ?

\- Je crois que papa et maman en ont marre de m’avoir dans les pattes et ont envie de baiser tranquillement. Et entre nous, je crois que c’est maman qui baise papa, ajouta Hakuei au creux de l’oreille de Tatsurou tout en lui prenant le bras. Allé, allons-y. Je suis fatigué et mort de froid ! Je rêve d’une bonne douche bien chaude, ou peut-être d’un bon bain mais je n’aime pas les prendre seul, c’est ennuyant…

À mesure qu’Hakuei lui parlait et qu’ils avançaient en direction de chez lui Tatsurou devenait de plus en plus rouge. Qu’avait Hakuei en tête exactement ? Est-ce qu’il était en train de se moquer de lui ? Ou bien ne se rendait-il tout simplement pas compte de l’effet qu’il avait sur lui ? À moins qu’il ne soit en train de lui faire une proposition… Le brun chassa immédiatement cette option. Du moins il la relégua dans un coin de sa tête alors qu’ils arrivaient bientôt devant son immeuble.

 

À peine eut-il passé la porte d’entrée, qu’Hakuei commença à se déshabiller, retirant un à un chacun de ses vêtements trempés qui lui collaient à la peau mais surtout qui allaient finir par le rendre malade. D’ailleurs il ne tarda pas à éternuer plusieurs fois d’affilé. En l’entendant faire, Tatsurou retint un soupir et le poussa vers sa salle de bain.

\- Va donc prendre une douche chaude, je vais faire du thé. Ça te fera du bien.

\- Je vais plutôt faire couler un bain et tu viendras le prendre avec moi.

\- Mais… mais pourquoi je ferais ça ? Balbutia le grand brun alors que son visage s’empourprait.

\- Parce que c’est plus drôle d’être deux que tout seul, rétorqua le roux en lui adressant un petit sourire malicieux avant de disparaitre derrière la porte de la salle de bain qu’il laissa entrouverte. Je t’attends, dépêche-toi !

Tatsurou resta un court instant devant la porte, se demandant s’il était sérieux ou pas. Partagé entre l’envie de le rejoindre et la peur d’être ridicule, il décida d’aller préparer du thé comme il l’avait prévu. Pour le bain… il verrait bien. Après tout l’ancien hôte n’était peut-être pas sérieux. Difficile de savoir tant son comportement était ambigu. En temps normal le barman ne se posait pas autant de question mais cette fois-ci c’était différent. Hakuei n’était pas un homme comme les autres. Il ne lui plaisait pas seulement… Et même si le grand brun avait du mal à l’admettre, il commençait à réaliser qu’il en était peut-être amoureux.

 

Chassant ce tourbillon de doute qui le tourmentait, le barman leur prépara du thé vert qu’il décida de mettre sur un plateau une fois prêt. Puisque Hakuei avait décidé de prendre un bain, autant lui apporter sa tasse directement dans la salle d’eau. Il verrait ainsi s’il était sérieux ou pas.

 

Le roux était déjà en train de barboter dans l’eau lorsque le brun poussa timidement la porte. Un large sourire fendit le visage du plus âgé qui lui fit signe d’approcher. Malgré lui Tatsurou laissa son regard glisser sur le torse et les bras tatoués de l’ancien hôte. À demi-nu, Hakuei était encore plus beau et le barman dût détourner les yeux pour ne pas trop rougir mais surtout réagir à la vision qui s’offrait à lui. Il comprenait également pourquoi il avait été si longtemps l’hôte numéro un de son club. Hakuei était beau mais pas seulement. Il y avait quelque chose d’envoutant chez lui.

\- Approche, je ne vais pas te manger même si je commence à avoir un petit creux, rétorqua le roux en se redressant.

Tatsurou s’approcha et posa le plateau sur le sol avant de s’assoir sur un bout de carrelage sec. Il commença alors à servir le thé et lorsqu’il tendit à Hakuei sa tasse, ce dernier déclara :

\- C’est décidé, je finirais par t’épouser. Tu es parfait Tatsu. Tu sais qu’aucun homme ne m’avait encore traité de la sorte ? Et après ça, comment veux-tu que j’ai envie de m’en aller d’ici ?

Hakuei porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et savoura le thé vert que son ami lui avait préparé et qui selon lui était parfait. Tatsurou avait du mal à ne pas rougir mais surtout il avait soudain très chaud et ce n’était en rien à cause de la vapeur qui s’échappait du bain du roux mais plutôt à cause du rentre dedans qu’il lui faisait, si bien sûr il était sérieux.

\- Tout à l’heure tu as dit que tu n’avais nulle part où aller, commença un peu timidement Tatsurou. Qu’est-ce que tu voulais dire par là ?

\- Je viens d’avoir une promotion mais mes nouvelles fonctions n’incluent plus l’hébergement.

\- Et qu’est-ce que tu vas faire alors ?

\- Me trouver un appartement, rétorqua Hakuei en haussant les épaules.

\- Et en attendant de trouver ?

\- J’irais sans doute à l’hôtel. Au fait, tu as fini ton thé ?

Tatsurou acquiesça tout en posant sa tasse vite sur le plateau. Hakuei lui tendit la sienne et alors que le brun la prenait, il le tira vers lui tellement fort qu’il perdit l’équilibre et se retrouva tout habillé dans la baignoire.

\- Ben tu vois, tu avais aussi envie d’un bain. Allé, enlève-moi tous ces vêtements mouillés avant de tomber malade.

Choqué, Tatsurou n’eut d’abord aucune réaction sinon de s’assoir lourdement en face du roux qui commençait à le déshabiller. Alors qu’il se retrouvait en sous-vêtement, le brun lui attrapa les poignets et déclara un peu gêné :

\- Je crois que je peux finir tout seul.

\- Comme tu veux, rétorqua Hakuei en esquissant un énigmatique sourire tout en s’installant confortablement de son côté de la baignoire.

Tatsurou retira son caleçon trempé ainsi que ses chaussettes qu’il posa à côté des vêtements dont le roux l’avait débarrassé un peu plus tôt. Lorsqu’il se retrouva entièrement nu dans le l’eau, le brun n’osa pas relever le regard vers son vis-à-vis qui l’observait ouvertement sans la moindre gêne. Le barman était terriblement nerveux. Lui qui passait pour un coureur de jupon, voilà qu’il perdait toute son assurance lorsqu’il se retrouvait avec cet homme.

 

Après avoir longuement hésité, Tatsurou finit par se lancer. Sans toutefois le regarder dans les yeux, il lui dit :

\- Tu sais…, si tu n’as nulle part où aller, tu peux rester ici. C’est toujours la galère pour trouver un truc correcte pas trop cher à Tokyo alors…

\- Vraiment ? Coupa l’ancien hôte. Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas de me dépanner ?

\- Tu sais, c’est petit et c’n’est pas très luxe ici mais si ça te va…

\- J’en serais ravi ! Merci !

Sur ces mots Hakuei se pencha vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. Le cœur de Tatsurou rata un battement alors qu’il n’osait ni bouger ni respirer. Au bout de quelques secondes, le brun finit par répondre à son étreinte, fermant les yeux pour profiter de ce chaste moment, sans chercher à en tirer profit quand bien même il mourait d’envie de l’embrasser.

 

C’est Hakuei qui rompit le contacte pour reprendre sa place initiale. Un large sourire fendait son visage. Il avait l’air content à l’idée de s’installer provisoirement ici. Pourtant c’était bien loin des palais auquel il devait être habitué…

\- Par contre j’y mets une condition, déclara le roux.

Tatsurou lui adressa un regard surpris et un peu inquiet, redoutant déjà de savoir de quoi il pouvait s’agir.

\- J’aimerais que tu me laisses participer aux frais. Après tout tu vas me loger, alors il serait normal que j’apporte ma contribution et c’est non négociable.

\- Comme tu veux.

\- Parfait !

Pour sceller leur arrangement, le roux lui tendit la main et le brun la serra fébrilement, se rendant à peine compte qu’il allait désormais partager son appartement et son quotidien avec l’homme qui hantait ses fantasmes.

\- Au fait, tu me prêtes des vêtements ? Je n’ai rien emmené.

\- Bien sûr, soupira Tatsurou. Je pourrais même d’aider à déménager.

\- Vraiment ? Tu es l’homme parfait. Continue et je vais vraiment finir par te demander en mariage.

Tatsurou ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il préférait pour le moment croire que Hakuei plaisantait et se moquait de lui lorsqu’il lui faisait du rentre dedans. Après tout, quelle était la probabilité pour qu’un homme tel que lui puisse s’intéresser à un petit barman fauché ? Lui qui était habitué à fréquenter des hommes riches et puissants... Finalement quand on y réfléchissait bien, ils n’appartenaient pas au même monde et leur amitié était aussi inattendue qu’étrange.

 

C’est Hakuei qui sortit le premier. Malgré ses efforts, Tatsurou eut bien du mal à ne pas laisser trainer son regard sur le corps ruisselant de son futur colocataire. Et c’était ce que Hakuei allait devenir. D’un seul coup, le brun réalisa ce que sa proposition impliquait. Son appartement était si petit ! Et le roux était si familier avec lui… Comment allait-il y survivre sans se rendre ridicule ?

\- Tu vas attraper froid à trainer dans l’eau. Elle n’est plus très chaude, déclara Hakuei.

Tatsurou releva les yeux vers lui. L’ancien hôte n’avait pas encore noué sa serviette autour de sa taille. Il l’avait encore entre les mains et elle pendait au niveau de son entrejambe, lui offrant ainsi une vision très érotique dont il lui serait difficile de se débarrasser. D’ailleurs il craignait de faire quelques rêves érotiques… en plus il n’avait qu’un seul futon.

\- Bon, fais comme tu veux, moi je vais piocher dans tes affaires.

Le barman acquiesça et le suivit du regard, ne se décidant à sortir de l’eau qu’une fois seul dans la salle d’eau. D’ailleurs il commençait à être tendu, ce qui était très gênant. Il espérait secrètement que cette pulsion et envie lui passerait très vite même s’il en doutait.

 

Hakuei était déjà habillé lorsque Tatsurou entra dans la chambre. Le roux était d’ailleurs assis au milieu de la pièce et pianotait sur son téléphone portable. Tatsurou tenta d’ignorer sa présence et s’habilla le plus rapidement possible, sentant malgré tout le regard de son nouveau colocataire sur lui. Il avait un peu honte de s’afficher nu devant lui. Il se demandait également ce que le roux pouvait penser de lui. Est-ce qu’il lui plaisait aussi ? Enfin physiquement… Tatsurou avait du mal à le croire. Il avait beaucoup de succès auprès des hommes mais ne jouait pas dans la même cours que Hakuei. Ils appartenaient à deux mondes complètement différents et c’était bien pour ça qu’ils n’avaient pas encore couché ensemble et qu’ils n’étaient qu’amis.

\- J’ai pas vraiment eu le temps de faire des courses. Je n’ai pas grand-chose à manger mais si tu veux on peut sortir.

Hakuei qui lui avait emprunté des vêtements d’intérieurs se leva et après avoir jeté un coup d’œil par la fenêtre soupira en s’approchant de lui :

\- Il pleut encore. Si tu as des nouilles instantanées bien indigestes, je suis partant !

\- Je dois en avoir plein les placards, rétorqua Tatsurou en esquissant un sourire tout en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

\- Parfait ! Je ne rêve que ça !

 Tout en préparant leur repas de fortune, le brun se dit que Hakuei était quand même un drôle de type. Dans l’intimité, il était bien loin de l’image qu’il renvoyait en public aux gens. D’ailleurs il était persuadé de ne pas être au bout de ses surprises.

 

Perdu dans ses pensées, le barman ne l’entendit pas s’approcher de lui, si bien qu’il sursauta lorsque le roux posa son menton contre son épaule. Hakuei ferma les yeux et huma la fumée qui s’échappait des bols.

\- Comme ça sent bon ! Tu sais à quoi ça me fait penser ? Mes années lycées, quand je vivais dans un petit studio pas plus grand qu’un placard à balais avec mon petit-ami de l’époque.

\- Quoi ? C’est possible de vivre dans un appartement plus petit que le mien ? Demanda Tatsurou d’une voix qui trahissait un peu son émotion.

Après tout, Hakuei venait de lui faire une confidence sur son passée mais surtout il venait de lui confirmer qu’il était gay, donc qu’il y avait peut-être une ouverture pour… Le barman chassa aussitôt cette idée tout en lui tendant son bol de nouille prêt à être mangé. Hakuei le prit tout en se demandant ce qu’il lui prenait de parler de ça avec Tatsurou. Il n’avait jamais évoqué son passé avec qui que ce soit, pas même Kaoru qui était sans doute la personne la plus proche de lui. Mais avec Tatsurou, c’était différent. Avec lui, Hakuei avait l’impression qu’il pouvait tout partager sans avoir peur d’être juger. C’était la première fois de sa vie qu’il ressentait ça et c’était sans doute pour cette raison qu’il aimait passer du temps avec cet homme.

\- Bien sûr ! C’était un appartement d’étudiant ! Le tien c’est un palais à côté. Tu as quand même deux pièces et une cuisine. Un vrai luxe pour un célibataire ou même pour un jeune couple.

Tatsurou piqua du nez dans son bol à cette dernière remarque, se refusant d’y voir un quelconque sous-entendu.

 

Il venait à peine de terminer de manger, que Hakuei bâillait déjà. Il était encore tôt mais le roux avait du sommeil à rattraper. Tatsurou ne s’en formalisa pas et lui conseilla d’aller se coucher. Il l’accompagna d’ailleurs dans la chambre et sortit son futon de son armoire. Après l’avoir installé, il fit mine de vouloir le laisser mais l’ancien hôte le retint par le bras.

\- Tu veux bien rester encore un peu ? Même si tu ne dors pas de suite. Je n’ai pas envie de m’endormir seul.

Tatsurou acquiesça puis lui dit :

\- Mets-toi au lit, j’éteins tout et j’arrive. 

Hakuei acquiesça et se glissa sous la couette, l’attendant avec patience. Dès le brun s’installa à ses côtés, le roux vint se blottir contre lui.

\- Je suis désolé, je crois que j’ai besoin d’un câlin. Ça ne te dérange pas trop ?

Pour toute réponse, le brun passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre lui. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Hakuei qui avait la tête posée contre devait sans aucun doute le sentir ce qui rendait le barman un peu plus nerveux, pourtant l’ancien hôte ne fit aucune remarque. Il était trop fatigué et ne tarda pas à s’endormir. Tatsurou de son côté ne trouva pas immédiatement le sommeil. Il resta longtemps les yeux ouvert dans l’obscurité, écoutant simplement la respiration de cet étrange ami qui allait désormais vivre avec lui.

 

 

C’est une sonnerie qui les réveilla le lendemain matin. Hakuei avait oublié de couper le son de son téléphone portable et c’est en grognant qu’il le chercha à tâtons sur le sol près du futon. C’est Tatsurou qui le trouva pour lui. Lorsqu’il le lui tendit, il remarqua qu’il s’agissait d’un numéro inconnu mais Hakuei n’y prêta pas attention et répondit d’une voix ensommeillée tout en s’asseyant sur le futon. Tatsurou fit de même et observa la mine soucieuse de l’ancien hôte. C’était la première fois qu’il lui voyait un air si sombre et cela l’inquiétait un peu. Cependant, de peur de paraitre indiscret, il finit par se lever et quitta la chambre pour préparer du thé. Peu importe qui était à l’autre bout du fil et quelle mauvaise nouvelle il leur apporter, il leur faudrait quoi qu’il arrive une bonne tasse de thé pour bien démarrer la journée.

 

Lorsque Tatsurou fut de retour dans la chambre avec son plateau, Hakuei avait raccroché. Le roux lui adressa un sourire teinté de tristesse lorsqu’il lui tendit sa tasse et déclara :

\- Comment veux-tu que j’ai envie de partir d’ici si tu m’apportes même mon petit-déjeuner au lit ?

\- Ce n’est qu’une tasse de thé, rétorqua Tatsurou un peu gêné.

Le brun s’assit sur le futon et but la sienne, attendant patiemment que son nouveau colocataire lui dise ce qui lui faisait tant de peine. Après avoir bu une longue gorgée, Hakuei murmura d’une voix tremblante :

\- C’est Kaoru… Je crois qu’il a des ennuies. Il faut que je le retrouve.

\- Je t’aiderais, ne t’en fait pas.

Hakuei lui adressa un regard surpris. Ses yeux étaient humides au point que le barman crut qu’il allait pleurer. Au lieu de ça, il esquissa un sourire et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Tatsurou répondit à son étreinte par réflexe mais aussi par envie avant de se crisper légèrement en l’entendant lui murmurer :

\- Merci d’être mon ami et tu es sans doute le seul que je possède.

 


	14. Chapter 14

« Merci d’être mon ami Tatsurou… »

Cette phrase ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans son esprit. Tatsurou s’était déjà pris des râteaux dans sa vie mais jamais aucun d’eux n’avait été aussi douloureux que celui-ci. Il le savait pourtant que Hakuei n’était pas un homme pour lui. Il était bien trop habitué aux gars riches et puissants qui l’avaient toujours courtisé lorsqu’il était hôte et qu’il continuait sans doute de fréquenter à l’occasion. Il s’était pourtant laissé espérer quelque chose après le rentre dedans que le roux lui avait fait, malheureusement la réalité l’avait très vite rattrapée quand l’ancien l’hôte l’avait propulsé dans sa friend-zone avec ces quelques mots murmurés contre son torse alors qu’il le réconfortait. Tatsurou avait donc décidé qu’il ne tenterait rien, du moins sa décision devenait désormais officielle. Hakuei ne voyait en lui qu’un ami et c’est ce qu’il serait en dépit de l’ambiguïté de leur relation.

 

Hakuei n’ayant rien à se mettre, Tatsurou le laissa piocher dans ses affaires. Il commençait à avoir l’habitude. Heureusement qu’ils avaient sensiblement la même taille. Quant au déménagement de l’ancien hôte, il avait été repoussé à plus tard, des affaires urgentes le préoccupant et puis Tomo ne lui avait toujours pas envoyé de message. Le roux le soupçonnait donc d’être encore en train de fêter ses retrouvailles avec Takashi. De toute façon Hakuei ne possédait pas grand-chose, en tout cas rien d’irremplaçable et puisque Tatsurou lui prêtait ce dont il avait besoin, il n’avait pas de soucis à se faire.

 

Le brun était en train de faire la vaisselle lorsque le roux s’approcha en silence de lui pour poser son menton contre son épaule.

\- Je termine et on peut y aller, déclara le barman d’une voix légèrement tremblante d’émotion.

En effet Tatsurou venait de prendre la lourde décision de ne plus rien ressentir pour cet homme sinon de l’amitié et c’était une promesse bien difficile à tenir à cause de la familiarité mais aussi du côté très tactile de l’ancien hôte.

\- Prends ton temps, nous ne sommes pas à la minute près, répondit le roux en passant un bras autour de lui pour lui montrer quelque chose. Par contre j’ai un souci. Je n’ai pas trouvé la brosse à dent de rechange dont tu me parlais. Le paquet est vide. Je peux prendre la tienne ?

\- Non, rétorqua le brun en se crispant avant de se retourner vers son ami qui lui adressait une moue boudeuse. Ne fait pas cette tête ! Où t’as vu qu’on se prêtait les brosses à dents ? Ce n’est pas très…

\- Hygiénique ? Coupa Hakuei.

\- Oui voilà.

\- Si c’est qu’une question de bactérie, soupira l’ancien hôte.

Tatsurou s’essuya les mains avec un torchon tout en se demandant comment il survivrait à cette cohabitation avec ce type qui le faisait tellement craquer. D’ailleurs sans crier gare, Hakuei l’attrapa par le haut de son t-shirt et lui donna un fougueux baiser. Stupéfait par ce geste alors que moins d’une heure plus tôt le roux l’avait friend-zoné, le barman osa à peine bouger. Il laissa son nouveau colocataire agir et glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. L’échange ne dura que quelques secondes et pourtant Tatsurou eu l’impression que le temps s’était arrêté. Lorsque Hakuei le lâcha, il lui dit tout en souriant de satisfaction :

\- Voilà on partage maintenant les mêmes bactéries. Merci pour la brosse à dents.

Avant même que le barman puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le roux fila dans la salle de bain se brosser les dents avec celle de Tatsurou qui resta figé de stupeur dans la cuisine. Lentement le brun porta ses doigts à ses lèvres. Il n’y comprenait plus rien mais décida qu’il y avait peut-être un peu d’espoir pour lui.

 

*

 

Une nuit d’amour n’avait pas suffit pas rattraper le temps perdu. L’abstinence à laquelle ils avaient été contraints à cause de l’éloignement les avait rendus insatiables. Si bien qu’ils n’avaient dormi que quelques heures, juste le temps de recouvrer des forces entre deux orgasmes. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel mais les deux amants n’en avaient pas encore fini l’un avec l’autre. Tomo n’étant généralement pas très matinal, Takashi avait pris les devant en se glissant délicatement entre ses cuisses sans s’embarrasser de préliminaires. Ils l’avaient tant fait la veille qu’ils étaient encore ouvert l’un comme l’autre même si ce matin le jeune homme aux cheveux roses comptaient bien réveiller de la manière la plus délicieuse l’homme de sa vie.

- Bonjour mon chéri, murmura-t-il en soudant leurs lèvres alors qu’il s’enfonçait un peu plus en lui.

Tomo étouffa son gémissement contre les lèvres de mon amant tout en passant les bras autour de son cou. Dans l’intimité, cela lui était égale de laisser Takashi le prendre mais en public, il était hors de question que qui que ce soit remette en question sa virilité et sa dominance. Son goût pour la sodomie et la soumission était un secret bien gardé par son amant et peut-être aussi par celui qui avait vécu quelques temps chez eux et qui l’avait sans aucun doute déjà entendu gémir. Tomo chassa rapidement cette idée de son esprit pour apprécier les premiers mouvements de son compagnon qui savait comment s’y prendre pour le réveiller en douceur avec son sexe.

\- Tu m’as tellement manqué, murmura Takashi.

\- Toi aussi, répondit Tomo entre deux baisers.

Sa main glissa du dos de Takashi à ses reins avant de se poser sur ses fesses pour accompagner son mouvement, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu’il en voulait plus. Un large sourire fendit le visage du jeune homme aux cheveux roses qui se redressa légèrement pour prendre appuie sur ses mains et donner des coups de reins plus vigoureux au brun.

\- C’est bon Tomo !

Takashi sentait son sexe être de plus en plus à l’étroit entre les cuisses de son compagnon qui peinait à retenir ses gémissements. Son visage était d’ailleurs tout aussi rouge de plaisir que le sien. Tomo se sentait venir et alors que l’orgasme lui paraissait si proche, une sonnerie résonna dans la chambre, le coupant dans son élan. Takashi de son côté continua ses va et vient jusqu’à déverser sa chaude semence en lui avant de venir capturer ses lèvres.

\- Je suis désolé. Je n’ai pas réussi à me retenir.

\- Ce n’est pas grave, répondit le brun en tendant le bras vers la table de chevet.

Takashi se retira puis s’étendit complètement sur lui, frottant par la même occasion son bassin contre celui encore éveillé de son compagnon. Tomo devait être frustré mais le jeune homme aux cheveux roses savait comment le faire jouir et il y avait tellement de manière de le faire. Aussi finit-il par disparaitre sous les draps pour s’attaquer au sexe encore tendu de son amant. Il commença par l’embrasser puis le lécha de tout son long avant de fermer ses lèvres dessus. Tomo posa une main sur sa tête avant de crisper ses doigts dans ses cheveux roses. Takashi savait y faire et dans l’état dans lequel il se trouvait, il savait qu’il ne mettrait pas longtemps à jouir.

Une fois son téléphone portable récupéré, Tomo n’hésita pas à décrocher malgré la fellation que son compagnon lui faisait. Si on osait le déranger si tôt, c’était sans doute pour une bonne raison, surtout si c’était Hakuei qui l’appelait.

\- Oui ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? déclara sèchement le brun. Si tu appelles parce que tu veux rentrer c’est non. Il est temps de vivre ta vie et de voler de tes propres ailes.

Si son ton était à la fois dur, moqueur et détaché, Tomo savait qu’il lui avait fait un cadeau inestimable en lui rendant cette liberté que ses prédécesseurs lui avait arraché bien des années plus tôt. Alors il pouvait se permettre d’être désagréable après avoir joué les grands seigneurs.

Takashi n’entendit plus Tomo dire quoi que ce soit pendant plusieurs minutes, si bien qu’il crut l’espace d’un instant qu’il avait terminé sa communication. Cependant ayant toujours son sexe dans sa bouche, le jeune homme aux cheveux roses ne peut se redresser pour voir ce qui se passer. Surtout que le brun continuait de guider ses mouvements avec la main qu’il avait glissé dans ses cheveux.

\- Je finis ce que je fais et j’arrive, rétorqua Tomo avant de raccrocher.

Il souleva alors le drap et regarda son compagnon s’activer sur son sexe tendu. Il aimait particulièrement voir Takashi le sucer. Cela avait le don de l’exciter et de lui donner davantage de plaisir même lorsqu’il était contrarié comme présentement. Ce coup de fil ne lui avait pas plu mais après avoir jouit, tout rentrerait dans l’ordre, d’ailleurs il finit par crisper un peu plus fort ses doigts dans les cheveux de son compagnon pour les tirer en arrière et lui faire cesser sa fellation.

\- Viens t’assoir sur moi, tu t’es assez reposé comme ça, ordonna le brun en le tirant vers lui.

Takashi poussa un petit gémissement en s’allongeant lourdement sur son amant qui captura avidement ses lèvres maculées de salive.

\- Allé, plus vite que ça, déclara Tomo en lui donnant un petit fessée.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses, esquissa une petite mou boudeuse avant de se redresser pour s’assoir sur le sexe tendu et humide de salive de son amant. Fort heureusement, son anneau de chair était encore souple après leurs ébats de la veille, aussi n’eut-il pas de difficulté particulièrement à glisser autour de l’érection de Tomo qui le regardait faire avec avidité. Après avoir tendu la main vers ses cheveux roses, Tomo les tira doucement pour rapprocher son visage du sien. Il huma son odeur dans le creux de son cou, un savant mélange de transpiration, de sexe et de parfum. Il lécha sa peau salée et douce à cette endroit précis puis lui murmura qu’il aimait voir le plaisir déformer son si beau visage. C’était en quelque sorte le signale pour lui demander de leur faire du bien à tout les deux. Takashi qui s’était un peu remis de son précédent orgasme commença à bouger lentement, appréciant de sentir le sexe de Tomo en lui. Il savait et voyait également que le brun aimait ça. D’ailleurs leurs lèvres ne tardèrent pas à se trouver lorsque le rythme devint plus soutenu, jusqu’à ce que Tomo jouisse dans l’intimité de son compagnon. Un sourire heureux et satisfait ornait les lèvres du jeune homme aux cheveux roses qui se souleva légèrement pour extraire le sexe de Tomo.

\- C’était tellement bon. Je ne m’en lasserais jamais, murmura Takashi.

\- Moi non plus, répondit Tomo en capturant ses lèvres. Et je t’aurais bien baisé toute la journée si on ne m’attendait pas.

Sans le moindre ménagement, Tomo repoussa Takashi qui se laissa tomber dans les draps tout en lâchant malgré lui un petit soupir.

\- Je peux venir avec toi ? Hein Tomo ?

Le brun qui s’était assis au bord du lit pour allumer une cigarette, lui jeta un petit regard par-dessus son épaule. Il semblait hésiter ce qui intrigua son compagnon.

\- C’n’est pas au club que tu vas, hein ? C’est un truc de yakuza, c’est ça ?

\- Non, soupira Tomo. Enfin je ne sais pas encore.

\- Je peux quand même venir ?

Tomo se retourna franchement vers son compagnon qui s’était rapproché de lui. Difficile de dire non à cette petite bouille suppliante. C’était à la fois agaçant et craquant si bien que le brun finit par lui dire :

\- Ok, allons prendre une douche et allons-y.

Un large sourire fendit le visage de Takashi qui se leva d’un bond.

\- Mais pas de sexe sous l’eau ! On n’a pas le temps, ajouta Tomo.

\- Oui, oui, répondit malicieusement son amant en déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

 

*

 

Hakuei et Tatsurou partageaient une cigarette devant l’immeuble de Kaoru lorsqu’une berline noire s’arrêta non loin d’eux. Deux hommes en sortirent, un grand brun au regard mauvais et un travesti aux cheveux roses. En les apercevant Tatsurou arqua un sourcille mais n’eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Hakuei lui rendit sa cigarette en déclarant :

\- Voilà mes patrons. Merci encore pour tout Tatsu. On se revoit plus tard à la maison.

Sur ces mots, le roux se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Immédiatement le grand brun sentit le rouge monter à son visage et tout ce qu’il trouva à faire fut de porter sa cigarette à ses lèvres tout en détournant les yeux pour marmonner de vague salutation. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l’ancien hôte qui s’éloigna pour rejoindre Tomo. Ce dernier fumait, appuyé contre la portière arrière de sa voiture et semblait déjà s’impatienter. Takashi de son côté gratifia le rouquin d’un large sourire :

\- Hakuei je suis content de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi Takashi-kun. J’espère que vous avez fait bon voyage.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses hocha la tête avant de poser son regard sur Tatsurou qui les regardait depuis le hall de l’immeuble.

\- Qui est-ce ? Ton petit-ami ? Demanda Takashi avec curiosité.

\- Ah ! Non ! C’est une plaisanterie j’espère ? S’exclama Tomo choqué. Ne me dit pas que tu sors avec ce clodo ? Je suis sûr qu’il a dû apprendre que tu allais diriger les clubs de Tokyo et doit en avoir après ton argent ! Tu devrais te méfier. On ne peut pas se fier à ce genre de type. Si tu veux, je pourrais te présenter des hommes très bien, riche et plein d’avenir.

Takashi lâcha un profond soupir tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Parfois Tomo lui faisait honte surtout quand il se comportait de cette manière. Heureusement pour lui, Hakuei ne semblait pas vexé, il souriait même comme si la réaction de son patron l’amusait.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas monsieur, Tatsurou est simplement un ami qui m’héberge le temps que je trouve un appartement qui me convienne, expliqua l’ancien hôte.

\- Bon, ça va alors mais tu devrais faire attention à tes fréquentations, rétorqua Tomo en écrasant sa cigarette sur le sol.

\- Alors c’est vrai ça ! S’exclama Takashi. Tu ne vas plus vivre avec nous ?

\- Ne t’en fais pas, c’est un grand garçon il s’en remettra. Bon allé, on y va, s’impatienta Tomo.

Takashi ouvrit la portière mais s’écarta pour laisser le brun entrer le premier. Il avait l’habitude du manque de galanterie de son chéri et puis il voulait jeter un dernier coup d’œil au brun qui les regardait de loin. Il semblait charmant et contrairement à son compagnon, Takashi trouvait qu’il formerait un beau couple avec le roux. C’est Hakuei qui entra le dernier après avoir salué de loin son colocataire. Ce dernier resta devant l’immeuble jusqu’à ce que la voiture disparaisse au loin puis il remonta jusqu’à l’appartement de Kaoru. Hakuei et lui avaient convenu qu’il y resterait encore un peu dans le naïf espoir que leur ami leur donne signe de vie ou bien que Tatsurou mette la main sur un indice qui leur aurait échappé.

 

\- Réexplique-moi tout depuis le début, ordonna Tomo tout en fixant le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre.

Hakuei jeta un coup d’œil en direction du chauffeur avant de reporter son attention sur son patron :

\- Kaoru a disparu. Je pensais qu’il était parti rejoindre son compagnon mais ce n’est pas le cas. Le soir où il a déposé son congé, un homme d’une cinquantaine d’année l’a emmené avec lui en voiture. Un hôte qui était sorti fumer dehors les a vus. Il m’a aussi dit que cet homme rodait depuis quelques temps autour du club. 

\- On sait qui est ce type ? Demanda le brun.

\- Personne ne le connait.

\- Tu penses que c’est encore une histoire de rivalité, comme ce qui s’est passé avec toi et Yoshiatsu ?

\- Non, je crois que c’est une affaire personnelle. Je crois que c’est son père…

\- Alors si c’est son père, ça va non ? Intervint Takashi qui se voulait rassurant.

Tomo détacha son regard de la vitre et fixa longuement son amant comme pour lui faire comprendre qu’il devait rester en dehors de ça. Il n’était ici que pour l’accompagner, rien de plus.

\- Kaoru est un employé de longue date, non ? Demanda le brun.

\- Le meilleur barman que je connaisse. Il s’occupait de la gestion du club avec moi lorsque nous n’avions plus de manager. C’est un excellent élément, ajouta le roux.

\- Il n’a jamais envisagé d’entrer dans la famille ?

\- Si mais c’était avant l’ère Yoshiatsu.

\- Les pratiques de mon très cher cousin ont fait autant de bien que de mal à la réputation de notre famille. Cependant l’ère que nous avons ouverte a rapporté un peu de stabilité et j’entends bien pérenniser cette harmonie.   

\- Je ne pourrais rien faire sans Kaoru, murmura Hakuei d’une voix légèrement tremblante. J’ai besoin de lui. Il faut qu’on le retrouve.

\- Je sais et c’est pour ça que je vais t’aider.

\- Merci monsieur.

Tomo ne répondit pas cependant Hakuei eut l’impression de voir un léger sourire se dessiner aux coins de ses lèvres. Malgré son mauvais caractère, Tomo était le patron le plus humain qu’ils avaient eu jusqu’à présent. C’était sans doute pour cette raison que le roux s’était immédiatement tourné vers lui lorsqu’il avait compris qu’il ne pourrait pas retrouver Kaoru seul. D’ailleurs il espérait qu’ils n’arrivent pas trop tard…

 

*

 

Ses doigts frôlèrent les ecchymoses qui couvraient les bras de son bel endormi. Hakuei tendit la main et dégagea son visage des quelques mèches qui y avaient glissées. Kaoru dormait profondément et son sommeil semblait paisible. Dans un sens le roux était rassuré même s’il savait que les prochains jours seraient difficiles. Enfin ils l’avaient retrouvé et tout irait bien maintenant. Plus personne ne lui ferait du mal et surtout pas son père. Tomo avait promis de s’en occuper personnellement et rien que pour cette raison, Hakuei lui en serait éternellement redevable. Bien sûr, il savait que son patron ne faisait pas ça uniquement par charité. Tomo y voyait son intérêt. Il avait besoin que Hakuei soit opérationnel pour prendre la suite et Hakuei avait besoin de Kaoru à ses côtés. Le calcule était simple et rapide pour le yakuza et s’assurer que ce pervers pédophile et incestueux ait ce qu’il mérite était un moindre mal, à peine un grain de sable dans son agenda. Après tout Tomo avait le bras long et nombreux étaient ceux qui devaient un service à la famille, même auprès des forces de l’ordre. Hakuei était donc tranquille de ce côté-là. Kaoru n’aurait plus rien à craindre de cet homme, quant aux séquelles… aux cauchemars… il en aurait mais le temps et l’amour des siens l’aideraient. Le roux en savait quelque chose pour être lui-même revenu de son propre enfer même s’il avait parfois l’impression de ne pas en être complètement sorti.  

 

On frappa à la porte. L’ancien hôte releva la tête et découvrit Tatsurou dans l’embrassure. Il lui fit aussitôt signe d’entrer. Le barman referma la porte derrière lui et s’approcha sans bruit du lit. Son regard s’attarda longuement sur Kaoru, alors qu’une foule de question se bousculait dans son esprit.

\- Tu travailles ce soir ? demanda Hakuei.

\- Non et toi ?

\- Il faut que je passe au club. Je peux te le confier ?

Tatsurou acquiesça tout en le regardant se lever. Une fois de plus, Hakuei s’en allait rejoindre son monde sans plus d’explication. Lorsque l’ancien hôte passa à côté de lui, il s’arrêta et se pencha pour déposer un baiser contre sa tempe :

\- Merci d’être là pour lui.

Tatsurou esquissa un sourire gêné sans rien trouver à lui répondre sinon un vague :

\- De rien c’est normal.

Qu’il trouva stupide. C’était d’ailleurs comme ça qu’il se voyait présentement et c’était sans parler de la rougeur de son visage. Si après tout ça Hakuei ne comprenait pas qu’il craquait littéralement pour lui… Enfin ce n’était ni le lieu ni le moment. Maintenant qu’ils vivaient plus ou moins ensemble, Tatsurou aurait bien assez le temps de lui faire part de ses  sentiments même s’il n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment il allait s’y prendre et s’il trouverait un jour le courage de le faire. Après tout c’était tout un monde qui les séparait et ce qui s’était passé aujourd’hui le lui prouvait une fois de plus. Qu’était-il arrivé à Kaoru ? Où avait-il été tout ce temps ? Le barman brun ne le saurait sans doute jamais et même s’il posait la question au roux, quelque chose lui disait qu’il ne lui répondrait pas complètement.

\- Ah ! Kaoru… qu’est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ! Gémit le brun en se laissant tomber dans un siège près du lit avant de poser sa tête contre le matelas.

\- Commence par faire moins de bruit, murmura une petite voix.

Tatsurou sursauta presque avant de se redresser et de poser son regard sur son ami qui avait entrouvert les yeux.

\- Mais putain je suis où ? grommela Kaoru.

\- On dirait que ça va déjà mieux puisque tu râles, rétorqua le brun.

\- À voir… Le premier visage que je vois en me réveillant c’est ta tête de crétin en plus j’ai mal partout…

\- Crétin toi-même. Tu sais que tu nous as filé la méga flippe à tout le monde ? Je n’avais jamais vu Hakuei aussi inquiet. 

\- On dirait que vous êtes devenus proches tous les deux.

\- Hein ? Mais non !

Le visage du grand brun s’empourpra alors que l’autre barman esquissait un léger sourire moqueur. Oubliant pendant un temps ses tourment, il tendit la main vers Tatsurou et lui fit signe de s’approcher. Le grand brun acquiesça et lorsque ses cheveux furent à porté des doigts de Kaoru, ce dernier les tira lentement vers lui pour l’obliger à se rapprocher encore un peu :

\- Je ne te le dirais qu’une seule fois Tatsu. Si tu n’es pas sérieux, c’est moi qui t’exploserait la gueule. 

Le barman brun jura d’abord de douleur avant d’acquiescer énergiquement dans l’espoir que son ami veuille bien le lâcher. Lorsque Kaoru estima que sa menace avait été bien intégrée il le lâcha et Tatsurou se massa activement le cuir chevelue.

\- Putain ! Tu m’as fait mal ! J’n’aurais pas cru que t’aurais autant de force dans ton état.

\- Alors imagine quand je serais remis, rétorqua le jeune homme aux cheveux mauves en esquissant un petit sourire moqueur. Et je ne te le répéterais pas deux fois. Hakuei est comme mon frère alors tu n’déconnes pas avec lui sinon je te coupe les couilles.

Tatsurou acquiesça et vit un léger sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du jeune homme blessé. Kaoru n’avait pas envie de penser à ce qui lui était arrivé ni à l’état dans lequel il se trouvait. Tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était remonter la pente et la seule manière qu’il avait trouvé pour le faire, était de jouer les durs et les protecteurs. Parce qu’il le comprenait, le brun décida de jouer le jeu et d’obtenir d’abord sa bénédiction avant d’entamer quoi que ce soit avec le rouquin.

 

*

 

Hakuei servit son patron avant de s’assoir en face de lui. Tomo tira longuement sur sa cigarette puis releva les yeux vers lui.

\- Je pars à la fin de la semaine. Je ne serais absent que quelques jours. Takashi viendra avec moi. Ce sera un bon test pour toi. Tu pourras me joindre sur mon portable mais je suis sûr que tout ira bien. Ce n’est pas la première fois que tu gères ce club. La seule différence, c’est qu’il y aura tous les autres à gérer mais tu t’es bien débrouillé ces derniers.

Hakuei esquissa un léger sourire. Tomo était du genre avar en matière de compliment et ceux qu’il lui dispensait ce soir valaient de l’or tant l’entendre les prononcer avait un caractère exceptionnel.

\- Et ne t’amourache pas de ce clodo, ajouta son patron en écrasant son mégot.

Hakuei esquissa un autre sourire. Derrière son air froid et distant, Tomo s’inquiétait pour chacun de ses employés. Il n’y avait qu’à voir la manière dont il s’était impliqué pour Kaoru, même si d’une certaine manière cela avait servi ses intérêts mais n’était-ce pas le résultat final qui comptait le plus ?

 

Après avoir échangé encore quelques instructions avec son employé, le brun quitta le club. Hakuei le raccompagna jusqu’à la porte et lorsqu’il alla s’assoir au comptoir, un de ses cadets vint timidement l’interpeler. Apparemment une dame demandait à le voir. Le roux tourna son regard dans la direction indiquée et découvrit une femme d’une quarantaine d’année, buvant seule et déclinant poliment les invitations des hôtes qui s’approchaient d’elle. Elle était là pour Hakuei et seulement lui, même si on avait tenté de lui expliquer qu’il n’exerçait plus.

\- Je m’en occupe, déclara le roux en se levant. Je crois savoir qui elle est.

Son cadet acquiesça et le suivit du regard. Hakuei se présenta à sa table avec une bouteille de vin blanc. Lorsqu’elle releva les yeux vers lui, une étrange étincelle y brilla.

\- Je suis content que vous ayez eu mon message, déclara le roux en lui servant un verre avant de s’assoir en face d’elle. Vous êtes tel que je vous avais imaginé.

\- Vieille et fatiguée ?

L’ancien hôte lui fit un non de la tête avant d’ajouter :

\- Vous êtes comme lui, belle et pleine de regret.

\- Je crois que je commence à comprendre ce que les femmes viennent chercher dans ce genre d’endroit, soupira-t-elle en sortant une cigarette.

Hakuei sortit son briquet et se pencha vers elle pour l’allumer.

\- Nous vendons du rêve ici, Madame.

\- Et Kaoru ?

\- Il vend du rêve dans un verre. C’est l’un des meilleurs barmans que je connaisse.

Elle sembla soulagée. En s’en apercevant, un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du roux qui garda le silence, profitant de la musique d’ambiance et du vin qu’il s’était également servi. C’est elle qui rompit l’atmosphère sans doute trop pesante pour elle, en lui demandant d’une voix tremblante :

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Quand j’ai quitté l’hôpital, il ne s’était pas encore réveillé. Il souffre surtout de déshydratation et des mauvais traitements qu’il a subit mais il s’en remettra. Ne vous en faites pas. Kaoru est solide.

\- Si j’avais su…, non ce n’est pas une excuse. Je n’ai tout simplement pas voulu voir. C’était plus facile de me dire qu’il était devenu un enfant trop difficile et sans doute ingrat.

\- Comment l’avez-vous su alors ?

Elle parut surprise par sa question et devant son sourire tranquille et dénué de jugement, elle se sentit suffisamment en confiance pour lui avouer :

\- En lisant un livre.

Elle ouvrit son fourre-tout en cuir noir et en sortit ce livre que Kyo avait écrit en s’inspirant de la vie de Kaoru. Non en fait il ne s’en était pas inspiré, il l’avait retranscrite en modifiant à peine les noms et les lieux, à l’instar de ce qu’il avait fait avec son dernier roman. L’espace d’un instant, Hakuei pensa à Miya et ce qu’ils avaient vécu ensemble mais il chassa bien vite cette pensée. C’était du passé. C’était presque dans une autre vie et l’un comme l’autre n’avaient plus rien à voir avec les protagonistes de l’époque.

\- J’ai alors compris ce que j’aurais dû comprendre depuis longtemps, continue-t-elle. Tout ce à côté de quoi j’étais passée, tous ces petits détails que j’avais préféré ignorer… Une fois que la graine du doute a commencé à germer en moi, j’ai commencé à chercher, à fouiller et j’ai trouvé ce que j’avais toujours refusé de voir. Je me suis alors sentie si sale, si monstrueuse…

Sa voix s’étrangla et Hakuei alla chercher sa main pour la serrer tendrement. Il avait été hôte, il savait quoi faire pour écouter et compatir à la peine des autres. Ça avait été son métier mais surtout sa vie.

\- Alors vous avez demandé le divorce, continua le roux à sa place. Et quand il est s’est retrouvé acculé, poussé dans ses retranchements, il est venu ici.

Sa main se crispa dans celle du roux qui sans la lâcher, se leva pour venir s’assoir à côté d’elle.

\- Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu’il s’en prendrait à nouveau à lui, sanglota-t-elle lorsqu’il la prit dans ses bras.

Hakuei resserra tendrement son étreinte sur elle et la berça doucement. La mère de Kaoru n’était pas exempte de faute et pourtant à côté de sa propre mère, cette femme lui apparaissait presque parfaite.

\- J’aurais dû le dénoncer à la police au lieu de le mettre à la porte, continua-t-elle en reniflant.

\- Avec des si, on pourrait refaire le monde alors ne vous tourmentez plus et allez plutôt voir Kaoru.

\- Il ne voudra jamais…

\- Peut-être, peut-être pas mais vous irez quand même. Vous serez là, même s’il ne vous autorise pas à entrer dans sa chambre, vous serez au moins devant sa porte. Il le saura et il finira par vous ouvrir son cœur.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- Oui. Parce qu’un fils pardonne toujours à sa mère.

Et il était lui-même bien placé pour le savoir.


End file.
